The Best Thing I Have
by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13
Summary: Series re-write. First volume, season four. What if Angel didn't leave at the end of season three? What if he stayed for the rest of the series? How things could have been if Angel hadn't left Buffy. Season four re-write, other seasons to come.
1. The Freshman

**This is how seasons 4-7 would have been if Angel hadn't left at the end of season 3. This story is part one, which is season 4. I will do a part two that will be season 5, and so on. I'm writing this because I hate how Angel ditched Buffy for her own good. I hate storylines like that, and I'm fixing this one. The beginning of this chapter is actually the last episode of season 3, when Angel leaves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did, the show would have gone more like this.**

Buffy saw Angel going through some weapons in the library. She went up to him. "Hey."

He looked. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. I heal fast. Like you."

Angel hesitated a moment, then said "We're not going to say goodbye."

Buffy stared. "What?"

"After the battle. We're not going to say goodbye, I'm just going to leave."

Buffy looked away. "Fine. We won't say goodbye, then. If that's what you want. But you know, you keep saying you're leaving for me. You're leaving to make my life better. But you know what? I don't think my life is going to be much better if I'm miserable." Her voice wavered. "But miserable is what I'm going to be once you're gone. I love you." She walked away. Angel stared after her, growing more and more unsure of himself.

Buffy stopped outside the hallway and let out a sob. She didn't know what she was going to do once he was gone.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**After the Battle**

Buffy and Xander walked through the mess of emergency vehicles. Buffy was looking around earnestly. Xander knew who she was looking for. "He made it through the battle." He said. Buffy looked at him. "I saw him. I guess he took off."

Buffy nodded. A few minutes later, Xander went off to talk to the others, and then Buffy saw Angel. He was standing a ways away, looking directly at her. She could feel her heart breaking at the thought of this being the last time she ever saw him. Tears came to her eyes, and she raised her hand and waved. Then she turned and started walking away.

Angel watched her walk away. He was crying too. He turned away to leave, heading in the opposite direction. "I love you too, Buffy." He whispered. "More than you know."

Things she had said kept running through his head. _"__I__don__'__t__think__my__life__is__going__to__be__much__better__if__I__'__m__miserable.__But__miserable__is__what__I__'__m__going__to__be__once__you__'__re__gone.__I__love__you.__" _Other things ran through his head too, things she'd said ages ago. _"__Angel,__when__I__look__into__the__future,__all__I__see__is__you.__"_ That was why he was leaving. She should have something better. But he wanted to stay. He stopped walking. He tried to make himself keep going, but he just couldn't. _"__Love__isn__'__t__brains.__" _Spike had said that. Maybe he was right.

Suddenly he turned around and started running back to the remains of the school. He could see Buffy with Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia in the distance. "Buffy!" he yelled. She turned and her eyes landed on him.

She looked confused. "Angel? I thought you were leaving."

"I can't." Angel said. "I can't leave you. I love you too much." He kissed her. She kissed him back, and smiled happily when they pulled apart. In the background, her friends were smiling, even Xander.

"You'll stay?" Buffy whispered.

"I'll stay. Part of me says I really should leave…but I can't convince myself to go."

It had been a long time since he'd seen Buffy this happy. "We were going to go celebrate. Do you want to come?"

Angel smiled. "Why not?" he took Buffy's hand, and they headed off. Angel wasn't sure what would come in the future. All he knew was that as long as he was with Buffy, life wouldn't be complete hell.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**A few months later**

Buffy, Angel, and Willow were all on patrol in the graveyard. Willow was going over Buffy's form for college. Buffy needed one more class.

"I don't know." Buffy sighed.

"You should take Psych. I'm taking it." Willow said. "The teacher, professor Walsh, is like, world renown."

"How do you become renowned?" Buffy asked randomly. "Do you have to become nowned first?"

Angel grinned. Willow said, "Yes, first there's the painful nowning process. So what do you think?"

Buffy looked at Angel. "Thoughts?"

"I agree with Willow, you should take Psych." Angel said.

"Ok." Buffy said. "Psych it is. There, now I'm done."

Angel sat down next to Willow, and Buffy sat in his lap. He kissed the top of her head. She smiled and kissed him back, on the lips. He kissed her harder, making her turn in his lap to face him.

"Ahem, guys." Willow coughed. They pulled apart, Buffy turning pink. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Uh, is this guy ever going to wake up?"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**A few days later**

It was dark outside when someone knocked on the door of Buffy's new dorm. Buffy answered it and found Angel standing the doorway. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." Buffy said, smiling. "Come in. My roommate's out."

Angel came inside. "Nice place."

"Yeah, it's ok. What are you doing here?"

"What, I need an excuse to see you?" Angel asked, grinning. "I love you; I can come see you anytime I want. You know, as long as the sun is down. When the sun is up you have to visit me."

Buffy laughed and sat down on her bed. Angel sat next to her. "So how was your first day?" he asked.

Buffy sighed. "It was ok. It could have gone better…"

Angel looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry it wasn't great."

Buffy smiled. "You can make it better." She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

They were still kissing when Buffy's roommate, Kathy, walked in. "Oh my gosh." She said when she saw Buffy and Angel.

Buffy jumped away from Angel quickly. "Kathy!"

"Hi Buffy." Kathy said, eyeing Angel.

"Oh, Kathy, this is my boyfriend, Angel. Angel this is Kathy, my roommate."

"Hi." Angel said, standing up.

"Nice to meet you." Kathy said.

Angel turned to Buffy. "I should…go…"

"Right…see you tomorrow." Buffy said. They kissed, and Angel left.

After Angel had closed the door, Kathy turned to Buffy. "He's cute."

"He's mine." Buffy said fiercely. Kathy put her hands in the air in surrender.

**A day or two later**

Angel went to Buffy's dorm to go see her. He was surprised to find her door open, and to find Kathy standing with Oz and Willow. He was also surprised to see all of her stuff was gone. They didn't see him right away, they were busy talking.

"Buffy would never do this!" Willow was saying. "She doesn't do this…except for that one time she disappeared for several months and changed her name…but there were circumstances!"

"What's going on?" Angel asked, coming inside.

"Buffy's gone." Oz replied.

"What?" Angel asked, slightly afraid something had happened.

"There probably were circumstances!" Willow groaned. "We've been so caught up in our own lives that we didn't even notice-"

"But I just talked to her not that long ago." Angel interrupted. "She was having a little bit of a hard time adjusting, but she wasn't acting like she wanted to leave."

"It's a prank!" Xander suddenly came running in.

"Xander!" Willow cried, hugging him. "You're back!"

"Hey Willow, Oz, Angel." Xander said.

"What did you mean when you said it was a prank?" Angel asked.

"Yes!" Xander cried. "It's a prank, Buffy's stuff was taken by her friends." They all gave him confused looks. "You know, the ones who sleep all day and don't tan?"

"Oh, those friends." Angel said, understanding.

"Funny guys." Oz said.

"Yes." Xander said. "Now we need to go help her bring her stuff back, come on!" They all followed Xander out of the room. Angel came up next to him.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Xander replied. "She was going to lay low and wait until we got there for backup." Angel nodded.

Xander led them to where he and Buffy had seen the vampires, only to find the roof caved in and a lot of noise coming from inside. "Oh no." Angel said, and ran to the door.

They opened the door just in time to see Buffy stake the last vamp. She twirled her stake and grinned at them. Angel breathed a sigh of relief. "You're ok."

"What, you thought I couldn't take them?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"No!" Angel said quickly. "I had complete faith in you."

"Sure you did." Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

They all had boxes and were heading back to the school to put Buffy's things back when Giles came running over. "Buffy!" he called. "You were right. I want to help you, we'll fight the evil."

"Cool." Buffy said. "Come on."

"What, is the evil this way?" Giles asked, and Angel grinned.

"Nope, my dorm is this way." Buffy responded.

"Giles, could you take this top one?" Willow asked from behind her boxes. Angel went up to Buffy.

"Feel better now that you've beaten evil?" he asked. Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe college won't be too bad." She said. Angel put one arm around her, balancing the boxes he was carrying on the other.

"That's my girl." He said.

**Ok!****So****what****do****you****guys****think?****Is****it****good?****Each****chapter****will****be****an****episode,****so****there****will****be****22****chapters****per****story.****Some****of****the****chapters****I****already****have****pre-written,****some****I****haven****'****t****finished****yet.****I****'****m****going****to****try****to****update****as****regularly****as****possible.****I****'****ll****try****to****do****one****chapter****per****day,****though****I****can****'****t****promise****I****'****ll****actually****get****them****on****that****frequently.****Please****review!**


	2. Living Conditions

**Here is chapter/episode 2: Living Conditions.**

**Ok, I need to apologize. In chapter one, something weird happened with the upload. For some reason (and I have no idea what happened), the things Angel hears in his head that he remembers Buffy saying, and the authors note at the end uploaded without spaces in-between the words. I quite honestly have no clue what happened, it must have uploaded weird or something. It looks fine on my Microsoft Word document; it's just weird on the website. I apologize if it was hard to read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

"Buffy!"

Buffy whirled around quickly, very jumpy as she was on patrol. She relaxed when she saw it was just her slightly annoying roommate, Kathy. "Hi Kathy. What are you doing here?"

"I decided I would join you with the coffee." Kathy said. "It sounds nice."

"Oh." Buffy said nervously. This wasn't good. "Well, you see, I was going to meet Angel and some of our other friends, they're expecting me."

"I would love to see your friends again. I only met them the one time, but they seemed great."

Buffy sighed. "But we kind of have-look out!" she pushed Kathy to the ground as a demon came running at them. She kicked it, and it stumbled back. Then someone hit it from behind. Angel had run over when he heard yelling.

Buffy and Angel quickly got rid of the demon. "Nice to see you, baby." Buffy said breathlessly. "Perfect timing, as always."

Kathy sat up. "What was that all about?"

Angel gave Buffy a look, which she ignored. "There was a…a mugger. Yeah, and big, scary mugger, and I pushed you so you wouldn't get hurt."

"And you got rid of him all by yourself?" Kathy asked, looking shocked.

"Well…Angel helped."

"Hello." Angel said pleasantly. Kathy nodded at him, looking slightly dazed.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"I'm telling you, Angel, she's impossible." Buffy was saying. Angel sighed.

They were at the mansion. Buffy had been rambling on for almost half an hour about her roommate. Angel was being as patient as he could, but it was starting to get on his nerves.

"She's just so irritating. I mean, I'm not one to always go on about my roommates-"

"So you do occasionally talk about something else?" Angel interrupted finally. Buffy blinked, and then seemed to realize how long she's been talking.

"Sorry."

"No problem. But surely there is something else you want to talk about?"

"Uh…" Buffy trailed off and stared at the wall, apparently in deep though. After a few seconds, Angel said,

"Fine. Plan B. No talking." He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"This works." Buffy murmured, and started kissing him back.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel was practicing his fighting skills in the main room of the mansion when he heard someone coming. "Buffy?"

"Angel?" Someone's voice called, and it wasn't Buffy's voice. But he did know that voice. He turned to greet its owner.

"Hi Willow." He said as the red-headed Wiccan walked into the room. "This is a surprise."

"Yeah." Willow said. "Listen, I came because I'm worried about Buffy."

She instantly had Angel's full attention. "What's wrong? Is she hurt?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Willow said quickly. "It's just…she acting crazy. This whole thing with Kathy…she overreacting in a complete un-Buffy-like way. I worries me."

"Yeah, I've noticed it too." Angel agreed. "She never stops complaining about her. It is weird, for Buffy."

"Exactly. I'm worried…do you think something could be wrong?"

Angel sighed and sat down. "I don't know. We should keep an eye on her."

"Keep an eye on who?" Buffy asked, walking in. "Oh, hey Willow, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Buffy." Willow said hastily. Angel stood up and kissed Buffy.

"Hey Buffy." He said, rubbing her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. I think I've figured something out."

"Is it about the dreams?" Angel asked. She had been having dreams lately.

"No, it's about Kathy." Buffy said. Willow and Angel glanced at each other.

"What about Kathy?" Willow asked somewhat nervously.

"She's evil." Buffy said. Willow and Angel both stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Come again?" Angel asked.

"She's evil. I have to kill her."

"_What?_ Buffy, this is crazy." Angel insisted frantically.

"No it isn't! Just think about it, Angel-"

"No Buffy, no. You cannot kill her!"

"But if you would just hear me out-"

"No, Buffy! I am not going to let you kill her!"

"You can't stop me." Buffy said defiantly.

"Please, love, think this through."

"I have. I need to kill Kathy."

Willow broke in before Angel could reply. "Why don't you go see what Giles has to say about it, Buffy? I'm sure he could offer some advice."

Buffy sighed, still glaring at Angel. "Fine." She left without another word.

Willow sighed and looked at Angel. "Do you have a telephone?"

"In the kitchen."

"Thanks." Willow hurried into the kitchen. She dialed a number. "Giles? It's Willow. I just talked with Buffy, and I think she's feeling a little…insane. No, not bitchy crazy, more like…homicidal maniac crazy. So I told her to come see you, ok?"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel walked into Giles's apartment and was surprised by what he found. "Oz? Xander? What the hell happened here?"

"Buffy happened." Xander replied, pulling himself off the floor.

Angel walked over and helped Oz up. Oz looked at him. "She overpowered us. I think she's going after her roommate."

"Oh no." Angel groaned. "Come on, we have to stop her." He led the way out the door.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel burst into the dorm just in time to see Kathy disappear. "What happened?"

"I was right." Buffy said faintly. "She was a demon."

Angel looked around. There had clearly been a fight. Angel realized what must have been going on. "Oh my god, Buffy…I'm sorry, I didn't believe you…I'm sorry."

Buffy just got up and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied softly.

The Scoobies suddenly ran into the room. "What happened?" Willow yelled.

"Kathy was a demon." Angel replied. "Buffy took care of her."

"So Kathy really was evil?" Oz asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, Buffy." Willow cried. "I'm sorry Buffy. We didn't even consider-"

"It's fine." Buffy sighed. Angel hugged her more tightly. Buffy smiled slightly. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

**0000000ooooooo000000**

Angel was helping Willow move into Buffy's dorm. "I'm glad this worked out for you two."

"Me too." Willow said.

"Yeah. And I'm glad it was Kathy's soul sucking that made me all…bitchy." Buffy said. Angel smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't think you were bitchy." He said.

"You're just saying that because you're feeling guilty for not believing me." Buffy responded. "But thank you anyway."

"I am not just saying it because I feel guilty." Angel insisted.

"Yes you are." Buffy and Willow said together. Angel sighed and picked up the next box.

**I never liked this episode much. I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but this is what I came up with. Now I'm going to try to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but I might not, because it isn't exactly finished yet, I'm going to work on it as soon as I get this online. It also happens to be Thanksgiving tomorrow, and we're having guests over and stuff, so I may or may not get any computer time. It's about a 50/50 chance. I'm definitely going to try, I promise. Please review! **


	3. The Harsh Light of Day

**Chapter/episode 3: The Harsh Light of Day. Spike is in this episode! I like Spike. I'm not really a Spuffy fan, but I do like Spike. He's funny.**

**I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter online yesterday. But I'm posting it now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Buffy, Angel, Willow, and Xander were at the Bronze, watching Oz and his band play. Buffy, after much convincing, had gotten Angel to come dance with her, so they were out at the dance floor. Willow and Xander had eventually joined them.

"This is fun." Buffy said quietly to Angel. "No demons or saving the world. Just you and me. And Willow and Xander. And Oz. And a bunch of strangers."

Angel grinned. "It is nice."

After Oz's band was done playing, they all gathered back at a table. "I'm going to help Oz pack up." Willow said, and she ran off. Xander, Buffy, and Angel sat down.

"Buffy?" a boy walked over to their table.

"Oh, hi Parker." Buffy said. "Guys, this is Parker Abrams, he goes to UC Sunnydale. Parker, this is my friend Xander, and my boyfriend, Angel."

"Hi." Parker said. He looked at Buffy again. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah." Buffy replied. "For over a year now."

Angel glared at Parker and put his arm around Buffy. Xander rolled his eyes when no one was looking.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I thought I'd check this place out. Seems ok. What about you?"

"Oh, we've been coming here for years." Buffy said honestly.

"Oh. That's cool. Listen, I'm going to this party tomorrow night, and I don't have anyone to go with, and I don't want to go all by myself, so…would you like to go with me?"

Angel growled. Parker heard him and stepped a little closer to Xander's side of the table. Xander was trying not to laugh. Buffy gave Angel a look (which he ignored) and said, "Thanks, Parker, but Angel and I are going out tomorrow. We already have plans."

Parker nodded. "That's ok. Maybe some other time then. See you later." He walked away very quickly.

Buffy punched Angel playfully in the arm. "What was that for? You terrified him."

"That was the idea."

"I wasn't going to go with him anyway. I'd much rather hang out with you."

"What exactly are we doing tomorrow?" Angel asked.

Buffy grinned. "You tell me!" she said. Angel smiled mischievously and kissed her.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Get a room."

Buffy glared at him and was about to reply when Willow and Oz came running over. "Buffy!" Willow gasped.

"What? What happened? What did you see?" Buffy asked.

"Harmony!" Willow said. Buffy and Xander glanced at each other.

"Um…I know Harmony's a jerk, but since when do we panic when we see her?" Buffy asked.

"Since she became a vampire." Oz said.

Buffy looked at Angel in horror. Angel was thinking. "The battle at graduation…she must have been bitten while fighting the vampires. A lot of people were."

"Does she seem all that dangerous?" Xander asked. "Because I can't imagine Harmony actually dangerous."

"I'm not sure." Willow said. "She just kept talking about her boyfriend. I bet he's a vampire."

"We'll keep an eye out." Angel said. "Hopefully she'll just stay out of our way."

Xander snorted. "Yeah right."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next night**

Buffy and Angel were at the Bronze again, this time just the two of them. They were sitting at a table with their drinks, talking. "You know this place has a lot of memories for us?" Buffy said. "I mean, we first met in an ally not too far away. I kicked you in the back of the head."

"Yeah, that really hurt." Angel said.

"Sorry." Buffy said. "But you were following me."

"I didn't really care." Angel admitted. "I was too focused on you. Anyway, it'll be an interesting story to tell people. 'How did you guys meet?' 'Oh, she kicked me in the head.'"

Buffy laughed. "I have a problem with causing people head trauma. The other day, I dropped my psychology textbook on this guy's head."

It was Angel's turn to laugh. "Was he ok?"

"Yeah. Anyway, we were talking about memories. You used to come here to see me. You would stand in the shadow and annoy me half to death, being all cryptic."

"Yes I did." Angel agreed. "But that's all in the past." He leaned over and kissed her. "You want another drink?"

"Sure." Buffy said. They got up and headed to go get drinks. On the way, however, someone ran into them.

"Sorry." Buffy said. "That was our…oh my god."

"Spike." Angel said, seeing the vampire.

"Harmony?" Buffy cried. "You're going out with Spike?"

"Yeah." Harmony sneered at her. "Jealous?"

Buffy burst out laughing. "What?" she gasped. "Eww."

"What are you doing here Spike?" Angel asked coldly. "Did Drusilla leave you again?"

"Maybe I left her." Spike replied. Angel raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

"She left him for a slime demon." Harmony said. "It's all he talks about most days."

"Harm!" Spike cried.

Both Buffy and Angel were laughing now. Harmony crossed her arms. "Yeah well, he's looking for the jem of Amarra."

"Harmony!" Spike yelled angrily. "Time to leave now."

"Oh no you don't!" Angel yelled, jumping in front of Spike. Spike tried to punch him but Angel dodged it and hit him instead, sending him backward. Buffy grabbed him and slammed him onto a table. Angel turned to get Harmony but found her already gone. Buffy was having some trouble restraining Spike.

"Angel, help me!" she growled, trying to hold him back. Angel ran over to help, but Spike broke free from Buffy and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then he ran after Harmony. Buffy helped Angel up and they ran out of the Bronze. "Do you see them?" Buffy asked, looking around.

"No." Angel replied. "They got away." He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Why is Spike looking for the Jem of Amarra?"

"What is the Jem of Amarra?" Buffy asked.

"It's a legend. It's sort of like a Holy Grail for vampires. Supposedly if a vampire wears it, they'll become invincible. They'll be able to go out in sunlight, and they won't be killed by stakes or burned by crosses or holy water or things like that. But it's just a legend."

"And Spike thinks it might be real?"

"I guess. I've never seen any evidence that it actually exists. Still, Spike could cause a lot of trouble while looking for it. We need to find him."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The Next Day**

"The Jem of Amarra?" Giles repeated. Everyone was meeting in his apartment. (Angel had used the sewer system and a cover blanket.) Buffy and Angel were telling the others about their encounter with Spike and Harmony.

"Yeah." Buffy said. "Angel said that it doesn't exist."

"It doesn't, at least not that I know of." Giles said.

"Wow." Willow said. "A jem that could allow Spike to come out during the day." She shuddered.

"Does the legend say anything about where it might be found?" Buffy asked. "Because that's where Spike would look, and that's where we'll find him."

"Underground." Angel said. "It'd be underground."

"Great." Buffy said. "Who wants to go do some nighttime digging?"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**That Night**

Buffy, Angel, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Giles had all split up, looking for tunnels. Buffy and Angel were together, Willow and Oz were together, and Xander and Giles had been left over so had ended up together. "This is not my idea of a fun evening." Buffy said after digging yet another hole.

"It's not mine either, but it's our job. See anything?" Angel asked.

"Sure. Dirt, dirt, some more dirt, dirt, and, oh look, dirt."

Angel's mouth twitched into a half smile. "Other than the dirt."

"Nope. Maybe the others had more luck." She sighed. "We've been out here for hours. I'm exhausted and I want to take a shower. Can we call it a night?"

"Sure." Angel agreed. "We can try again tomorrow. A shower does sound good right about now." He picked up their shovels and turned to leave. As he was walking away, the ground underneath him gave out and he fell down and out of sight.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled, running over to where he had fallen. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"I found the tunnels." Angel replied, his voice muffled.

"Well duh. Is it safe to come down?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Buffy jumped down into the hole and landed next to Angel. "It's really dark in here." She said. After a moment, she heard a small click and saw Angel light a stick on fire, creating a torch. He handed it to her and put a small lighter back in his pocket. Buffy smiled. "I love you. Thanks. Why do you have a lighter?"

"You never know when you might need one." Angel explained. "They come in handy."

Buffy nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Come on." she led the way down the tunnel, holding her torch out in front of her. She didn't see anything unusual. It was just a tunnel. "Do you see anything? Or anyone?"

"No."

"What are we even looking for…oh wow." They walked through and opening in the tunnel and found themselves in a room. The room was full of jewels and things like that, and there were torches lighting it on the walls.

"This." Angel said. "We're looking for this."

Buffy was walking forward to examine the jewels when she spotted something else. "Harmony?"

Harmony was sitting in the corner. She seemed to be crying. Angel went up and crouched down next to her. "Harmony, what happened?" he asked.

"He tried to stake me." Harmony said. "He tried to, but it didn't kill me. Then he took the ring I was wearing and ran off."

"Who? Spike?" Angel asked. Harmony nodded. Angel looked up at Buffy. "He found it."

A look of horror dawned on Buffy's face. "But I thought you said it wasn't real."

"I was wrong." Angel said, standing up.

"You chose a heck of a time to start being wrong!" Buffy cried. "What do we do now?"

Angel looked nervous. "I'm not sure. We need to let the others know, come on." her grabbed her arm and led her out of the room.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next day**

Angel was in the sewers, heading toward UC Sunnydale. He'd been searching for Spike all of the night before, and as much as he could that day. He was going to meet Buffy to tell her what he knew, or as it happened, how little he knew. He hadn't found Spike. He was worried he might have left town already.

He reached the sewer entrance he was supposed to meet Buffy at and was about to climb up when someone said, "Hello Angelus."

Angel froze. "Spike."

Spike stepped forward so Angel could see him. "Fancy meeting you here. I was just thinking I should pay you a visit. I've been dying to show off my new ring." He smiled and waved his hand in the air. Angel could see the ring of Amarra on his finger. Spike grinned at the look on his face. "Face it, Angel. I've won. I'm invincible now, and you're just little old you." He vamped out. "Let's test the odds, shall we?"

Angel vamped too just as Spike lunged at him. He kicked Spike out of the way. Spike hit the wall. He tried to get up but Angel was over him already, and he started punching him in the face again and again. "Come on, William." Angel said. "Even with the ring, I still outmatch you."

Spike's grin returned. "Down here, maybe." He pushed Angel out of the way, knocking him to the ground, and climbed up and opened the manhole. He jumped out. Angel got up and climbed up after him, but as soon as he reached to top he was burned by the sun. He growled, pulling back into the little bit of shade cast over the hole. Spike laughed. "But up here, I've got the upper hand. Who's gonna fight me up here?"

"That would be me." Buffy said. Spike whirled around in shock to see Buffy standing behind him. Angel smiled. Neither of the vampires had noticed her arrive.

Spike lunged at Buffy, who sidestepped him easily. "The ring, Buffy!" Angel yelled. Buffy saw the ring.

"The ring, got it." She said. Then she kicked Spike in the chest, knocking him over. He swung at her legs, sending her to the ground next to him. They both jumped to their feet. Spike swung several blows, all of which Buffy deflected. Spike did the same to all of her attacks. No one was winning or losing. It was like a dance, and Angel felt useless just watching.

Buffy flipped backwards and gave Spike a kick to the face, this time hitting him. He stumbled backward but didn't fall. "Come on Slayer, you can do better than that!" Spike yelled. Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head with something heavy, knocking him to the ground.

"Xander!" Buffy cried in delight.

"Xander?" Angel yelled, confused.

"Hey Buffy, Angel." Xander said. "Thought I'd give you two a hand."

Buffy raced forward and pulled the ring off Spike's finger before he could react. "Angel!" she yelled, and threw it at Angel. Angel jumped out of the sewer and caught it, putting it on his own finger before he could burn. He ran over to join Buffy and Xander.

Spike yelled in pain as he started to burn. He jumped up and ran past Angel straight into the sewer. "Let him go." Buffy said. "We'll never catch him, and he's not much of a threat anymore anyway."

Angel nodded but wasn't really listening. He was standing in the sunlight, looking around with wonder. He took a few steps forward, letting the sun wash over him. "Amazing." He whispered. Suddenly he grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her into the more direct sunlight. He looked at her and kissed her. "I finally brought you out of the dark." He whispered. "Into the sunlight."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

All of the Scoobies were gathered at Giles's place. They were all looking at the ring. "It's incredible." Giles said. "The real ring of Amarra. Extraordinary."

"At least we have it now instead of Spike." Xander said.

"What are we going to do with it?" Willow asked.

Giles looked at Buffy. "Buffy?"

Buffy picked up the ring off the table. She played with it with her finger for a moment. The she grabbed Angel's hand and placed the ring in it. "Keep it safe." She said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Yes. No one could possibly do a better job. Besides, you might need it someday." She looked around the room. "All in favor?"

Giles, Oz, and Willow all raised their hands immediately. Buffy eyes Xander, who seemed to be arguing with himself in his head. Finally, he raised his hand too. "Let Dead Boy have the ring." He said.

Angel closed his fist around the ring and put it in his pocket. "I'll keep it safe." He promised. Buffy kissed him.

"Well, that's settled then." Giles said. "Angel will keep the ring. Does anybody want tea?"

The others nodded. Giles went to the kitchen. "So," Xander began. "You'll never believe who showed up at my house yesterday."

"Who?" Willow asked curiously.

"Anya." Xander said.

"Anya?" Buffy laughed. She sat down in Angel's lap. He pulled her close, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Angel rubbed her arm gently, loving the feeling of holding her. As the others talked, he just sat with her a listened to her heartbeat.

**I****should****have****the****next****chapter****on****by****tomorrow.****Please****review!**


	4. Fear, Itself

**Chapter/episode 4: Fear, itself. I like this episode. Who doesn't love a good Halloween episode? Though the best Buffy Halloween episode is definitely "Halloween" from season 2, hands down. But this one is very good too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I am reminded every day.**

Xander, Willow, Oz, Buffy, and Angel were all sitting in Xander's basement, carving pumpkins. Buffy and Angel had finished theirs already (the super-strength really helped). Buffy's, ironically, was a vampire. Angel had just rolled his eyes when she'd shown him. "It's you." Buffy had insisted.

"So you're telling me I'm orange and full of seeds?" Angel had replied, grinning playfully at her.

Angel had not really wanted to carve a pumpkin, but Buffy had gotten him one and had insisted. So he kept his traditional, much to Buffy's annoyance. "You're an amazing artist," she's complained, referring to all the sketching he did, "And yet you settle for triangle eyes and a triangle noise and square teeth?"

"Yes." Angel replied simply.

So now Angel and Buffy were watching the others carve. "So," Xander said, "Is everyone going to join me for scary movie night on Halloween?"

"What are we watching?" Buffy asked.

Xander got up to grab the movie. "We are going to watch…" he picked up the movie and looked at it. His face fell, and his voice lost its enthusiasm. "…Fantasia."

The other glanced at each other. "Maybe it's just everything we've been through," Oz said "But hippos in tutus just don't scare me like they used to."

"Fantasia?" Xander cried, looking outraged. "Phantasm! It's supposed to be Phantasm! Stupid video store."

"I thought we were doing the other thing." Willow said, glancing at Oz.

"What other thing?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, what other thing?" Angel echoed, looking at Buffy.

"The haunted house?" Buffy said, ignoring Angel's look. "Sounds kinda lame."

"It's actually borderline on fun." Oz said. "You have to go through the house to get to the party, which is usually worth getting to. Those guys go all out."

"You never said anything about a haunted house." Angel said to Buffy.

"Because, it sounded lame and I figured you won't want to go anyway." Buffy replied. Angel did not argue.

"I think it sounds kind of fun." Xander said. "What if we all went? We could dress up and go party."

Willow shrugged. "I suppose it's either that or Fantasia…let's do it."

"I'm game." Oz said.

Everyone turned expectantly to Buffy and Angel. Buffy looked at Angel. "Will you go with me?"

"Do I have to dress up?" Angel asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes."

"No."

"Please, Angel."

"No."

"It'll be fun."

"No."

"I love you."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"If you don't go, I may have to go with someone else. Parker is probably-"

"Fine, I'll go." Angel said, not even wanting to think about Buffy going with someone else. Willow smirked.

Buffy smiled, knowing that was his weakness. "I am finding you a costume."

"I hate you."

"Sure you do." Buffy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I need a costume too."

"No eighteenth-century noblewoman." Angel said. "I think we can all agree that was a disaster last time."

Buffy nodded. "That's the only costume I've had in a while. The last one was…Red Riding Hood. I probably still have it, and mom could probably alter it…but Red Riding Hood would be lame."

"I think it sounds kind of sexy." Angel said.

"Red Riding Hood it is." Buffy said immediately. It was Angel's turn to smirk.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

The next day, Buffy dragged Angel to a costume shop. "You can't show up at a Halloween party without a costume." Buffy said.

"Sure I can." Angel said.

"No, you can't." Buffy said. "Come on, just look."

So now they were looking at costumes. Angel was not enjoying it.

Buffy was looking through a rack. "Oh, look Angel, you can be a garden gnome."

"Honey, if you try to dress me up like a garden gnome, I will kill you."

"Ok, no garden gnome."

Angel sighed. "Buffy, this is just degrading."

'But we haven't even picked one out yet." Buffy said.

"I mean this whole experience! I've never wanted to dress up for Halloween. Never. I'll go with you, but I don't want to dress up."

"Sorry, but dressing up is sort of part of the deal. You only have to wear it once."

Angel crossed his arms over his chest and had his best brooding look on his face. Buffy rolled her eyes and kept looking through the costumes. After a few more minutes, she shrieked in delight. "Oh, you could wear this!"

Angel saw it, and started backing up. "No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely not."

"Oh come on, you'd look great!"

"No Buffy. I do not want to dress up in that."

**00000000ooooooo0000000**

**Halloween**

"You owe me, big time." Angel grumbled. "I look like an idiot."

"You look fine." Buffy said. "Xander!"

"Hello Buffy." Xander said. He was wearing a tux. "Or should I say Little Red Riding Hood. And hello…" he looked at Angel and started laughing.

"I told you I look like an idiot."Angel said.

Buffy grinned at Xander. "He's a hot dog!" she said.

"Uh huh." Xander said, still laughing.

"She made me wear it." Angel said, glaring at Buffy.

"It's better than the garden gnome costume." Buffy said. "What are you, Xander?"

"I tried to pick a good one in case we turn into our costumes again." Xander said. "I'm James Bond."

"Oh god." Angel cried, horrorstruck. "What if we do turn into out costumes? I don't want to be a hot dog!"

"Relax." Buffy said. "Hey Willow, hi Oz."

"Hi Buffy." Willow said. "Oh, Angel, you're a hot dog."

"I know." Angel said irritably. Oz gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that wasn't your idea." He said quietly to Angel.

"No it was not." Angel replied. "The things I do for her."

"What are you supposed to be, Willow?" Buffy asked.

"I'm Joan of Ark." Willow said. "I feel we have a lot in common, especially with the close relationship to God."

"What are you?" Angel asked Oz. Oz pulled back his jacket, revealing a name tag that said _God_. "Oh." Angel said. "Clever. Why couldn't I do something like that?"

Buffy didn't answer. "Come on, let's go." She said.

"Oh, uh, I invited Anya to come join us." Xander said.

"Anya?" Willow cried. "Why did you do that?"

"What do you have against Anya?" Angel asked. Everyone else stared at him.

"Uh, hello! She summoned my evil vampire twin!" Willow said.

"Oh. Right." Angel said.

"She wanted to come. She's going to meet us here later." Xander explained. "Please don't be rude to her."

"Its fine, Xander. Come on, let's go inside." Buffy said, and they all followed her up to the house.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Are you having fun?" Buffy asked Angel. They'd been inside the haunted house for a while.

"Not particularly." Angel said. "People are staring at me."

"No they are not. Forget about the costume." She said. "We're here to have fun."

Suddenly a bunch of bats flew over their heads. They both ducked. "Wow." Buffy said. "Those are really good special effects."

Angel watched the bats fly away. "Buffy…" he said slowly. "I don't think those are special effects."

Suddenly they heard a scream. They both whirled around. A real skeleton was walking toward Willow. Angel ran forward and pushed it to the ground, breaking some of the bones off. Then he started stomping on it, crushing the bones. Buffy joined him. "We have to get out of here." Angel said, looking up at everyone else. "Something weird is going on."

"Typical Sunnydale." Buffy grumbled. "Can't even go to a party without something going wrong."

"Uh, guys?" Xander said suddenly. "Where did the door go?"

Everyone looked around. "But…we came in right here." Angel said, running to a wall. "I remember." He pounded on the wall, but it was solid, a real wall.

"There's no way out." Oz said looking around.

"There, a hallway!" Willow cried, pointing. Angel and Buffy led the way down the hallway, the others following close behind. There were two doors leading off of the hallway. Angel grabbed the doorknob to open one, but before he could, the door vanished.

"It's gone!" he cried in surprise.

"The other one, hurry!" Buffy yelled. Angel moved to open the other door when suddenly he sunk to the ground. "Angel!" Buffy shrieked.

"I can smell it." Angel gasped. Buffy crouched down next to him.

Oz figured it out. He knew the look on Angel's face; it was how he felt right before he would lose control on a full moon. "Buffy, get away from him!" Oz cried. Just as he said it, Angel vamped and bared his teeth at Buffy. She jumped back. Willow and Xander grabbed her. "It must be something about this place or spell, he's losing control." Oz explained.

"We have to get out of here." Willow said. Angel stood up, and the others ran. Angel ran after them. "There's a door at the end of the hallway!" Willow screamed. "Close it!" They ran into the room and shut the door, trapped Angel in the hallway. Xander and Oz put a large chair in front of it. They could hear Angel pounding on the door.

"We have to save him." Buffy said.

"Uh, I think we have to save ourselves from him." Xander argued.

"He's losing control, he's becoming Angelus!" Buffy shouted. "We can't let that happen to him. We have to save him."

"Your boyfriend turns evil way too often." Xander grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Buffy said.

"Guys…" Willow began. "Now isn't the time to argue!"

"I'm just saying, we keep warning you about getting involved with the cursed vampire, and you never listen! I told you this would happen!" Xander yelled, ignoring Willow.

"Well you should talk! Your date to this party is an ex-vengeance demon that summoned your best friend's evil vampire alter-ego!" Buffy yelled back, also ignoring Willow.

"Anya is an _ex-_vengeance demon, even you just admitted that! It's different! Anya can't kill us all, not anymore! Your boyfriend, on the other hand, can, and it looks like he will."

That was the last straw. Buffy snapped. She lunged to attack Xander. Willow and Oz both jumped forward and grabbed her, their combined strength barely enough to hold her back. "Hey!" Willow shouted. "You guys can argue later, but right now we've got a situation. How are we going to get out of here?"

"Guys," Oz said suddenly. "Listen. The pounding stopped."

They all paused to listen, and then looked towards the door. "Angel?" Buffy called, shaking herself free from Willow and Oz. There was no answer. Buffy walked slowly to the door and cautiously opened it. "He's gone." She said. She opened the door wider. A door at the other end of the hallway was open and swinging back and forth like someone had pushed it aside. "He could be anywhere."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel had stormed through the hallways, looking for blood and trying to follow the faint smell of it. A small part of him was trying to make himself stop, but the demon had taken over. It was his worst fear, turning into the monster that would kill his love and her friends.

He turned a corner and found himself in a room. He paused, looking around. Someone was there, he could smell them. Suddenly someone jumped out and attacked Angel, knocking him to the ground. Angel pushed the attacker off and jumped to his feet. He looked at who had attacked him.

It was Oz. Only it wasn't the normal Oz, it was Oz changing into a werewolf. They growled at each other. Then Oz, who seemed partially still sane, turned and ran away. Angel ran after him. He chased him down several hallways, up a couple of flights of stairs, and then through some more hallways.

Angel finally caught up to him and jumped on him. They both went tumbling through a door and landed on the floor.

Suddenly they both went back to normal. Oz sat up first, looking at his hands where there had previously been fur. Angel was back to his human face. He lay on the ground for a minute. Oz looked at him. "You ok, man?"

"Yeah." Angel said, sitting up. "Sorry about that. Are you ok?"

"Fine." Oz said. He stood up and offered his hand to Angel.

"Thanks." Angel said, taking it and standing up.

"Angel? Oz?" a voice said. They looked up and saw Buffy standing a few feet away. Willow came up behind her.

"Oz!" she cried, running toward him. "You're ok!"

"Buffy." Angel said. Buffy ran into his arms. "Thank god I didn't hurt you."

"Thank god you're still you." Buffy responded.

"Everyone's here now except for Xander." Willow said. Suddenly she looked to the corner of the room. "Never mind."

They all looked to the corner as they heard Xander muttering to himself and saw him sitting there. "Xander?" Buffy asked. Xander looked up.

"You can see me?" Xander cried.

"Yeah." Angel said. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Oh thank goodness." Was all Xander said in response.

"Something drew us all to this room." Willow said, looking around. "But why?"

"Hey, look at this." Angel said, stepping forward. "There's a symbol painted on the floor here. Do you recognize it, Willow?"

Willow joined Angel to look at the symbol when suddenly there was a loud noise outside. Everyone jumped. "What was that?" Xander asked.

"I don't know." Angel replied. He grabbed Buffy and Oz and pulled them away from the wall.

"Something's coming." Buffy said. "It's breaking through the wall."

Something was breaking through the wall. It seemed to be cutting a hole in it, trying to get in. Part of the wall fell down. Then Xander yelled, "It's Giles with a chainsaw!"

"Giles." Buffy said, sounding relieved.

"And a bunny." Angel observed. Anya came in behind Giles, dressed in a bunny suit. Giles looked at Angel and frowned.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. Angel scowled.

"Don't ask."

"How did you…" Willow began.

"Anya came and got me when she couldn't get in." Giles said. "I believe it's a fear demon."

"That would make sense." Angel said quietly, glancing at Oz.

"It's going to come in through a symbol painted somewhere." Giles explained.

"Like that one?" Willow asked, pointing.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and light streaked out from the floor. "It's coming." Buffy said. She took a step toward it.

"Buffy, be careful." Angel warned.

"I've got it." She said.

There was a brighter blast of light, and they all heard the words _"__Fear __me.__"_ They waited.

"Where is it?" Anya asked finally.

Buffy looked at the ground. "Down there."

The others glanced at each other, and then joined Buffy. The fear demon was there, it was just very, very small.

"That's the fear demon?" Buffy asked, looking at Giles.

"It would appear so." Giles replied.

"It's so cute." Willow said. Angel and Oz looked at each other, both of them grinning at the sight of the tiny demon.

"Who's a little fear demon?" Xander asked mockingly.

"Don't tease it Xander." Giles said.

"Why? Can it hurt me?" Xander asked, panic in his voice.

"No, but it's childish."

"Well," Buffy said, "I can take care of this." She stepped on it.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

They were all back at Giles's apartment, eating the candy Giles hadn't been able to hand out to other people. "Is there anything chocolate can't solve?" Buffy asked, sitting on the couch and putting a piece of candy in Angel's mouth before he could protest.

"I'm going to puke." Willow groaned.

"Well there is that." Angel pointed out.

Xander looked at Anya. "That's your scary costume?" he asked, indicating to her bunny suit.

"What? Bunnies frighten me." Anya said. Angel raised his eyebrows.

Giles was looking in a book. "Ah. I should have translated the text and the bottom." He said, showing Angel a picture of the fear demon.

"What does it say?" Buffy asked.

"Actual size." Giles replied. Angel smiled.

**Hehe, Angel was a hot dog. Please review!**


	5. Beer Bad

**Chapter/episode 5: Beer Bad. Ha, this'll be fun.**

**I am so sorry it took such a long time to get this online. But I'm updating now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

"Angel!" Buffy called as she entered the mansion. "You here?"

"I always am." Angel said, walking in from the other room. He kissed her. "What brings you here so early?"

"You." Buffy said. "My next class isn't for a little while, so I thought I'd come see you."

"Oh. Well, thanks, I could use some company." Angel said. They sat down. "So what's new with you?"

"Uh…oh, Xander got a job! He's working at the bar at UC Sunnydale."

"Hmm." Angel said with little interest. "Good for him." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know you don't want to talk about Xander." She said.

"He's very dull." Angel said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Whatever." Buffy said, and kissed him. It got heated fast. Buffy had her arms wrapped around Angel's neck and was kissing him passionately when Angel pushed her away.

"Buffy, we should both calm down." He said. "We both know where that was leading. You know we can't."

"I know." Buffy sighed, lying down and resting her head on his knee.

"You know I want to, but there's no way we can."

"Right, there's…" she trailed off. Angel gave her a strange look. Suddenly Buffy jumped up and looked at Angel excitedly. "The ring." She said.

Angel was confused. "What?"

"The ring of Amarra! Maybe it will protect you from the curse."

Angel frowned. "Buffy-"

"Angel, think about it-"

"Buffy!" Angel stood up. "That's not a good idea."

"But-"

"We don't even know if that would work! And even if we knew for sure it would, I still wouldn't do it. It's too risky. Not to mention that the ring has to be protected and hidden. I've put a lot of effort into making sure no one knows I have it. Plus I just really don't deserve to use it. I shouldn't wear it at all."

Buffy frowned, frustrated. "You'll never wear it? But what if there's an emergency and we need you during the day?" She asked.

"If we're facing apocalypse, then I'll make an acceptation. But I refuse to wear it all the time."

"Angel-"

"No Buffy." Angel said firmly. "End of discussion."

Buffy sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I better go." She grabbed her stuff and left.

"Bye!" Angel called after her. The he groaned and leaned against the wall. He hated fighting with her.

Buffy went straight back to UC Sunnydale and waited for Willow to get out of class. When she did, Buffy went right up to her. "Hey Will."

"Hi Buffy, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor." Buffy said.

"Sure." Willow replied. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could research something for me."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**A few days later**

Angel was waiting for Buffy. They were going out for a big, non-slaying related date that night. Buffy had gotten the night off for patrol, and they were going to at least attempt to have a evening without dealing with demons or vampires or any other kind of hell-ish things they dealt with on a regular basis.

Buffy walked in. Angel stood up and stared, unable to take his eyes off her. She looked _amazing_. She was wearing a dark blue dress that went a little past her knees (it looked open enough that if they were attacked, she could probably still fight in it), and her hair was curled into ringlets. "I thought about wearing the silver cross necklace you gave me when we first met," she said, "But I was worried about burning you with it." She noticed him looking at her. She looked at the ground bashfully. "That bad, huh?"

"You look incredible." Angel said. She blushed. "I feel underdressed."

"Thanks." She said. "And you're not underdressed, you look great." She walked over and kissed him.

Angel smiled. "Should we go?"

"First," Buffy said. "I thought you'd want to know: I asked Willow to research the powers of the ring, to see if it would help against the curse. She looked, and she said she doesn't think it will. It just defends against sunlight and stuff like that." She was disappointed, but it didn't matter. She _would_find something eventually to help with the curse.

Angel frowned. "Why did you ask Willow? I thought we were done talking about that." He said, a little upset.

"I just wanted to know, in case…" she trailed off.

"In case I ever change my mind?" Angel finished for her. "You went behind my back."

"I just want you to be happy." Buffy said quietly. She hadn't expected this at all.

"I am happy." Angel said fiercely. "But I don't want to use the ring."

"Why not?" Buffy asked, suddenly angry. "What would be so bad about using the ring to get something that you deserve?"

"Because I don't!" Angel yelled. "I don't deserve it! I've killed hundreds of people, I've torn apart families and burned whole cities to the ground-"

"Angelus did that! You are not Angelus, you're Angel!" Buffy shouted back. "And it's not going to work anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"I think it does." Angel replied. "You still did it, even though I asked you not to. You went behind my back and did something you knew I wouldn't like."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Yes it is! I thought I could trust you."

"You can."

"I'm not so sure. If you specifically asked me not to do something, I wouldn't do it. You clearly think differently."

"Well I didn't think you would overreact like this!"

"I just didn't think you would do something like this."

"I can't believe, that after all we've been through together, that this one time would suddenly make you question my trustworthiness!" Buffy yelled angrily. The fury balled up inside her. How could he think that about her? "All I did was ask Willow to research something!"

"Which you did even-"

"Even though you asked me not to." Buffy finished, rolling her eyes. "I get it. You know what? Call me when you grow up." She pushed him hard into the wall and turned to leave.

"You're just going to leave?" Angel asked. Part of him was hurt, but part of him was angry too.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well maybe you should." Angel said angrily. "Why don't you get out."

"Gladly." Buffy said. She stormed out without looking back.

Angel watched her walk away. He realized suddenly what he'd done. "No." he whispered. He ran outside. "Buffy, come back!" he yelled. But she was already gone. He fell to his knees. "Come back." He whispered.

Buffy went all the way back to her dorm. Willow wasn't there. She changed back into her normal clothes. Then she curled up on her bed and cried. She cried for a long time. Angel had told her to leave. It hurt so much. Finally, she got tired of crying her eyes out. She got up and went to the bar, the one Xander was working at. "Hey Xander." She said, sitting down.

"Buffy." Xander said, surprised. "I thought you were going out with Angel tonight."

Buffy sighed. "Give me a beer."

**000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next night**

Angel was brooding. Nothing unusual about that, except tonight he was brooding more. He hadn't spoken to Buffy. He'd called, but she hadn't answered. He'd left a message but she hadn't called back. He knew she was angry. Heck, he had been angry too, but he just wanted to see her again. Going a full day without hearing her voice was worse torture than Hell. He loved her more than anything, but if she didn't want him…

Suddenly he heard footsteps. "Buffy?" Angel called hopefully. It wasn't Buffy. It was Oz.

"Hey Angel." Oz said.

"Hi Oz." Angel sighed.

"I thought I'd come say hello." Oz said, coming to sit down next to Angel. Oz and Angel got along pretty well. They had a lot in common, and they understood each other. Actually, they were more or less friends. Oz looked at Angel. "I heard you're fighting with Buffy."

Angel sighed. "Yeah, we're fighting."

"She was pretty upset when I saw her today. Xander said she was at the bar for a long time last night."

"I considered getting drunk. I almost headed over to Willy's, but I decided against it. Nothing good ever come out of me drinking."

Oz almost smiled. "I promised Willow I'd ask you to consider talking to her."

"It's not so much a question of whether I want to talk to her as much as whether she wants to talk to me."

"I think it's worth a shot. She seems miserable, and so do you."

"Yes, miserable is a good word for this situation."

"I thought so." Oz agreed. There was a silence. Then Oz said, "I think she's at the bar right now."

Angel looked at him. "You're sure she wants to see me?"

"I think you guys can make it work. I know you love her, and I know she loves you. And I know that it will be extremely stupid of you if you break up over the ring of Amarra."

Angel sighed. "Oh, you heard about that."

"I actually think I have to side with Buffy." Oz said. "I don't see why you won't use the ring from time to time."

"Because I don't deserve it!" Angel said loudly.

"That was a long time ago."

"So maybe it was." Angel sighed. "But I'm worried. Almost every vampire in the world would give up anything for that ring. It's dangerous enough having it. If I wear it…"

"You're worried you'll be attacked?"

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Buffy getting hurt. Or anyone else. It's too dangerous, someone will get hurt. And I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"The only one who would really get hurt in that scenario is the vampire that was stupid enough to attack you." Oz said. Angel gave him a weird look. "Come on, Angel. You're Angelus, and you have the Jem of Amarra. I think a vampire would have to be pretty darn stupid to attack you, and stupid vampires are easy to kill."

Angel nodded. "I guess I see what you mean. I'll think about it." After a moment, he added, "You're sure she's at the bar?"

"That's where Willow said she was heading. You want to go talk to her? I'll drive."

"Sounds good." He heard the phone ring. "Only the Scoobies have my number." He said, frowning.

"I can get it." Oz said, getting up. He answered it. "Hello? Xander, it's Oz. Yeah, I'm with Angel."

"Why is Xander calling me?" Angel mumbled, standing up.

A few minutes later, Oz came back to Angel. "Slight change of plans. We're going to the dorms."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel and Oz hurried into Buffy's dorm. They stopped dead at the sight in front of them. Xander and Giles were standing in the middle of the room, staring at Buffy, who was spinning around in a chair, waving a stick and grunting. "Huh." Oz said. "There's something you don't see every day."

"What's wrong with her?" Angel asked Xander and Giles. "Is she really drunk?"

"Not exactly." Giles said.

"Well, sort of." Xander said. "She had a lot of the beer. And I swear I didn't know, but…the beer might have been…sort of…tainted."

"You gave her tainted beer?" Angel cried, outraged.

"I didn't know!" Xander insisted.

"What did it do to her?" Angel asked impatiently.

"Well…" Xander trailed off. Everyone looked at Buffy again. She fell of her chair. "She's sort of acting like…well…she's getting stupider. Like a caveman…cavewoman…whatever. But supposedly it wears off."

"Supposedly?" Angel repeated.

Buffy was looking at the TV now. "Want people. Where people go?"

Giles leaned toward her and said, very loudly and clearly, "The TV is off."

"Want. Want people." Buffy said loudly.

"This is very strange." Oz said.

"No kidding." Angel said under his breath. He looked at Xander angrily. "What if she hurts herself?"

"Well that's why we're here."

"She's stronger than all of us! Even me!" Angel cried.

"You're sure it will wear off?" Giles asked Xander.

"Yes. The guy said probably by tomorrow morning."

"Well what can go wrong by tomorrow?" Oz asked. They all stared at him. "You're right, stupid question."

"She's not our only problem." Xander said. "The guys she was drinking with-"

"She was drinking with guys?" Angel interrupted.

Xander tried to hide his smirk. "Yeah. And they had way more than she did. And they could be anywhere. They might hurt someone."

"We have to find them." Giles said.

Angel groaned. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not." Oz said.

"Yes it is. If I had never had that stupid argument with her-"

"It still would have happened to the others." Oz said.

"But it is your fault it happened to Buffy." Xander said. Giles groaned.

"Oh, let's please not start the arguments right now, we have bigger problems. We have to make sure no one gets hurt as a result of this." He said.

"Giles is right." Angel sighed. "Buffy…Buffy?" they all looked around. She was gone. "Damn it!" Angel yelled, sitting on the bed and resting his head in his hands. "Now what?"

"We have to go look for her." Xander said urgently.

Angel looked at him. "But what about-"the phone rang. Angel sighed and picked it up. Anyone calling her would probably talk to her boyfriend just as well. "Hello?" he said.

"Oh, Angel, thank god." Willow's voice responded through the phone.

"Willow." Angel said, glancing at the others to make sure they heard. "What's up?"

"There's a fire! They guys who drank the beer, they started a fire, it's spreading throughout the building, and there are people trapped inside!"

"We'll be right there." Angel said. He hung up and turned to everyone else. "Willow found the guys. They started a fire." He walked out the door. Everyone else followed him.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel, Oz, Xander, and Giles found the building quickly, and saw Willow standing outside. "Willow!" Angel shouted. "We can probably still save the people-"

"You don't have to." Willow said. She pointed to where Buffy was standing, over by a bunch of people. "She did it just fine."

"Buffy." Angel said, relieved. _Thank__god__she__'__s__ok._

"She saved all those people, even with the effects of the beer?" Giles asked.

"That's my girl." Angel said with pride. He walked over to Buffy and leaned down so they were eye level. "And what have we learned? Beer: bad."

"That's what I said." Xander said, shaking his head.

"Yes but she'll listen to me." Angel said, smirking at him. He kissed Buffy on the head. "Let's get you home."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next day**

Buffy answered the door when someone knocked. "Angel." She said, somewhat surprised.

Angel smiled. "Hi Buffy. How do you feel?" he asked, coming in and shutting the door for her.

"Bad." Buffy sighed. "I can't believe what happened last night."

Angel chuckled. "It was kind of funny, if you think about it."

"Speak for yourself." Buffy sighed, falling back onto the bed. Then she frowned. "Wait a minute. It's the middle of the day, how did you get here? I know there are sewer lines leading to the school, but there aren't any leading right up to this building, you would have had to go through sunlight…" she trailed off as Angel lifted up his hand for her to see. "You're wearing the ring."

"You win." He said quietly. "You have a point. But," he added quickly, "I'm not wearing it all the time. And if a single person gets hurt because of it, I'm smashing it. And I don't want to fight about it anymore."

"No." Buffy agreed. "But thank you. You really do deserve this, Angel." She motioned for him to sit down. He did, and she rested her head in his lap. "What made you see reason?"

"I talked to Oz." Angel admitted.

"So you'll listen to him but not me?"

"He's a very wise man."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." She kissed him. He wrapped her arms tightly around her. When Buffy pulled away, she sighed. "It doesn't help with the curse."

"No." Angel said. He pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "But we'll find something that will." Buffy smiled and kissed him again.

**I know that Angel doesn't keep the ring in the real version. I want him to have it though, for future reasons. Buffy's very persuasive. And Oz. I always though Angel and Oz could have been really good friends. I am going to bring in Tara though, so Oz doesn't last much longer. But I might bring him in from time to time anyway, because he and Angel are friends…you'll have to wait and see. I'm might not have the next chapter on by tomorrow. I swear, I'm trying to update regularly, but with school and homework I only get so much writing time. Please review! **


	6. Wild at Heart

**Chapter/episode 6: Wild at heart.**

**Ok, before we get started I want to answer a question that several people have asked. Riley will be in this story. I don't particularly like him, and there will be Riley-bashing, but he will be in it. The only reason he hasn't made an appearance yet is because he really doesn't do anything important for the first couple of episodes. He will appear fairly soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.**

Buffy, Angel, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Anya were at the Bronze. Oz's band wasn't playing that night, so he was just hanging out with Willow.

"This is the band that was playing the other night, isn't it?" Xander asked. "They're good."

"Yeah, I guess they're ok." Buffy said. "What do you think, Willow?" she glanced at Angel. "I'm not even going to bother asking you."

"Smart girl." Angel said.

Willow didn't answer Buffy's question. She was watching Oz. He was staring at the girl who was singing, transfixed. She was frowning. Angel spoke up, "Oz?"

"Huh?" Oz said, snapping out of his trance. "Oh, yeah, they're great."

"Are you ok?" Angel whispered under his breath to Oz.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." Oz replied. "I was just thinking about something."

Angel was doubtful, but he didn't push the matter. He turned back to Buffy and started up conversation.

**A few days later**

Angel was still asleep in the morning. Suddenly he felt himself jerked upright and shook back and forth. "Wake up, Angel!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Angel cried, pushing away. He opened his eyes. "Buffy, what are you doing here?"

"There was a werewolf attack at my school last night." Buffy said seriously. Angel was instantly alert.

"A werewolf attack?" he repeated, jumping out of bed and grabbing a shirt.

"Yeah, and there's more. Professor Walsh, my psych teacher, was almost attacked, and she said there were two."

"_Two_ werewolves?" Angel cried. "We have two werewolves to worry about now?" he sighed and sat back down next to Buffy. "Is Oz…?"

"I don't know yet." Buffy sighed. "But if I had to guess…"

"He probably is." Angel sighed.

"Maybe you could talk to him?" Buffy suggested hopefully.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I'll talk to him today. You better go, you have to get to class."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Later that day, Oz walked into the mansion. "Angel?"

Angel, who was sitting in a chair with a cup of blood and a book, looked up. "Oz." he put both the cup and the book down and stood up. "I was going to go find you soon."

"You heard about the werewolf attack at the school." Oz guessed.

"Yeah." Angel said. He hesitated a moment, the said, "Did you-"

"Yeah, I was one of them." Oz sighed. "I broke through the cage. It must not have been as strong as I thought. Hopefully I didn't hurt anyone."

"Do you know who the other werewolf was?" Angel asked seriously. Oz didn't answer. "Oz?"

"It was Veruca." Oz said finally.

Angel frowned. "Who's Veruca?"

"The singer at the Bronze the other night. The one I kept staring at."

"She's a werewolf?" Angel cried.

"Apparently."

"Have you told the others?" Angel asked. "Is she dangerous?"

"No, I haven't told the others. Willow will freak out, you know she will. And I'm not sure if she'd dangerous. She definitely has a different attitude about it than I do. She seemed shocked by the idea of having a cage. I swear, Angel, I had no idea what she was, I found out this morning."

"I believe you." Angel said quickly.

"I can deal with this." Oz said. "I'll reinforce the doors of my cage, and I can talk to Veruca."

Angel nodded. "I can help with the doors."

"Thanks, come on."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Those should hold." Angel said, standing back to observe their work. "I don't think Angelus could even break these down." Then he added darkly, "Make a note of that."

Oz just nodded, ignoring the Angelus comment. "Thanks. I can't allow myself to get out. I don't want to hurt anybody." He looked at his watch. "You better go. It's almost sunset."

"You're sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Oz replied. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Angel turned to leave, but ran into someone. "Sorry." He said, but then he recognized her. It was the singer, Veruca. "Oz…"

"I asked her to come." Oz said.

Veruca looked at Angel. "And you are?"

Angel ignored her, and pulled Oz aside. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"I've got it under control, Angel. I have to help her. I know I can."

"You're playing with fire Oz. Be careful."

"I will. You need to go."

Angel nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." He left, glancing behind him at Oz a Veruca. He had a very bad feeling about this.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The Next Day**

Angel was eating breakfast in the kitchen the next morning when Buffy burst in. "Angel!" she shouted. Angel jumped and dropped his glass. It shattered and the blood spilled everywhere.

"Buffy." Angel said, annoyed. "How did you sneak up on me?"

Buffy sighed and pulled a broom out of the cupboard. "Here," She said, handing it to him. He took it and grabbed a towel for the blood.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Oz." Buffy said. Angel froze in mid-sweep. "Willow went to bring him breakfast this morning and found him in his cage with that singer, Veruca. They slept together."

"Oh no." Angel groaned, throwing the broom to the ground.

"I just thought you might want to know." Buffy said quietly. Angel walked out of the kitchen, Buffy behind him.

"I told him to be careful." Angel sighed. "He came to me yesterday about the werewolf attack, he said he ran into Veruca, she was the other werewolf. He said he just wanted to keep her from hurting anyone."

"I think that might have been his original intention." Buffy said gently. Angel pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I'll clean up your kitchen, you go try to find Oz."

Angel nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now get your ring and go."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel searched everywhere he could think of all day. He couldn't find Oz anywhere. He talked to everyone he could think of. He finally headed back to Buffy and Willow's dorm. No one was there. Sighing, he went downstairs and was going to leave when he heard a loud crash coming from what he guessed were the kitchens. He burst into the room.

Buffy and Willow were there, as was a big wolf. "Oz." Angel said. Something else caught his eye as well. "Veruca." He whispered. She was dead.

"Angel, the gun!" Buffy shrieked. Angel saw the tranquilizer gun on the floor. He moved to grab it, but Oz attacked him.

"Buffy, catch!" Angel yelled. He managed to grab the gun and throw it to her. She caught it and shot Oz. He fell to the ground. Angel, who had been knocked to the ground in the attack, stood up. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine." Buffy said. Willow just stared at Oz, tears in her eyes.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

The next day, Oz came to the mansion. "Morning." He said.

"How are you?" Angel asked.

"I've been better." He admitted. "I came to say goodbye. I'm leaving."

Angel nodded. "I thought you might."

"I'll miss Willow, but I can't hurt her anymore. We said goodbye already. She was upset, but she'll meet someone else eventually."

"She'll be fine." Angel assured him. "She's got us."

"I know." Oz said. "I'll hope for the best for you and Buffy. You guys are perfect, Angel, never let that go."

"I won't." Angel said. "Stay in touch."

"I'll do that." Oz agreed. "So…this is it. See you, I suppose."

"Yeah." Angel said. "Bye."

**I know that one was short. I couldn't think of much more to do, though. I'm really sorry about the long wait. I'm really going to try to update every day. Riley appears in the next chapter. Please review! **


	7. The Initiative

**Chapter/episode 7: The Initiative. First Riley episode…yay? Like I said, I don't exactly like him, but he is a necessary character. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or a squirrel.**

The Psych class had just ended for the day. Riley Finn looked around the room, his eyes landing on Buffy. He had been thinking a lot about Buffy. They had only met a few times, the most notable of which involved her dropping a very heavy book on his head, but she seemed nice, smart, and funny. Not to mention she was very good looking. His friends kept telling him to ask her out, and even Professor Walsh liked her. And there she was, just over there…

"Buffy!" he called, hurrying to catch up with her and Willow.

"Hi Riley." Buffy said, smiling at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Riley said, suddenly very nervous. "What about you?"

Buffy shrugged. "Not much. Was there something you wanted?"

"Uh, well I was just back there, in the classroom, uh, where we both go, and I was standing, and I saw you leave, and I walked over here," he rambled stupidly. _Pull__it__together,__Riley._ He thought. "And I just wanted to ask you-"

"Buffy!"

Buffy, Willow, and Riley all turned around. Buffy smiled. "Angel, what are you doing here?"

Angel walked over to join them. "I came to surprise you. You're done with classes, right?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

Angel looked at Willow. "How are you doing Willow?"

Willow shrugged. "Ok, I guess." She sighed. She'd been depressed ever since Oz had left.

Riley was a bit confused, as he had no idea who this person was. He was fairly certain he'd never seen him on campus before. He was about to ask when Buffy said to Angel, "You're sweet," And kissed him. Riley heart sank.

**"**Uh, Buffy, who is this?" he asked, faking a smile and trying to look unconcerned.

"Oh, right. Riley, this is my boyfriend, Angel. Angel, this is Riley Finn."

"Hello." Angel said pleasantly. Riley nodded in return.

"You're in a good mood." Buffy noted.

"Yeah." Angel agreed. "I guess I am. It just such a nice day, isn't it? I mean, the sun is shining…"

Buffy and Willow shared a knowing glance. Angel, though still worried about someone getting hurt because he had the ring, loved being able to walk into sunlight. "Anyway," Buffy said, "We should go. "Bye, Riley."

"It was nice to meet you." Angel said, and they walked away.

Riley watched them leave. "Nice to meet you too." He sighed sadly.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Riley met up with his friends, Forest and Graham. "Something wrong, Riley?" Graham asked, seeing the depressed look on Riley's face.

Riley nodded. "It's about Buffy Summers."

"Did you ask her out yet?" Forest asked. They were walking through their Frat house, heading upstairs.

"I was going to." Riley said. "I was talking to her after class, and I was just about to ask her out when I met her _boyfriend._"

"Oh." Forest and Graham said together.

"Yeah, oh." Riley agreed.

"Sorry about that, man." Forest said. "But don't worry, there are other girls."

"Whatever." Riley sighed. "Come on, we're going to be late."

They went through the secret entrance to the base of the Initiative. Maggie Walsh was waiting for them. "Good, Agent Finn." She said when they arrived. "We've been waiting."

Riley nodded. "So standard check-in-"

He was cut off by a loud alarm going off. "One of the hostiles are escaping!" a nearby agent yelled.

"Which one?" Riley asked, running over with Forest and Graham in tow.

"Hostile 17." The agent said. Another agent ran over to join them, followed by Professor Walsh.

"He got away, sir."

"Then we have to catch him."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

A Scooby meeting was taking place in Giles's apartment. They were discussing the army guys Buffy had run into on campus.

"I almost didn't get to Willow and…the werewolves in time because of them." Buffy said, avoiding saying Oz's name in front of Willow. "I want to find out who they are and who're working for."

Giles nodded. "I agree, it could become a problem if they keep getting in the way."

Buffy looked at Angel. "Got any ideas?"

Angel thought for a minute. "I'll head over to Willy's tonight, see if he's heard anything."

Buffy nodded. "Good idea. I'll patrol the campus tonight, see what I can find."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel walked into Willy the Snitch's bar. Willy saw him. "Angel! Long time no see."

Angel went up to the bar. "I need information."

Willy sighed. "Of course you do. Would it kill you to come in just to chit-chat?"

"Yes." Angel pulled thirty dollars out of his pocket and showed it to Willy, without giving it to him. "Have you heard anything about soldiers that hunt and go after demons and vampires?"

Willy glanced around to make sure no one was listening before saying, "I haven't seen them in here, but some of the costumers have been talking about them. They're always talking about close calls. Apparently most of the demons they go after are usually never seen again. That's all I know. I swear!" he added quickly and Angel raised his fist threateningly.

Angel watched him for a moment before deciding he was telling the truth. He handed Willy the money. "Keep your ears open. I might come back to see if you've heard anything else."

"Of course." Willy said. "Hey, you and your girl should come down sometime. Get a drink."

A smile flickered on Angel's face. "Buffy's not much for the drinking. Bad experience with beer recently." He walked out the door. He was walking down the street when a car sped down the street way too fast. Angel saw a woman crossing the street. "Look out!" he shouted, and he ran forward and pushed the girl out of the way of the car, into an ally.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "Thank you so much."

"Are you ok?" Angel asked.

High above them, unknown to Angel, Spike, having just escaped from the Initiative, watched them. In a high voice he said, "How can I thank you, you mysterious dark-clad hunk-of-the-night thing?"

Then, in a voice mocking Angel, "No need, little lady. Your tears of gratitude are enough for me. You see, I was once a bad-ass vampire. But love, and a pesky curse, de-fanged me. And now I'm just a big fluffy puppy with bad teeth." He watched as the girl stepped forward and Angel stepped back. "No, not the hair, never the hair."

Back to the girl voice. "But there must be some way I can show my appreciation."

And in his Angel-voice, "No. Saving people's my job. And building up a load a sexual tension and prancing away like a magnificent poof is truly thanks enough."

The girl: "I understand. I have a nephew who's gay, so…"

And back to Angel. "Say no more. Evil's still afoot, and I'm almost out of that nancy-boy hair gel I like so much. Quickly, to the Angel-mobile, away!"

He watched them walk away. "Go on." he said, his voice back normal now that he was done mocking them. "I'll deal with you later, Angel. I've got a bigger problem to deal with right now. They call her the Slayer."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel went back to UC Sunnydale and found Buffy patrolling. "Willy didn't know much. I told him to listen for anything. Oh, and I saved a woman from being run over by a car."

"That's nice." Buffy said distractedly, looking around. "It's been pretty quiet around here, I haven't seen anything."

Meanwhile, Riley, Forest, and Graham were hiding in the bushes. They'd been searching for Spike, or "Hostile 17". "Isn't that Buffy?" Graham asked. "Who's that with her?"

"Her boyfriend." Riley said shortly.

"Oh."

"Let's see if Hostile 17 goes after her." Forest suggested.

"You want to use the girl I have a crush on as bait?" Riley cried, outraged.

"Well…her and her boyfriend."

Riley sighed, but eventually agreed. They watched Buffy and Angel talk. They watched until suddenly they got a message: he'd been sighted in the dorms.

Angel suddenly looked up. "Do you hear that?"

Buffy listened as hard as she could. "It sounds like…screaming."

Angel frowned, concentrating on the noise. "It sounds like it's coming from the dorms." He looked at the building. "It's coming from…yours."

They looked at each other. "Willow!" they shouted together, and ran toward the building.

They ran all the way up to Buffy and Willow's floor. Much to their surprise, it was filled with smoke. "What's going on?" Buffy shouted. She heard gunfire, and then she knew. It was their little soldier friends.

"Spike!" Angel yelled, able to see him through the smoke with his good vampire eyesight. He lunged at Spike, while Buffy went to check on Willow.

"Are you ok?" she asked when she found her.

"Spike." Willow gasped. Angel ran inside.

"He got away." He said. "Spike got away."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The Next Day**

Riley saw Buffy and Willow sitting in the cafeteria, talking. He then noticed that Angel had come a joined them, apparently visiting Buffy.

Riley had done a lot of thinking while lying in bed the night before. He liked Buffy. Buffy was with someone else. So what? He would just try to be her friend. Of course, if the opportunity to go out with her ever appeared, he would gladly take it, and of course he was hoping for it, but for right now they'd just be friends. He went and sat down with them. "Hey Buffy. How are you?"

**Please review!**


	8. Pangs

**Chapter/episode 8: Pangs. For reasons I feel are fairly obvious, I had to get kind of creative to make this work. I think it worked out pretty well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Angel was sitting in the mansion, drawing, when Buffy and Willow arrived. He smiled and got up to meet them.

"Hey Buffy." He said.

"Angel." Buffy said excitedly. "Will you help me with Thanksgiving? We're all going to have Thanksgiving."

Angel raised his eyebrows. "Uh, sure."

"Buffy," Willow began. "Don't you think we should put Thanksgiving aside right now and focus on what happened to Xander?"

Angel frowned. "What happened to Xander?"

"Oh, he fell down a hole at the construction site, but that's not the point." Buffy said dismissively.

"He fell down a hole?"

"Yeah, we think there's something weird going on." Willow answered, seeing Buffy was not going to. "I thought-"

"We should go grocery shopping." Buffy interrupted. Willow rolled her eyes. Angel smiled, amused by Buffy's apparent obsession with Thanksgiving.

"I'll go shopping with you," Angel said, "If you'll tell me what's going on first."

"Deal."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy, Angel, and Willow were walking down the street, carrying shopping bags. Buffy was still going on about Thanksgiving, which, for reasons he could not explain, Angel found very cute. "…we can eat at Giles's place, he'll help with some of the cooking, and Angel, you can help with that too-"

"Angel can cook?" Willow interrupted. She looked at Angel. "But you don't eat."

Angel shrugged. "Yeah, I can cook. Seemed like a good skill to have."

"He's a good cook." Buffy said. "That's why I need his help for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Buffy, look, there's Riley." Willow said. They looked and saw it was true, Riley Finn was headed their way.

"Hey Buffy." He said.

"Hi Riley." Buffy said. "You remember Willow, and my boyfriend, Angel."

"Right, hi." Riley said.

"I'll get the drinks from the café." Angel said.

"Ok, thanks." Buffy said. Angel kissed her and turned back to the café.

"I'll go with him." Willow said, going after Angel.

"You don't think he has a thing for her, do you?" Angel asked Willow.

"Does Riley have a thing for Buffy?" Willow said, trying to hide her smirk. "Yes, of course he does."

"I knew there was something I didn't like about him." Angel growled, glancing back at where Riley was talking to Buffy.

"Jealous?" Willow asked teasingly.

"No. Riley doesn't-"Angel was cut off when someone grabbed him from behind, pulling him backwards, and then grabbing Willow by the arm as well and pulling her in too.

Willow shrieked. "Evil thing, evil thing!"

"Shush!" their kidnapper cried, glancing over at where Buffy and Riley were talking. "I don't want the Slayer to hear."

Their kidnapper was a man. He had dark hair. He also had an Irish accent.

"What do you want?" Angel asked threateningly. The man put his arms up in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you. The name's Doyle. I've been sent here by the Powers that Be."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"The Slayer is in danger." Doyle said. Fear flared in Angel's eyes.

"What do you know?"

"Not much. I'm here to help save her. I hear you're the person to talk to about that."

Angel nodded. "Good call. Why don't you want Buffy to know?"

"Well being in danger can make you jumpy. She's happier and safer not knowing."

"Buffy's in danger a lot, she can handle it."

Doyle shook his head. "Not like this. If the Powers that Be are taking personal interest in it, it's a bigger danger. She can't know."

Angel looked Doyle over. "How do I know the Powers really sent you?" he asked. "What are you, anyway?"

"He looks human to me." Willow said, also looking at him.

"Yeah, he _looks_ human." Angel said.

"I am human!" Doyle cried defensively. Suddenly he sneezed and morphed into a demon with horns coming out of his face. Willow made a face. Doyle looked embarrassed. "On my…mother's side."

"You're half demon." Angel said, understanding.

Doyle nodded, going back to normal. "My mother is a human, but my dad was a demon."

"That happens?" Willow cried, looking at Angel.

"Not too often," Angel said. "But yeah."

"Look, are you going to help me or not?" Doyle asked.

"I'll help." Angel said. "But I'm not keeping Buffy in the dark about it."

Doyle looked frustrated. "Look, Angel-"

"Guys?" Buffy came up behind them. They'd been so busy talking that they hadn't noticed her say goodbye to Riley. "Who's your friend?"

"Buffy this is Doyle." Angel said, ignoring Doyle's looks. "He's half demon, and he was sent here by the Powers that Be because you're in some kind of danger. He is currently glaring at me because I'm not supposed to tell you."

Buffy was quiet. Doyle sighed. "Maybe we should all sit down and talk. My partners will be here soon."

"Your partners?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. I've been working with them in L.A. I just met them recently."

They all sat down at a table. "What kind of danger am I in, exactly?" Buffy asked.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't actually know. You see, I have these visions, from the Powers, of people in trouble. I had one of you last night. All I know is that something's going to happen."

Buffy nodded and looked at Angel, who was staring at the ground, apparently in deep thought. Suddenly Doyle said, "Oh, there they are."

A moment later, Willow cried, "Cordelia! And…Wesley?"

Buffy and Angel looked up. Cordelia and Wesley, Buffy's former Watcher, sat down with them. "Hello Buffy, Angel, Willow." Wesley said pleasantly.

"Hi." Willow said in surprise. She looked at Doyle. "They're your partners?"

"Yep."

"Everyone's up to speed, I assume?" Wesley asked Doyle. He nodded. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well…"Buffy said. "We're having a big thanksgiving, why don't you guys come? We would all be together, for strength in numbers, and we could discuss what the danger might be."

"I think that is an excellent idea." Wesley said.

"Yeah," Willow agreed. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of room for you guys."

"Well, that's that then." Cordelia said. "I have to spend an entire holiday with you losers, but we'll probably save a life. I guess that evens itself out."

"It's nice to see she's progressed as a person." Angel muttered under his breath to Buffy.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Buffy, I really think you're overreacting just a little." Angel was saying.

"No I'm not! It's ruined, it's all ruined!"

"Well we're not finished yet." He pointed out.

"No, it's a terrible dinner." Buffy sighed. Angel pulled her into his arms. They were in Giles's kitchen. It was Thanksgiving, and they were trying to start on dinner. Buffy was freaking out just a little.

"What's wrong?" Angel whispered. "Why are you so worried about this dinner?"

"It has to be perfect! It's my first Thanksgiving without my family, the first one I'm planning. I have to prove I can do it, Angel! I have to prove that I can do something right!"

"Buffy, you don't have to prove anything to anyone!" Angel said. "Especially to me."

"I have to prove it to myself."

Angel kissed her. "Well, if it means anything, I think it's perfect. Besides, it's just a meal, what could go wrong?"

At that moment Willow answered the door and cried, "Xander!"

Anya and Xander came in. Xander looked terrible. He was leaning against Anya. "He's not very well." Anya said.

Buffy glared at Angel. "You jinxed it." She accused, and ran off to help Xander onto the couch.

Angel watched her run away. "I'm sorry!" he called. He followed her.

"I think it's either small pox or syphilis." Anya was saying. Angel looked at him.

"Syphilis." He said. "Definitely Syphilis."

"But people never get Syphilis anymore!" Buffy cried.

"Well, actually-"Angel began.

"Shut up!" Buffy said. "The point is, how did he get it?"

"Maybe it's connected to what happened at the construction site." Angel suggested.

"Of course!" Willow shouted. "Syphilis was really common during the first Thanksgiving, when the pilgrims wiped out the Native Americans by infecting them with the disease that cruelly killed so many of-"

"Yes, we get it Willow." Buffy interrupted. "Ok, so something weird is going on."

Suddenly Doyle, Cordelia, and Wesley walked in. "Hello, every-on my god, you look terrible Xander." Cordelia said. Xander rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to see you too, Cordy."

Giles walked in. "I heard people. Hello, you must be Doyle." He shook Doyle's hand.

"Yes, you must be Giles. Eh, what's wrong with him?" he nodded at Xander.

"He's got Syphilis." Angel answered for Giles.

"Oh. Well, uh, that's not normal, is it?" Doyle asked. Angel shook his head.

Buffy gasped suddenly. "The food is burning!" she ran into the kitchen. "Somebody help me in here!" she called. Giles hurried after her.

Willow sighed. "Xander dying of an illness no one ever gets, Cordelia is here, Buffy is freaking out about cooking…could this day get any weirder?"

Suddenly the door flew open. "Let me in!" Spike shouted. He was wrapped in a blanket. "Invite me in, please!"

"Yes apparently it can." Wesley said to Willow.

Angel ran over to the door, followed closely by Buffy, who ran out of the kitchen with a bowl in her arms. "We are not letting you in, Spike." Angel said firmly.

"You attacked Willow just the other day." Buffy pointed out.

"I didn't touch her. I tried to, but I couldn't. Tell them!" he yelled to Willow.

"It's true." Willow admitted.

Angel hesitated. The idea that Spike suddenly couldn't hurt anyone was interesting, but was it worth the risk of letting him into the house. He looked at Giles. "It's your call, Giles." He said. "It is your house."

"If you tie him up." Giles said, and Angel nodded. "Come in, Spike."

Angel grabbed Spike and pulled him over to a chair. "Somebody, get me some rope!"

"This is totally going to ruin everything, isn't it?" Buffy muttered to herself, heading back to the kitchen.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy, Giles, Angel, Cordelia, and Spike were the only ones currently left in the house. Everyone else would be back soon, after investigating a lead. Spike was tied to a chair in the corner, loudly begging for some blood to drink. "Do you know what happens to vampires who don't get to feed?"

"I've always wondered that, actually." Giles said, looking up.

"Giles, plates." Buffy, who was setting the table, said.

"Living skeletons, mate." Spike said. "Like famine pictures from those dusty countries. Only not half as funny."

"Shut up, Spike." Angel said. He turned to Cordelia.

"So how did you run into Doyle and Wesley?" he asked.

"I went to L.A. to become an actress. Doyle saved me from a vampire. He had a vision about me. I agreed to help him. Wesley found us just a few weeks ago. He was claiming to be a rouge demon hunter."

"Huh?" Buffy stopped and turned to Cordy. "Wes says he's a rouge demon hunter?"

"Yep. Showed up on a motorcycle and wearing a leather jacket."

Buffy and Angel looked at each other, and burst into laughter.

Suddenly an arrow shot through the window, narrowly missing Buffy. There was a loud crash outside. "Get down!" Angel yelled, pulling Buffy and Cordelia to the ground. Giles ran in from the kitchen. Angel saw another arrow hit Spike in the chest.

"Hey!" Spike yelled. "Watch the heart!"

Doyle appeared in the front door. "We found it, and it's very pissed."

"No kidding!" Cordelia yelled from the floor. Buffy and Angel got up. They were fighting within minutes.

Buffy was fighting one until she made it turn into a bear. Spike, who was still tied to a chair behind her, yelled, "A bear! You made a bear!"

"I didn't mean to." Buffy said in a small voice.

"Undo it! Undo it!" Spike shouted frantically.

The bear attacked Buffy. Angel attacked it from behind. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

The fight eventually led Angel outside. Soon he and Doyle were standing back-to-back. "What do we do?" Angel asked him.

"Why are ya asking me?"

"Well it was your vision!"

"It's not like they give me specific instructions on how to kill it!"

Xander, who was also fighting nearby, said, "That's really stupid."

Doyle looked indignant. "Shut up! It is not!"

Suddenly their attackers vanished. Angel blinked, taken aback. "Where did they…never mind, just tell me later. Much, much later."

"Good plan." Doyle sighed.

They went inside. Buffy ran over and threw her arms around Angel. She kissed him. Doyle smiled and turned to find Cordelia. "Cordy."

"Oh, thank god you're ok!" Cordy shrieked, taking them all by surprise. She threw her arms around him and, to even more surprise, kissed him. Buffy and Angel, who had pulled away from each other, both had smiles growing on their faces. The others watched from around the room.

Wesley appeared next to Angel. His eyes landed on Doyle and Cordelia, and he smiled. "I've been waiting for that to happen." He remarked to Angel.

Cordelia and Doyle parted. Doyle looked slightly stunned. Cordy grinned at him and took his hand. Buffy looked around the room at her friends. "Let's eat."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Everyone was sitting around the table, even Spike. It was a little cramped, but nobody cared. Cordelia, who was sitting next to Doyle, said, "This is delicious, thanks Buffy."

Buffy blushed a little. "Well everyone helped."

Angel smiled and put his arm around her. "Told you it would work out."

Buffy giggled. "Ok, so you were right, as always." She kissed him. Then she turned back to the table. "I'd say this qualifies for best Thanksgiving ever."

Angel nodded in agreement. The he started talking to Doyle, who was in a wonderful mood. Everyone was talking and laughing with each other. For the moment, everything was perfect.

**I always liked Doyle. I wish he had lived and that he and Cordy had eventually gotten together, because I loved the two of them. In this version he will live, and they will be brought up from time to time (like Oz). Next chapter is Something Blue, and I have big plans for that, so you have something to look forward to. Please review!**


	9. Something Blue

**This is chapter/episode nine: Something Blue. Personally, I think this episode is hilarious. Don't worry, all weird things will go as planned, but I've added something for Angel to do as well, while his girlfriend is planning a wedding with Spike.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Spike was chained into Giles's bathtub. "Angel," he said desperately "Tell your crazy girlfriend to get me some blood!"

"Don't call her crazy." Angel snarled. But then he added, "Get him some blood, Buffy."

Buffy sighed. "Fine. I'll be back, keep an eye on him." She said to Angel, nodding at Spike. Angel nodded and Buffy left the room.

"Thanks." Spike said.

"Don't look too much into it." Angel said, scowling. "If you continue not to cooperate, I'll tell her never to get you blood again."

Spike scoffed. "You're too much of a softy to do that."

"Try me."

Spike was going to respond when Buffy came back with a cup of blood and a straw. Grimacing, she sat at the edge of the tub and held out the cup, and Spike began drinking through the straw. Buffy shuddered. "Ok, this is very gross."

"Oh, come on." Spike said, rolling his eyes. "Like you've never done this with Angel."

"Hey!" Angel protested. "I do not make her feed me!"

Giles came in. "Willow's going to work on the spell."

"Good." Buffy said. "I'm glad she's focused on something."

"How is she doing?" Angel asked. He had been worried about Willow after Oz had left. She seemed so sad. Though admittedly, it did make him feel a little better about his decision not to leave Buffy. He was sure she would have been through the same pain, possibly even worse, if he had left.

"She's doing better." Buffy said. "I think she might be close to moving on-"

"Oh come on, you're all blind." Spike said suddenly. "She's holding on by a thread."

"If you say so, Spike." Angel said, rolling his eyes. But he was secretly worried that Spike was right. Was Willow secretly hurting more than ever on the inside?

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Buffy!" Angel threw the door to Buffy's dorm open. Buffy and Willow were sitting and talking. Buffy seemed surprised to see him.

"Hi honey…I thought we didn't have plans until tomorrow-"

"Spike escaped." Angel interrupted. Buffy looked alarmed.

"He _escaped_? We have to find him." She jumped up and started going through her weapons.

"But I thought we were going to hang tonight." Willow said, looking disappointed.

"Sorry Wil, but this is really important. As soon as I get back, ok? Come on, Angel."

Angel, however, was looking at Willow, concerned. "Uh, you go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Um…ok." She looked confused, but she left.

"Are you ok Willow?" Angel asked once they were alone.

"She always has to go fight something. I bet she'll find him in two seconds." Willow said, not answering the question.

"Willow, I'm really sorry that Oz left." Angel said quietly, noticing how she tensed when he said his name. "But you have to move on. You're never going to feel better is you keep thinking about-"

"What would you know about it?" Willow snapped suddenly. "I bet you've always been the one who leaves in the past. Heck, you were going to leave Buffy just like Oz left me, weren't you? So don't you dare lecture me about moving on."

Angel was taken aback. Willow wasn't one to get angry and start yelling very often. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help."

"Well stop trying. You always do this, Angel, you start meddling in things that don't concern you, and you never do any good. You're useless, Angel. Why don't you just…join the circus!"

Angel sighed. "Fine. You win. See you later." He left.

As soon as he got outside, he found Buffy with Spike. "That was fast." He said, impressed.

"Yeah, that was probably one of the easiest hunts I've ever done." Buffy agreed. "I'm going to take him back to Giles."

"Ok." Angel agreed. "I'm going home. Why don't you meet me at the mansion after you drop off Spike?" he asked, smiling.

Buffy smiled back. "Ok, I'll be there."

"I'll be waiting." They kissed. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Oh, get a room." He said. Buffy glared at him.

"Shut up."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel was at the mansion, waiting for Buffy. He was sitting in the main room, staring at the fire.

That was when it hit him. He stood up suddenly. How could it have taken this long the figure it out? His whole life suddenly seemed to make sense. He wasn't meant to fight evil. He had a greater purpose in life.

He was meant to join the circus.

He needed to get started. He had already wasted 244 years! He would get some supplies downtown. Then he would go to Giles's apartment to find Buffy, and tell her he was joining the circus.

Life was finally starting to make sense.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Buffy!" Angel ran into the apartment, and then stopped short. A very strange sight greeted him.

Giles was fiddling with his glasses and squinting, like he couldn't see very well. But that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that Buffy and Spike were sitting in a chair together…kissing. "What the hell…?"

Giles squinted at him. "Angel? Oh thank god. Talk some sense into your girlfriend, because I can't seem to."

"Angel." Buffy got up. "I'm leaving you, and I marrying Spike."

There was a moment of complete silence, before Angel said, "Well, then, that makes what I have to say easier. I came here to tell you that I have to leave you because I'm leavening town. I am going to join the circus."

Buffy, Spike, and Giles stared at him for a couple seconds. Then they all reacted simultaneously in different ways. Buffy smiled and hugged him. Spike burst out laughing uncontrollably. Giles dropped the cup he was holding and started yelling.

Angel looked at Spike. "I'm glad she'll have someone to watch after her. Take good care of her."

"W-w-whatever you s-s-say, Peaches." Spike said, stuttering as he tried to talk through his laughter.

"_You __are __joining __the __circus?_" Giles yelled. "Dear lord, the world has gone completely mad."

"What made you decide to join the circus?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, really. I just suddenly realized that my purpose in life was to be a circus performer. I'm getting started right away, look." He reached into a bag that he was carrying and pulled out three balls. "I'm starting with juggling. Watch."

He tossed the balls in the air and attempted to juggle them. They quickly fell on the floor. "Well…it's a work in progress. I'm gonna…train first. What wrong with you, Giles?"

"He's going blind." Spike said.

"I most certainly am not!" Giles said. "Well…maybe a little."

Buffy smiled and sat back down with Spike. They kissed. Angel started emptying his bag of circus supplies. "Did I mention I'm also thinking of becoming a mime?"

Giles groaned loudly went to get himself a drink.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy was making out with Spike, Giles was sitting on the couch trying to drink (he was completely blind at this point), and Angel, who had been practicing circus tricks since he had arrived, was finally mastering juggling. "Hey, check this out!" he said, uncharacteristically cheerful. "I can do it now! Soon I can try it while riding a unicycle!"

Giles sighed. "I can hear you two kissing." He said to Buffy and Spike. "And Angel, maybe you could take a break from the circus tricks?"

"Sorry Giles, but this is my calling. I have to practice. But if you want me to, I'll move on to tightrope walking."

"In my house?" Giles cried.

"Don't worry, I've got some experience with this one already." He pulled out a rope he had bought to use as a tightrope.

Suddenly Xander and Anya came bursting through the door. "Demons!" Xander yelled.

"What?" Giles said, standing up quickly and looking in the wrong direction.

"They're over there." Angel said, turning him around.

"Why can't…" Xander trailed off.

"I'm having some…vision problems." Giles said.

"Well can you…oh my god, Spike is untied! But you know that…why is Spike untied?"

"Oh yeah." Buffy said. "Spike and I are getting married!"

Xander looked completely shocked. "How? What? How?"

"Three excellent questions." Giles said.

Xander looked at Angel. "And you're just going to allow this?"

"I'm ok with it, because I was going to have to leave Buffy soon anyway. I'm joining the circus." Angel said.

Xander stared at him. "…come again?"

"I'm going to join the circus." Angel repeated. He picked up the balls again and started juggling to show them. Xander looked at him, then at Buffy and Spike (who were making out), and then just looked at the floor.

"Can I be blind too?"

Giles sighed. "I don't blame you."

"Something weird is going on. You're going blind, Buffy and Spike are in love, Angel's joining the circus, and Xander is attracting demons." Anya said.

"You're attracting demons?" Angel asked with interest, and stopped juggling.

"Yeah, they're following me around." Xander groaned.

"So you've become like a demon magnet." Angel said.

"Yeah…wait a second." Xander said slowly. "That's what Willow said…she called me a demon magnet. And she said Buffy should marry Spike…"

"And she told me I couldn't see anything." Giles said suddenly.

"And now that I think about it," Angel said, "She did tell me I should join the circus (she was right, of course, but that's not the point)."

"It must be a spell." Anya said. "Everything she says comes true."

"How do we stop it?" Xander asked, glancing at Buffy and Spike with disgust.

"I don't know." Giles said.

"We have to find Willow." Angel said. "She can reverse it. Come on, Spike." He pulled Spike away from Buffy and dragged him across the room towards the door, Spike protesting loudly. "Buffy, you come too."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

So that's how Xander, Anya, and Angel ended up fighting off demons while Buffy and Spike made out on the floor.

Angel barely noticed Willow out of the corner of his eye. He whispered to himself, "She going to reverse the-"

Suddenly the demons disappeared. Buffy and Spike both started screaming, and jumped up. "Oh god, oh god." Buffy kept saying.

"Slayer, I taste like Slayer." Spike was saying.

Angel stood for a moment, dumbfounded. Buffy eventually wandered over to him. "Angel?"

"I wanted to join the circus. How could I have wanted to join the circus?" he looked pained. "I practiced juggling for hours. Hours, Buffy. _Hours_."

"At least you didn't try to marry Spike." Buffy shuddered.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Angel walked over and punched Spike hard in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Then he kissed Buffy.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next day**

"Apology cookies?" Willow offered. They were at Giles's apartment. Spike was tied to a chair, and Buffy was sitting on Angel's lap in another chair at the table.

Buffy took one. "Thanks, Will."

"No thanking! They're apology cookies." Willow said. "Angel?"

"I'll pass."

"I'm really sorry you almost joined the circus because of me." Willow said sheepishly.

"It's fine, Willow, really." Angel assured her with a small smile. "You didn't mean to. However," he became serious, "If you ever do something to cause Buffy to kiss Spike again, we're going to have a problem."

"Deal."

**Please review!**


	10. Hush

**This is chapter 10: Hush. This episode is cool, but I've always found The Gentlemen creepy. That's not just me, right? They're creepy. The episode is still awesome, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer anymore than I own the moon.**

Buffy was sitting in psych class. She was sort of daydreaming through the lecture, until someone from behind her whispered, "Hey, you."

She turned and saw Angel sitting behind her. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

He shrugged. "I decided to come keep you company." He ran his hand down her arm, making her shiver. He leaned in to kiss her.

"I really should be listening to the lesson." She whispered, and then kissed him.

After they stopped, the room was empty. Class was over. Buffy met Angel's eyes, and was about to go for another kiss when she heard something. It sounded like a human voice.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Angel. She got up and left the classroom, Angel following her.

There was a little girl standing at the end of the hallway. Buffy stopped and looked at her, Angel coming to a halt behind her. The girl was singing.

"_Can't even shout, can't even cry,_

_ The Gentlemen are coming by,_

_ Looking in windows, knocking on doors,_

_ They need to take seven and they might take yours,_

_ Can't call to mom, can't say a word, _

_ You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard."_

Angel was frowning, and Buffy tried to move toward the girl…when suddenly she woke up.

She was still sitting psych, though it appeared to be over. Angel wasn't there, and Willow was putting her things away next to her. "Great lesson." She was saying "Especially the last ten minutes. Everything about the final. Would hate to have missed that."

"Haha." Buffy said, rolling her eyes. They walked out of the classroom, and were soon joined by Riley Finn.

"Hey Buffy, Willow." He said. "How are you?"

"Good." Buffy said. "You?"

"I'm ok." Riley said.

"I need to go." Willow said suddenly, looking at her watch. "See you." She ran off.

"See you later." Buffy called after her. She turned back to Riley. "We were saying?"

"Right," Riley said nervously. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Hi Buffy." Angel came walking down the hallway.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked, smiling and kissing him. Riley sighed but faked a smile.

"I knew you would be getting out of class around now, I came to see you." Angel said. "Hello Riley."

"Hi Angel." Riley said.

"What were you saying, Riley?" Buffy asked, still holding Angel's hand.

"Uh…nothing. I need to go." He walked away. Buffy watched him go, puzzled.

**The next morning**

Angel woke up like he did every morning, in the mansion. He got up and left the bedroom, and was surprised when Buffy came running in, followed closely by Willow.

_"__Hi.__"_ Angel tried to say, and was surprised when no sound came out. He frowned. He tried again. _"__Hello?__"_ Still nothing.

_"__You __too?__" _Buffy mouthed.

_"__None __of __us __can __talk.__" _Willow added silently.

Angel frowned. It wasn't good when the entire town lost their voice.

Buffy pointed outside. _"__Giles?__"_ she mouthed slowly so the other two would understand. Angel and Willow both nodded. Angel made sure he had his ring, and they went outside.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Willow, Buffy, and Angel entered Giles's house, where they found Giles, his girlfriend, Xander, Spike, and Anya. Willow, Buffy, and Angel all had dry-erase boards that they had picked up on the way there hanging around their necks.

It was clear none of the others could talk either. Willow wrote on her board, _Hi __Giles_. Giles smiled at her.

Xander, Anya, and Spike were watching the news, where a reporter was saying the whole town of Sunnydale had been quarantined due to what they said was laryngitis. Angel highly doubted this theory, and wrote on his board, _What__'__s__going__on?,_ and showed it to Giles. Giles shrugged, and pointed to his papers and books to show he was working on it.

Buffy looked at Angel and mouthed, _"__Dream?__"_ He knew she meant the dream she'd had the day before, which she had told them all about. He wrote _Possibly _on his board. She nodded, and then wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her back.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

That evening, Angel and Buffy were walking through the streets, trying to keep the fights breaking out at bay. It was a demanding job, because not being able to talk was causing problems all over the city.

Buffy pointed to the street corner, where two men were starting to push each other. They headed over there, but were surprised when Riley got there first and broke up the fight. Buffy joined him and helped break the men up. Angel came up behind her.

Buffy and Riley looked at each other with slight confusion, and then hugged. Angel smiled slightly and placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder as she pulled away from Riley. She smiled too.

**The next day**

Angel was awoken by Buffy shaking him vigorously. He sat up, asking her with his eyes what was wrong. She started moving her lips quickly as she tried to explain. Angel couldn't tell what she was saying, and gave her a confused look.

Buffy sighed and wrote on the board she was still carrying, _Dead __student __at __school._ Angel's eyes got wide. Buffy continued by writing, _Heart __stolen, __ripped __from __his __chest._

_"__Oh, __god, __Buffy.__" _Angel mouthed, and Buffy understood. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

They were using a classroom at UC Sunnydale so Giles could tell them what he had found out. Giles had the projector screen working, and put on the first page of what he had written. It was backwards.

Buffy and Willow tried to tell him, and Anya waved her finger for him to turn it around. Angel just smiled. Giles quickly realized and fixed it. It said, _Who __are __the __Gentleman?_

There were shrugs from around the room. Buffy glanced at Angel, and he shook his head to show he didn't know.

Giles put on the next slide. It said, _They __are __fairy__tale __monsters._

The next one, _What __do __they __want?_

Willow raised her hand, and Giles pointed at her. She pointed to her chest.

Xander gave her a weird look. Angel, catching on to what he thought, grinned and tried not to laugh. Willow shook her head, annoyed, and pointed when Giles put the next slide up. It said, _Hearts._ Xander nodded. Then he wrote something down on his own board. _How __do __we __kill __them?_

Angel made a stabbing motion with his hand. They all gave him a weird look. He stood up and pulled a stake out of Buffy's bag, and pretended to stab something with it. Buffy caught on and nodded. Angel looked questioningly at Giles.

Giles put another slide up, _In __the __tales, __no __sword __can __kill __them._ Next slide: _But __a __princess __screamed __once, __and __they __all __died._

Angel nodded thoughtfully. Willow pulled a CD out of her bag a proceeded to act out killing The Gentlemen with it. Giles just put up the next slide, which said, _Only __a __real __human __voice._ Willow sighed and put the CD away.

Angel smiled at the slide and wrote, _Nice __drawings __Giles._ Everyone else grinned. Giles rolled his eyes.

Buffy wrote, _How __do __I __get __my __voice __back?_

Angel noticed the look in her eyes. She hated this. He hated it too, come to think of it. Giles was writing about the box with the voices. Angel watched, but in his head he was going through possibilities. Where to find them, what to do about them, how to keep Buffy safe from them…and so much more.

**That night**

Buffy and Angel were together at the mansion, preparing for patrol. They were going after the Gentlemen. They were arming themselves with everything they had.

Angel looked at Buffy, who was ready. He met her eyes for a second, and then he threw his arms around her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him too, and they just held each other for a few moments. When they finally pulled away, Buffy nodded, and they left the mansion, holding hands.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

When they reached the right building, Buffy motioned for Angel to go in from the other side. He nodded, and they split up. Angel ran around to the back and broke a window to get inside. The Gentlemen were putting up a fight. He couldn't see Buffy, and he didn't have time to look. Right away he had to dodge a blow. He kicked the gentleman away and ran further inside. He had to find the box that would give them all their voices back.

There was noise coming from one side of the room. That had to be Buffy fighting. But then he heard something else from the other side of the room. More fighting? Someone else was there. But the Gentlemen never took hostages. Who else would be there?

Suddenly Buffy burst out from one side of the room…and Riley from the other. Angel did a small double take at Riley, but quickly had to brush it off as the next wave of attackers came his way. Riley joined Buffy. Angel tried to keep track of them both, but it was hard to do that, and fight the Gentlemen, and try to find the box all at the same time.

Before long he was surrounded, and he couldn't see Buffy anywhere. He had lost his weapon, not that it was much help anyway, and he was up against the wall. This was not good.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream from the other side of the room. He knew the voice, it was Buffy. The Gentlemen turned to dust. Angel sighed in relief, and spoke for the first time in several days:

"That was way too close."

"Tell me about it." Buffy said. Riley was looking from Buffy to Angel to Buffy again. Buffy looked at Angel, then jumped up and kissed him. "We're alive."

"We always are."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Everybody had their voices back. This was met with much celebration. Angel could tell just by walking through the collage that nobody had ever appreciated talking quite as much as they did now.

Angel saw Willow sitting with another girl, and walked over. "Hey Willow."

"Heya Angel." Willow said cheerfully, looking up at him. "How are you?"

"Good. More talkative than usual. You?"

"Same." She said, grinning.

"Do you know where Buffy is?" Angel asked, looking around.

"In our dorm, I think."

"'Kay. Thanks Willow." He started walking away.

"Bye Angel! So anyway, Tara…"

Angel went up to Buffy's dorm and opened the door. She was sitting on the bed. She looked up at the sound of the door and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you doing?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Fine. I've just been thinking about Riley…what was that all about yesterday?"

Angel sighed. "I don't know. Maybe-"

He was cut off by a knock on the door. Buffy got up and answered it. "Riley."

"Hi Buffy, Angel." Riley said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Riley came inside and looked at them. "So…I guess we need to talk."

"I guess we do." Buffy said.

Then they all just stood there in silence.

**Please review!**


	11. Doomed

**Chapter/episode 11: Doomed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy**

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…_

_ Angel went up to Buffy's dorm and opened the door. She was sitting on the bed. She looked up at the sound of the door and smiled at him. "Hey."_

_ "Hey. How are you doing?" he asked, sitting down beside her._

_ "Fine. I've just been thinking about Riley…what was that all about yesterday?"_

_ Angel sighed. "I don't know. Maybe-"_

_ He was cut off by a knock on the door. Buffy got up and answered it. "Riley."_

_ "Hi Buffy, Angel." Riley said. "Can I come in?"_

_ "Sure."_

_ Riley came inside and looked at them. "So…I guess we need to talk."_

_ "I guess we do." Buffy said._

_ Then they all just stood there in silence._

It was Angel who finally spoke first. "So what were you doing when we saw you yesterday?"

Riley looked reluctant. "I can't tell you."

Buffy spoke up. "Well then let me." She paced slowly back and forth as she continued, "You're part of some military monster squad that captures demons and vampires. Probably have some official sounding names for them, like…unfriendlies or nonsapiens."

"Hostile sub-terrestrials." Riley said before he could stop himself.

"So," Buffy said, "You deliver these…HST's to a bunch of lab coats who perform experiments on them, which among other things make them incapable of hurting humans."

Riley looked rather amazed. "I…uh…how did you…wow." He stammered. Angel smiled smugly. Riley recovered himself. "Well what about you?"

Buffy glanced at Angel before saying quietly, "I'm the Slayer."

Riley looked completely confused. "The what?"

"The Slayer." Angel said. "To every generation a Slayer is born. She alone is given the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness."

"She is the Slayer." Buffy finished for him. "Me."

"I've never heard of anything like that." Riley said, shaking his head.

"Well then you haven't been doing your homework." Angel said, walking right up to Riley.

"And I suppose you're a Slayer too?" Riley sneered at him, trying not to be intimidated.

Angel laughed darkly. "No, only girls are Slayers, and there's only one. Well, actually there's two, but one's in a coma."

"Then how are you involved with all this?"

"Well that's just none of your business, Finn." Angel said.

Suddenly the ground jerked and started shaking. An earthquake. Angel turned from Riley and looked at Buffy, who had grabbed the desk for balance and looked very worried. The shaking stopped quickly. Riley laughed a little. "Wow, that was…sorry, I'm from Iowa-"

"Good for you." Angel said absentmindedly, walking over to Buffy. She looked nervous and he knew why. The last time there had been an earthquake…it hadn't ended well for her.

"Riley we have to go." Buffy said. "We'll finish this conversation later. Come on, Angel."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Buffy I really don't think there's anything to worry about." Giles said. Buffy and Angel had gone straight to him about the earthquake. They were outside his apartment, arguing.

"Nothing to worry about?" Buffy cried. "Giles, the last time there was an earthquake, I died."

"Yes, but we do live in California." Giles pointed out.

"Don't you think it's at least worth checking out?" Angel asked. "We're on the Hellmouth, we have to use caution. It might be nothing, but it can't hurt to check."

Giles sighed. "Yes, very well. I'll look into it."

"Thank you, Giles." Buffy said, relieved. "Come on, Angel, we need to go, we've got stuff to do." Angel nodded and moved to follow her.

"Did either of you find out any more about the soldiers you saw?" Giles asked.

Angel and Buffy glanced at each other before saying together, "No."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy had sent Angel with Willow and Xander back to Xander's apartment. Angel had agreed, figuring he should probably check on Spike anyway. When they walked in, they found Spike trying to fall on a wooden stake to kill himself. It didn't work.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Angel asked, pulling him up off the ground. After a moment, he added, "And what the heck are you wearing?"

"Don't even bring it up." Spike snapped at him. "And what do you think I was doing? I was trying to end it!"

"We've been through a lot here." Xander said to Spike. "You should have trusted me enough to do it for you."

"Xander!" Willow cried.

"What? He wants to die, I want to help." Xander said.

"Come on, Spike, this is pathetic." Angel said. "Killing yourself because of what the stupid commandos did to you?"

"Don't worry about it." Xander added. "If we fail at what we're doing, we're facing an apocalypse anyway."

"Really?" Spike asked, as though it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. "You're not just saying that?"

"Nope."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"I told Giles it was an apocalypse." Buffy remarked to Angel. "I said apocalypse, but he was all 'we live in California'."

"I remember, Buffy, I was there." Angel said. He stopped and looked at the ruins of Sunnydale High. Buffy was next to him, and Willow, Xander, and Spike were behind him. "Here we are."

"Yeah." Buffy breathed. "I guess we should go in." she led the way in through what used to be the front door. Everyone followed. "Why did you bring Spike, anyway?" she called back to them. "He can't even fight."

"We don't trust him enough to leave him alone." Angel replied. "I'll make sure he stays out of the way."

They looked around the ruined hallway. "I think the library was this way." Willow said, pointing down the hall. They went cautiously down toward the door to the old library, where the Hellmouth was located. They peered through the door.

"Where are they?" Buffy asked. "Where are the demons?"

Angel looked around the room. "I don't…there!" he pointed as four demons came hurrying in, heading toward the Hellmouth. "Don't let them get in!" they all ran forward and attacked the demons. The first one saw them and got into the Hellmouth before they could stop it, but it didn't matter as long as they didn't all get in. Buffy took one, Angel took one, and Willow and Xander took the last one. Spike stood to the side and watched.

Willow and Xander were losing, and Buffy and Angel were both too tied up to help. The demon knocked them both to the ground and started for the Hellmouth. "No!" Willow shouted. Spike ran over and tried to block it. He punched it in the face, knocking it over. He waited for the pain, but it didn't come.

"I can hurt demons." He realized. He grabbed a piece of debris from the ground and stabbed the demon, picking it up off the floor and punching it again. He swung it around and started to through it in the hole that was the entrance to the Hellmouth.

"Stop!" Xander shouted.

"Spike, no!" Willow yelled.

It was too late. Spike turned to see their horrified faces. "What? I was just trying to help."

Angel was having trouble with his demon. The stubborn thing just wouldn't die. He slashed at it again with his sword, but it didn't help. "Come on." he muttered. Suddenly the demon just fell to the ground. Surprised, Angel looked up and saw Riley, wearing a soldier's uniform, pointing a gun.

"Tranquilizer darts." Riley said, lowering the gun.

Angel shook his head. "Asleep is not good enough." With one swish of his sword, he chopped off the demons head. "Dead will do fine, however."

Riley didn't look too pleased. "I was supposed to try to get it alive."

"Oh well." Angel shrugged. He turned to look at Buffy, who was still fighting. Riley looked too.

"Shouldn't we help her?" he asked Angel.

Angel shook his head. "No, she's got it. Watch."

Sure enough, and minute later the demon fell to the ground, dead. Angel looked at Buffy. "Apocalypse averted." He said.

Buffy laughed with relief, and then hurried into his arms. "Thank god you're all ok." She said. Then her eyes landed on Riley. "Riley."

Angel saw Spike step behind Willow and Xander, trying to hide from the soldiers view. He grinned. Riley said, "Hello Buffy. I thought maybe you could use a hand. Hi Willow." He added. "And you're Xander, right? And…who are you?" he asked Spike.

Spike looked at the ground and said, in a voice nothing like his own, "Um, I'm a friend, I'm just visiting."

"You look familiar." Riley said, frowning.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we've never met. Excuse me." He hurried out of the room. Angel caught Buffy's eye, and they both had to try very hard not to laugh.

**00000000ooooooo0000000**

The next night, Angel dropped some pigs blood from the butchers off for Spike at Xander's house…er, basement. "Hi Angel." Willow said when he walked in.

"Hey Willow." Angel replied. "I brought Spike's food."

"Thanks Deadboy." Xander said. Angel rolled his eyes and put the bag on the table.

"Angel!" Spike said when he saw him. "I've been trying to convince these two to go patrolling with me!"

This was such an un-Spike-ish thing to say that Angel stared at him and said, "What?"

"Come on, you can't go out without Buffy? Let's go find her then, she is the Slayer!" he looked at Angel, Xander, and Willow. "Come on, vampires, grrr! Let's go fight that evil!"

"Um…." Angel said. "I, uh…I've got to go to…Buffy's waiting for…bye." He turned and hurried back up the stairs. "That was just weird." He muttered quietly to himself.

"Wait!" Spike called after him. "Angel, come on! Angel?"

**Ha ha, got to love Spike. Please review!**


	12. A New Man

**Chapter/episode 12: A New Man. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys have been great! I'm sorry it took a couple of days to get this up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Buffy and Angel were alone in Buffy's dorm. They were kissing. Well actually Buffy was supposed to be studying and Angel was supposed to be helping her, but that had kind of gone down the drain.

"Buffy!" Willow suddenly burst into the room. Buffy and Angel pulled away from each other quickly. Buffy grabbed a book and pretended to read it, not realizing it was upside-down. "Buffy, Angel, come quick! We have a problem!"

"Vampire?" Buffy asked, jumping up and dropping her book on the ground. Angel got up too.

"Not unless vampires have three heads now." Willow said.

"Well, actually there was this-"Angel began, but Willow gave him a dirty look. "I mean, that's a good point."

"Come on." Willow said urgently, and they followed her down the hall.

"You go in that way, I'll get over here." Buffy told Angel. He nodded. Buffy burst through the door-

"Surprise!"

Buffy had to stop herself from screaming. Practically everyone she knew was there, and the room was decorated with party decorations. Willow and Angel came in behind her, both of them grinning. "Happy birthday, Buffy!" Riley said.

Willow giggled. "Guess you won't be killing anything tonight." She said in an undertone.

"Don't be so sure." Buffy said, glaring at her and Angel. Angel tried to look innocent and kissed her.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

After the party, Buffy went back to the mansion with Angel. "You knew they were doing that." Buffy accused as they walked inside.

"Yes." Angel admitted. "They wanted me to make sure you were still in your dorm when they were ready for you. I was happy to oblige."

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "Well, I guess it was a fun party."

"Yeah, it was." Angel agreed. "But now that we're alone, I have to give you your present from me."

"I knew we were forgetting something. What is it?"

"Sit down, I'll go get it." He hurried to his room and got her present. He brought it out and gave it to her. "Open it."

Buffy pulled off the paper to reveal a small box. She opened the box and gasped. "It beautiful." She pulled out a necklace. It was simple, a chain with a silver heart.

"It's a locket." Angel said. "Open it."

She opened the heart. On one side was a picture of her, Angel, Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia, and Giles. It looked like it was in the library, before they had to blow it up. On the other side was a picture of just her and Angel. "I love it." She whispered. She closed it and put it on. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Angel replied. They kissed. "Happy birthday. I love you."

"I love you too." Buffy replied. They kissed again.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The Next Day**

Riley had arranged a meeting for Buffy with Professor Walsh about the Initiative and slaying. Angel was coming too. Riley hadn't wanted him too, but he and Buffy had both insisted, and even Professor Walsh agreed that he should come if he was such an asset to Buffy's slaying. So Angel came.

"I have heard rumors of the Slayer for years." Walsh said. "But I had always disregarded them as just that, rumors. I had no idea that the Slayer was not only real but in Sunnydale."

"It's where I'm needed." Buffy said.

"And how are you involved with all of this, Angel?" Walsh asked Angel.

Angel had a prepared answer for this. "I'm a demon hunter. I met Buffy a couple of years ago during a hunt."

"I see." Walsh said.

"He's very good." Buffy added.

"Yes, agent Finn told me you were both excellent. I'm quite looking forward to working with you. It's only our methods that differ; we use the latest in scientific technology and state of the art weaponry and you, if I understand correctly, poke them with a sharp stick." Walsh said.

"Er, it's more effective than it sounds." Buffy said.

"Oh, I'm quite sure of that. And I'm just as sure that we can learn much from each other. I'm working on getting you clearance into the Initiative, I think you'll find the results of our operation most impressive. Agent Finn here has killed and captured…" she looked at Riley. "How many is it?"

"Seventeen." Riley said proudly. "Eleven vampires, six demons."

Angel had to work very hard to keep a straight face. Seventeen…he was so proud of it too, like it was the most impressive thing in the world. If he had any idea…

"Oh…wow." Buffy said. She was clearly supposed to be impressed, but it just wasn't anything compared to her or Angel. "That's…seventeen."

"What about you?" Walsh asked.

"Me?" Buffy repeated.

"How many hostiles would you say you've slain?" Walsh asked. Buffy looked very uncomfortable, searching for the right words. Angel looked at the floor to hide his smirk. Buffy glanced at him.

"Well," she said. "I should probably start from the beginning…"

**0000000oooooooo0000000**

When the meeting was over, Buffy and Angel left with Riley, who was in awe. He stammered, "But you killed the…you did that thing with the…uh, you drowned. And the snake! Not to mention…daily…slayage of…wow."

Buffy shrugged. "It's no big, really. Hey, who wants ice cream?" she said, looking around at them.

Riley looked at her incredulously. "Buffy. When I saw you stop the world from, you know, ending, I just assumed that was a big week for you. Turns out I suddenly find myself needing to know the plural of 'apocalypse'."

Buffy just smiled at him. "Look, if you were fighting since you were fifteen, you'd have a hefty resume too!"

Riley stopped walking. "Fifteen?" he yelled.

Buffy sighed. "Yes Riley, fifteen."

Riley turned to Angel. "Is she serious?" Angel nodded. Riley sighed. "And I suppose next you're going to tell me you're really a vampire?" he snapped at Angel. Angel looked at Buffy, uncomfortable.

"Riley, it's no big deal. Now we've got to go, I'll see you later." She walked away. Angel followed, leaving Riley standing alone. After a moment, she asked, "What _is _the plural of the word apocalypse?"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel was not in a good mood. "How did I let Buffy talk me into doing this?"

"Because Buffy can talk you into doing anything." Spike replied. Buffy had convinced Angel to go with Spike while he looked for a crypt. Neither of them was exactly enjoying each other's company.

"What about this one?" Angel asked. Spike looked it over.

"Yeah, this one's nice. Roomy."

Angel became sidetracked, however as a demon passed by. "Hey, look." He said, nudging Spike and pointing. Spike smiled.

"Oh, look. It's a demon. The things I can kill." Spike said. The demon stopped.

"Spike. Just what I need." It said. Angel and Spike glanced at each other in surprise.

"Giles?" they said together. Giles the demon turned around and looked at them.

"I'm speaking English?" he cried.

"No." Spike said. "But lucky for you, we both happen to speak the demon language you are speaking."

Giles sighed. "Brilliant."

"What happened to you?" Angel asked.

"Ethan Rayne. He put some sort of a spell on me. You have to help me reverse it, please."

Angel nodded. "Of course."

Spike, however, said, "No way. I don't need to help you."

"Yes you do." Angel said. "You're helping us."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I say so." Angel replied. "Come on." he grabbed Spike and pulled along as he followed Giles out of the cemetery.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"So where exactly are we going?" Angel asked. They were in Giles's car, driving around Sunnydale.

"We have to find out where he was staying and force him to reverse the spell." Giles said.

"Do you have any idea where that is?" Spike asked.

"Some." Giles replied. Then he said, "Pull over for a moment."

Angel did so, and Giles jumped out of the car. "What's he doing?" Spike asked, watching him run down the street.

"I think that's Maggie Walsh." Angel replied, also watching.

Giles ran back into the car. "Gave her quite the scare there." He said. Spike grinned. Angel just started the car again.

**0000000oooooooo00000000**

They did eventually find the hotel. Angel and Spike followed Giles in. Ethan Rayne looked a bit scared. "Ripper, come on…" he said frantically.

Suddenly Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Anya came bursting in. "Angel?" Willow cried in shock. "Spike?"

Buffy went straight for Giles, whom she thought was a demon that had killed Giles. "Buffy, no!" Angel yelled.

Buffy tackled Giles to the ground and pulled out a silver letter-opener. "Gotcha." She said, and stabbed him with it. At that moment, though, she recognized the look in his eyes. "Oh my god, Giles!"

Through the chaos, Ethan tried to escape. Angel noticed. "Don't let him leave!" he shouted. Xander and Anya grabbed him at the door and held him back.

"Giles." Buffy whispered. Giles opened his eyes. Buffy looked shocked. "But I thought…" she frowned and looked at the letter-opener. "Is this real silver?"

Angel took it from her and looked at it. "Nope."

**0000000oooooooo0000000**

They got the spell reversed. "What should we do with Ethan?" Buffy asked.

"He got away." Spike said, walking over to join her and Angel.

"Oh." Buffy sighed. "Well, at least we got Giles turned back into a human."

"Yes." Giles came over too. "Thank you, Angel, for helping me."

"No problem." Angel said dismissively.

"And me." Spike added. "I may have only helped because Angel made me, but I still helped."

"How did you know it was me when we met in the graveyard, Angel?" Giles asked. "I know you understood me, but you also knew it was me right away."

Angel grinned. "Oh, that was easy. There aren't too many British demons around here."

"What about me?" Spike cried.

"You don't count." Angel said. He and Buffy and Giles walked away.

Spike watched them go. "But…why not?"

**Again, sorry this was late. Anyway, I won't get the next chapter on tomorrow most likely, because tomorrow's Christmas, and the likeliness of me getting on the computer at all tomorrow is not good at all. So I'll try to have it up by Monday. Please review! **


	13. The I in Team

**Chapter/episode 13: The I in Team. I made a change in this one. I think it adds some excitement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, ok? *whimper***

"What are you so excited about?" Buffy asked Angel was they were walking up to the mansion.

"You'll see." He replied. She looked at him suspiciously. He noticed. "Relax, I just want to show you what I got."

"What did you-oh my god." Buffy said as they arrived in front of the mansion. "You bought a car?"

"Yep." Angel replied, walking past her.

"You bought a convertible?" Buffy cried, catching up to him to look at his car. "Why?"

"Well…it's black."

"Other cars are black."

"Oh, shut up."

"So why did you buy a car?" Buffy asked him.

Angel shrugged. "I figure it could come in handy. I mean, I can travel pretty fast, but what if several of us need to get somewhere? It can probably be useful."

"Whatever." Buffy laughed."You totally just wanted the car."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The Next Day**

"Angel?" Buffy called as she walked into the mansion. "I brought you lunch!" she held up a bag from the butchers.

Angel walked into the room. "Thanks." He said, taking the bag a kissing her on the cheek.

"What were you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Training."

"Of course." Buffy said, smiling. Then she said, "Professor Walsh got me clearance into the Initiative. I'm going with her and Riley in an hour."

Angel nodded. "Good. Tell me how it goes. I would go with, but it's not a good idea for me to go anywhere near there. They probably have vampire detectors and stuff like that. If they knew I was a vampire…"

"They would lock you up." Buffy finished. "I know. I think you're right. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Nothing will. We're both going to be fine. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Buffy said. But then she smiled. "But you're right. I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Giles were at Giles's apartment when Spike suddenly burst in. "You've got to help me." He said.

Angel smiled a little. "Now where have I seen this before…?"

"This is serious, Peaches!" Spike yelled, hitting Angel in the head. "They're following me! The shot me and now they're following me! Those stupid commandos."

"They're following you?" Willow asked. Xander and Anya looked out the window.

"They must have shot you with a tracking chip." Angel said.

"You have to get it out of me!" Spike yelled. Angel looked at Giles.

"I suppose we should help him." Angel sighed.

"I suppose." Giles agreed, though he didn't look very happy about it either.

"But what will we do with it once it's out?" Anya asked. To their surprise, Angel grinned.

"That's easy." He said. "Flush it down the toilet. They'll follow it down the sewer pipes."

Xander looked stunned. "That's actually a good idea."

Angel rolled his eyes. "It has been known to happen."

"Could we get on with it?" Spike yelled.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**That night**

"You can't stay here." Angel said, irritated. Spike followed him inside the mansion.

"You've fixed it up nice." Spike said. "Where's Buffy?"

"She's been working with Riley Finn in the Initiative for the last couple of days."

Spike grinned. "Jealous?"

"Did I say I was jealous? No. Riley doesn't stand a chance with her." Angel snapped. "And anyway, she'd gotten some interesting information, so it's all worth it."

"I'm sure it is." Spike said. "Well maybe you can focus some of your negative energy on him instead of me sometime."

"But hating you is just so much fun." Angel retorted.

Before Spike could reply, Riley suddenly burst into the mansion, much too both the vampires surprise. "Angel!" Riley yelled. "Angel, they tried to stop her-"

"Riley, calm down, what is it? And how did you find out where I live?" Angel asked.

"Buffy told me once. And Angel…it's Buffy."

Angel had a sudden feeling of foreboding. "What happened?"

"I was on a mission, and when I came back Maggie told me that Buffy had gone after some demons in a sewer. Maggie told her to wait for a team but she insisted she didn't need one and went out by herself. And…she was killed."

Angel fell to his knees. "Angel!" Spike shouted, grabbing his arm. Spike looked at Riley. "Buffy was killed by a couple of demons? I find that hard to believe."

"You look familiar." Riley said, looking at Spike. Spike remembered that Riley worked for the Initiative.

"Um, we've never met." He said quickly.

"Hostile 17!" Riley shouted. "Angel, he's a vamp-"

Riley was cut off as Angel lunged at him, pinning him against the wall and holding his throat. "You let her die!" he shouted, tears stinging his eyes.

"Angel!" Spike yelled. "It seems fishy to me."

"I don't care." Angel growled.

"P-please…" Riley choked out.

"Angel, calm down." Spike said.

But Angel was far beyond being able to calm down. Yes, the story was suspicious, Buffy could usually easily handle a couple of demons, but Buffy dying was Angel's worst fear. The idea of it scared him beyond thinking logically. All he could think was that Riley said that Buffy was dead. He suddenly wanted to cause Riley pain. "You're going to regret this, Angel, you have to calm down and think for a moment!" Spike shouted. He tried to pull Angel off of Riley. Angel vamped out and threw Spike off. In the process he lost his grip on Riley, who fell to the ground, gasping. Then he saw Angel.

"Vampire." He gasped, coughing. "You…you're a vampire."

Spike pulled Riley off of the ground roughly. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're going to take us to your little base, and we're going to get to the bottom of what really happened, because I don't believe that I couldn't kill the Slayer but a couple of low-life demons could." He looked at Angel. "Ok?" Angel nodded.

"I'll sooner die then bring two vampires into the Initiative." Riley said hoarsely.

"Then you'll die." Angel and Spike said together. Angel, still vamped, grabbed Riley from Spike.

"What are you going to do?" Riley asked, clearly trying to pretend he wasn't terrified.

"I'm going to drag you to my car. Come on, Spike, you're coming with me."

**0000000oooooo000000**

Maggie Walsh was standing by a couple of monitors, looking through the paperwork on the death of Buffy Summers. She was surprised when suddenly the vampire detectors went off. "There are vampires in the building." Forest said, looking at the monitors.

Angel and Spike burst through the door, Angel holding a nearly unconscious Riley by the collar. He pushed Riley as Spike and ran right up to Maggie. "You killed my girlfriend." He growled.

"I…it was an accident." She stammered. Angel vamped out. There were gasps from the surrounding soldiers.

Riley, his head starting to clear, punched Spike and grabbed a gun. He ran at Angel, pointing the gun at him. Angel swiftly turned away from Maggie and punched Riley hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Good one." Spike said.

"Thanks." Angel replied, turning back to Maggie. Suddenly an image appeared on one of the blank monitors. Angel saw it and stepped back, switching back to his human face. "Buffy."

"Professor Walsh." Buffy said. "That wasn't a routine recon you sent me on, was it? You trapped me in a sewer tunnel with two demons, a faulty weapon, and no contact for backup. If you thought that was enough to kill me, then you really don't know what a slayer is. But believe me when I say you're gonna find out."

The screen went blank. Angel looked furious. "You tried to kill her on purpose!"

"Angel, I think know where she is, I recognized the sewer." Spike said. "Let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere, vampire." Graham said, pointing his gun at Spike. Another pointed theirs at Angel.

Angel kicked the soldier and grabbed his gun. He pointed it at the group of soldiers surrounding them. "I will use it." He said. "Come one, Spike, stay close."

One soldier jumped out and tried to attack. Angel kicked him in the chest and punched another that came. He and Spike started for the door.

"Let them go." Riley shouted, getting to his feet. He looked coldly at Maggie. "You tried to kill her."

"I…" Maggie began. Riley just shook his head and started walking away. "Agent Finn!" Maggie called. He kept walking. "Agent Finn!" she tried again. "Riley!" she yelled desperately. But Riley just kept walking away.

**0000000oooooooo0000000**

Spike and Angel found Buffy leaving the sewers. The moment he saw her, Angel ran up and threw her arms around her. "You're alive." He whispered. For a moment he took in the feeling of holding her in his arms, the sound of her heartbeat, her scent. "You're alive." He said again.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Buffy replied gently.

"I love you." Angel said. "I love you so much." They kissed.

**Angel totally beat up Riley! Yay! He punched him in the face! Hurray! What do you think of my version? Basically I just added some time in-between Riley being told Buffy is dead and Buffy contacting the Initiative. Please review!**


	14. Goodbye, Iowa

**Chapter/episode 14: Goodbye, Iowa. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Buffy, Angel, and Spike were back with the Scoobies at Giles's apartment. They were explaining what had happened. Well, Buffy and Angel were explaining. Spike wasn't really doing anything.

"She tried to kill you?" Willow asked, looking horrified.

Buffy nodded. "The Initiative has it in for me."

"But why?" Willow wondered. "I thought they were excited about working with you."

"Buffy thinks she might have been getting to close to something." Angel said. "Maybe something the Initiative was hiding."

"Do you think Riley is in on it?" Xander asked.

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I do know that Maggie especially wanted me dead. I just wish I knew why."

"And Riley," Willow said. "He doesn't seem like he would tell a little white lie. Let alone a whole bunch of big dirty ones."

"Well that's why they call it the secret forces, Will." Xander said. "They kind of keep the whole lying thing to themselves."

"They also know that Angel's a vampire now." Buffy said. "Which means they have another reason for coming after me: to get to him. And possibly Spike too."

"Well I bet the mad scientists aren't too thrilled that the whole Scooby Gang is in on their plan." Xander said.

"Which brings us back to the not safe for any of us concept." Buffy pointed out. "You guys are in danger too."

Suddenly the door opened and Riley walked in. Everybody tensed. Riley walked right up to Buffy. He glared at Angel. "Your boyfriend's a vampire." He said.

"I know." Buffy replied.

"How can you not only let him live, but actually go out with him?" Riley yelled in anger. "You said you were the Vampire Slayer."

"I am."

"But yet your boyfriend is a vampire."

"He has a soul. He's good."

"There's no such thing as a good vampire." Riley said darkly. "They're monsters and they deserve to die. All this time, behind my back, he was the very thing we were trying to kill, and you didn't tell me."

"He's not like the others." Buffy yelled back. "He's saved lives, Riley!"

"And how many has he taken?" Riley asked. Buffy didn't answer. Riley shook his head. "I thought so. You can't trust him, Buffy, he has to die."

"I'm standing right here." Angel said. Riley rounded on him.

"You don't deserve her." He said. Angel gave him his best death glare.

"I think you're avoiding the important subject." Buffy spoke up. Riley turned back to her. "Maggie tried to kill me."

"I don't believe that." Riley said. "There must be a mistake."

"She tried to kill me, Riley. If I wasn't a Slayer I probably would be dead. Do you know why?"

"She didn't try to kill you! She wouldn't do that, she likes you! She liked you even before I liked you-"

"You didn't like me?" Buffy interrupted, looking hurt.

"That is not the point!" Riley shouted. He looked furious. "You know what? Stay away from me, all of you." He stormed out the door.

"Riley, wait!" Buffy shouted. But he was gone.

It was silent for a moment. "Well that went well." Spike said.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

They decided to hide in Xander's basement for the time being. Buffy had gone to investigate a suspicious murder. Everyone else was sitting around.

"Well, as much as I like hanging out with you lot, I think I'll be off." Spike said. He turned to leave.

"Spike, wait." Angel said. He went up to Spike. "Um…thank you, for helping me find Buffy before." It was very painful for him to say.

"Uh…you're…you're welcome." Spike replied. They stood there awkwardly for a second. "So…bye." Spike said, and hurried up the stairs.

"Bye." Angel said, and went and sat down again.

"That looked like it caused you physical pain." Xander said.

"It did."

Buffy walked in. Everybody looked at her expectantly. She looked a little in shock. "Maggie's dead."

"Professor Walsh is dead?" Willow cried. "Oh no!"

"What happened?" Angel asked. He had seen the woman just last night, and she's been alive then.

"She was killed by some sort of demon." Buffy said. "I ran into Riley, he told me."

"What demon could have gotten in?" Angel asked.

"You and Spike did." Xander pointed out.

"Yes, but we had Riley's help." Angel said. Buffy gave him a look. "Ok, forced help." He admitted. "But the point is, we had someone with clearance. You don't think somebody let it in?"

"I think it came from inside." Buffy said.

"Like one of the captured demons?" Angel asked. "But you said the cells were state of the art, pretty much inescapable. Spike was lucky."

Buffy shook her head. "I think it has to do with what I was getting too close to. There were labs in the back, and nobody would say anything about them, if they knew anything at all. I think Maggie and a few other scientists were experimenting with demons back there, and one of them got out of control and killed Maggie."

"So what do we do?" Xander asked.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know."

"It's late." Giles said. "We should all get some rest."

"Giles is right." Angel said. "You look exhausted, Buffy." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm still shaking from thinking you were dead." He whispered so only she could hear. She kissed him.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The Next Morning**

Everybody was lying around, having just woken up. Buffy was curled up with Angel on the bed. Willow and Anya were also on the bed. The TV was on, and they were watching cartoons. "That would never happen." Buffy said as she watched.

"That's why they call them cartoons, Buffy, not documentaries." Willow said.

"She has a point." Angel said. Buffy gave him a dirty look.

Suddenly Riley came bursting down the stairs. Everyone jumped up in surprise. "Riley, what's going on?" Buffy asked.

"I…I can't…I don't…" Riley stammered.

"He doesn't look good." Angel said.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked.

Riley shook his head. "What's happening to me?" he asked.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Once Riley was sitting down, Willow turned to the others. "It's like he's going through drug withdrawal." She said.

"Could the Initiative have been giving him drugs?" Angel asked.

"It's possible." Giles said.

"But Riley doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who would take drugs." Xander said.

"I don't think he knows." Buffy said. They all looked at her. "Maybe they put them in their food. To make them better soldiers."

"So what do we do?" Anya asked.

Buffy thought for a moment. "I'm going to the Initiative. My clearance should still work. Xander, you're with me."

"Why does Xander have to go with you?" Anya cried.

"Because he has military experience." Buffy replied. She looked at Xander. "You still remember everything from Halloween a couple of years ago, right?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Don't worry, An, I've helped Buffy loads of times." He said.

Buffy turned to Angel. "You stay here with the others. I wish you could come but it's not safe for you to come to the Initiative again."

"I know." Angel said. "Just be careful, all right?"

Buffy smiled. "Always."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

After Buffy and Xander had left, Angel, Willow, Anya, and Giles stayed with Riley. "He'll be fine." Willow said. "He just has to get through it. And not eat anything the Initiative gives him."

"Yeah." Angel agreed.

Suddenly Riley stood up. "Where did she go?" he asked.

"Buffy?" Anya said. "She and Xander went to the Initiative."

"No!" Riley cried. "She can't…I have to go."

"Riley, you need rest, you can't go back." Willow said. She stepped in front of him. Riley pushed her out of the way, knocking her onto the bed.

Angel grabbed him and tried to hold him back. Riley pushed him away too. Angel fell and looked up just in time to see Riley run up the stairs and out of sight. "Are you ok?" he asked Willow. She nodded.

"He even managed to knock you to the ground." Giles said in amazement.

"Yeah, I think I figured out what the drugs did." Angel replied, standing up.

"Should we go after him?" Willow asked. Angel shook his head.

"No, he'll be alright."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy and Xander came back. Buffy sat down next to Angel, looking tired. "What happened?" Angel asked.

Buffy told them all about Adam, Maggie's creation that had killed her and was now on the loose. She also told them about Riley, and how he was now going to play double-agent guy for them. "He was injured but he should be fine." She sighed. Angel put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Adam's pretty dangerous." She said. "We'll have to be careful."

"Always." Angel replied, making her smile.

**Please review!**


	15. This Year's Girl

**Chapter/episode 15: This Year's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.**

Angel knocked on the door of Buffy and Willow's dorm. Willow answered. "Good morning, Angel." She said brightly.

"Morning, Willow." Angel replied as he walked in. Buffy smiled when she saw him.

"Hey." She said, standing up and kissing him.

"Hey." He replied. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "Ok, I guess. I didn't sleep very well last night."

He became serious. "The dreams?" he asked. She nodded.

Buffy had started having dreams about Faith. She had been having more and more of them, and it was starting to worry Angel. He was worried about what it might mean. He could tell Buffy didn't want to talk about it, though, so he changed the subject. "How's Riley?"

"He's ok." Buffy replied. "He should take it easy for a little while, but he should be good as new before too long."

"He wants to help us take down Adam." Willow said. "It'll be really useful, having someone with the inside scoop on the Initiative." She looked at her watch. "Oh, Buffy, we should get to class."

"I'll see you later." Buffy said to Angel. Angel nodded and kissed her before leaving.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The Mansion**

Angel was training when the phone rang. Slightly worried, because only the Scoobies had the number and they usually didn't call unless it was urgent, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Angel." It was Giles.

"What happened, Giles?" Angel asked.

"It's Faith. She woke up."

"She woke up from her coma?" Angel repeated. It was exactly what he had been worried about. Buffy's dreams about Faith, he had been worried that they meant she was starting to wake up. And now she was awake.

"That's not all." Giles continued. "She escaped from the hospital."

"You mean she's just walking around Sunnydale?"

"Well, the police are looking for her, but-"

"She'd escape in minutes." Angel finished. "That is if they find her at all. I don't know if you've noticed, but the police in Sunnydale are deeply stupid. Does Buffy know?"

"No, I thought maybe you could go down to U.C. Sunnydale and find her and Willow, and possibly Riley. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Right. I'll go get them, we'll meet back at your apartment. Can you call Xander and maybe Anya?"

"Yes, right away."

"Good. I'll see you soon." He hung up, got the ring of Amarra from its hiding place, and ran outside into his car.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy and Willow were talking as they walked through campus. Buffy heard someone call her name and turned to see Riley hurrying toward them. "Any news?" he asked quietly. Buffy shook her head.

"Maybe you should come to our next Scooby meeting." Willow suggested.

"Yeah, you should be there." Buffy agreed, looking at Riley. "You need to know everything that's going on with Adam, plus you can keep us updated on Initiative stuff."

"You know, as long as you're not actually a triple-agent who's spying on us for them." Willow laughed. Buffy and Riley stared at her. "You're not, are you?" Willow asked. They kept staring. She blushed. "Forget I said that."

Angel was hurrying around the school, looking for Buffy, Willow, or Riley. He saw all three of them walking together and ran toward them. "Buffy!" he shouted. All three of them turned as he approached them.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"We've got a problem." Angel said.

"Adam?" Buffy asked, looking alarmed.

"No, worse." Angel replied.

"What could be worse than that?" Willow wondered.

"It's Faith." Angel said. "She woke up…and she escaped."

Horror appeared on both Buffy and Willow's faces. Riley just looked confused. "Who's Faith?" he asked.

"No time." Angel said. "We have to go. Now. Riley, you come too."

**0000000ooooooo000000**

Angel had gone with Xander and Giles to go on patrol and look for Faith. They were currently creeping up a dark ally.

"I think I hear something." Angel said. He turned the corner…and ran right into Spike. "Ouch…Spike, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Spike replied, looking at the three of them.

"We're looking for someone." Giles replied.

"Maybe you can help us." Xander said. "A girl, rouge Slayer, about this tall, dark hair, criminally insane."

"Uh huh." Spike said. "Well, if I see her, I'll be sure to tell her where she can find you."

"But…you're not going to-"Giles began.

"Oh, come on." Spike said, starting to walk away. "Just because I can't hurt you doesn't mean I can't help others to do it. I am evil, you know."

"But you don't know what she looks like." Xander said.

"Sure I do. About this tall. Dark hair. _Criminally _insane. I like this girl already." He left.

Xander looked at Giles and Angel. "We're dumb." He said.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Everybody met back up at Giles's apartment. Nobody had any luck. "It's bad enough we have to worry about Adam." Buffy sighed. "Now we have Faith to worry about too."

"We'll find her, Buffy." Angel said reassuringly.

"So…who exactly is this girl?" Riley asked. "I mean, I've figured out that she's dangerous, but nobody's explained to me who she is, exactly."

"She's a Slayer." Buffy explained. "Like me. There was only supposed to be one, but when I drowned a few years ago, it was just enough for a second one to be called. But she kind of switched sides last year."

"So she's evil?" Riley asked.

"I don't know if I'd use the word evil…" Buffy said carefully.

"I would." Willow said.

"Just be very careful if you see her. She won't hesitate to hurt you." Buffy said. "It's me she really doesn't like. I still wish…I tried to be her friend, I really did. She wasn't interested."

Riley put his arm around her. "Well that's her fault, not yours." He said. Buffy smiled.

This gesture was not unnoticed by Angel, who narrowed his eyes at Riley. As they all got up, the meeting over, Angel said, "Riley, can I talk to you? Out here?"

He pulled Riley outside and turned to him angrily. "I want you to keep your hands off Buffy, understand?"

Riley gave him a cold look. "Sorry, but I don't take orders from vampires."

"Then let me rephrase." Angel said. "You _will_ keep your hands off her, or I will rip to into tiny pieces."

"I don't think Buffy would be very happy if she heard that." Riley responded. "All I have to do is make her see what you really are."

"And what am I, exactly?"

"A cold-blooded killer." Riley said. "Make no mistake, vampire, the only reason I haven't killed you is because Buffy wants you to live. As soon as I convince her that you're no good, I'll be the one shoving a wooden stake into your heart."

"Not if I get to you first." Angel growled. "And Buffy would never…" he trailed off and whirled around.

"What?" Riley asked.

"I thought I heard…never mind." Angel said, shaking his head. "I'm being paranoid." He went back inside.

Little did he know that the noise he thought he heard was Faith. And she'd heard every word of their conversation.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The Next Day**

Buffy and Willow were walking across their school campus. "So are you worried about what she might do?" Willow asked. They were talking about Faith.

"No." Buffy said. "She's not stupid. I doubt she's show up in the middle of a public area."

Suddenly someone in front of them turned around. "Hey, B."

Buffy froze. "Faith."

Faith grinned. "You know, I'm glad I ran into you. I was just thinking about you. How's Angel? Still the love of your life? I certainly hope so, seeing as you almost killed me for him. But you know, I heard there's another guy. Some guy who's really determined to take Angel's place. I hope you're not being tempted."

"I love Angel." Buffy said. "Riley's great, but I will always love Angel."

"Well good, because if you tried to kill me for a guy that you just forgot about a year later, I would be really pissed. Try it, Red, and you lose an arm." Faith said as Willow tried to sneak up behind her to knock her out. "Well, you know, as long as I'm here, I thought we could settle some old arguments."

"Not here, Faith." Buffy said. "These are innocent people."

"No such animal." Faith replied. The she attacked Buffy. Buffy kicked her away. A people started to yell, and sirens blared in the distance.

"Looks like somebody knows you're here." Buffy said. Faith glared at her, and then turned and ran. Buffy ran after her, but Faith was faster. Before long, she was gone.

**0000000oooooo0000000**

**That Night**

Angel was hanging around the police station, hoping to hear something about Faith. Buffy had told him about seeing her at U.C. Sunnydale that with Willow, and he knew that Buffy was starting to worry. The others were patrolling around looking for her, but he thought he'd make his vampire hearing useful and listen for any activity the police picked up that sounded like Faith. So far he'd gotten nowhere.

He was just thinking that maybe this was a waste of time and that he should go look like the others when something he heard caught his attention. Someone was reporting a disturbance at their neighbors. He listened to the address, and then froze with horror. It was Buffy's house. "Faith." He whispered, and took off running.

**0000000oooooo000000**

At Buffy's house, Buffy and Faith were fighting. Faith was losing when she remembered what the Mayor had given her. She didn't know what it did but it was worth a try. She kicked Buffy to distract her and slipped it onto her hand. Then she grabbed Buffy's hand.

There was a rush, and both of them felt weird for a moment. Buffy suddenly really hurt. She looked up to see…herself, looking down on her. Then she was slammed into the table and passed out.

Faith looked around. She was…in Buffy's body. She smiled and looked down at Buffy in her own body. She threw her into the table, knocking her out. Joyce hurried into the room. "Buffy, are you alright?"

Faith smiled again. "Five by five."

**I like that episode. I like the next one too. That one will be up by tomorrow. Please review!**


	16. Who Are You?

**Here is chapter/episode 16: Who are you? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…_

_ There was a rush, and both of them felt weird for a moment. Buffy suddenly really hurt. She looked up to see…herself, looking down on her. Then she was slammed into the table and passed out._

_ Faith looked around. She was in…Buffy's body. She smiled and looked down at Buffy in her own body. She threw her into the table, knocking her out. Joyce hurried into the room. "Buffy, are you alright?"_

_ Faith smiled again. "Five by five." _

Faith, in Buffy's body, watched as the dragged away Buffy in Faith's body. Joyce came up beside her. Faith smiled and held her hand, making sure Buffy could see so she knew.

"I think that's all, ladies." The police officer said. "We'll just-"

He broke off as he heard someone yell, "Buffy!"

Angel ran up to them. "Buffy, are you alright?"

The police officer gave them a strange look. "He's my boyfriend." Faith said, and the officer nodded and walked away, talking to Joyce.

Angel pulled Faith aside, up onto the porch. "I was just coming to see you, and I saw all the police cars…what happened?"

"I busted Faith." Faith said, and nodded to where they were taking Buffy away. Angel saw her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Faith said. "I can take her, easy."

"Thank god you're alright." Angel sighed, holding her in his arms. Faith felt oddly content with him holding her, but she brushed it off.

"I'm fine." She said, pulling away. "Can I meet you later? I want to take a bath and relax a little."

"Of course." Angel said, nodding. "I'll see you soon, then?" she nodded back at him, managing to give him a small smile. He kissed her, making her shiver, and then turned to leave.

"How are you, Joyce?" he asked as he passed her, pausing to say hello.

"I'm good." Joyce said. "We had kind of a close call with Faith, but Buffy saved the day, as usual."

"As usual." Angel agreed. "Bye, Joyce."

"Bye Angel. Come on, honey, let's go inside." Joyce said to Faith, leading her inside.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"So Buffy got Faith?" Willow said excitedly. Angel was with Willow, Xander, Anya, and Giles at Giles's house. He was telling about Buffy beating Faith.

Faith, still in Buffy's body, walked into the room. "Good, everyone's here." She said. "Giles, Angel, Willow, Xander…" she stopped as she spotted Anya, whom she had never met. "Everybody." She finished hastily.

"Angel was just telling us about how you defeated Faith." Giles said. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, well." Faith said. "She needed to be stopped. Now she can spend a lot of time alone in a cell."

"She won't actually." Giles said. Faith looked up sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just on the phone with the watchers council. They're going to take Faith back to England for a hearing with the council."

"Really?" Faith laughed. "Poetic justice."

"How so?" Angel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well…you know…she did bad things, and now she's getting in trouble…I guess that's just regular justice."

Willow grinned. Angel smiled, but it was forced. Something was off. He sat down on the table next to "Buffy" and rubbed her shoulders, something she liked. This time, however, she pulled away. He frowned.

"Anyway, I should probably patrol." Faith said.

Angel stood up. "I'll go with you."

"No." Faith said quickly. "I'd rather go alone tonight."

"Not with Adam out there." Angel said. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"I can take care of myself!" Faith snapped. "I don't need you to babysit!"

"It's not babysitting. It's common sense. Adam is very dangerous, and I can't lose you." Angel said seriously. "Please, Buffy."

"No." Faith said, and walked out.

"Buffy!" Giles called after her, but she didn't turn around.

"I should go after her." Angel sighed.

"Maybe you should just let her go." Willow said. "I mean…fighting Faith had to be hard for her, maybe she needs space. She needs to be alone, away from everyone, even you."

Angel nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." He wasn't completely convinced, though. Something was wrong. He could tell. He hadn't noticed it before, he had been too caught up with making sure she was ok to notice, but it was there. Her scent was wrong. But not completely…like it was her scent, but something was wrong with it, infecting it. He couldn't quite tell what it was, though. Better keep an eye out, Faith might have done something to her. "I'm going for a walk." He announced suddenly, catching everybody else by surprise.

"Um…ok." Willow said. "Have…fun…I guess."

"Right." Angel responded without really listening, already heading out the door. He was going to the Bronze. He had a hunch Buffy would be there before the night was over.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel entered the Bronze. He expected to be waiting a while before seeing her, which was why he was shocked to see her already there. She was supposed to be patrolling…that's what the whole argument had been about. Furthermore, she was willingly talking to Spike, which was just plain weird.

He was starting to worry. Buffy didn't act like this. The closest he could remember was only twice, and there had been circumstances both times. The first time was after coming back to Sunnydale after the summer was over, after being killed by the Master, still trying to get over it. The second time she had been influenced greatly by Faith.

Faith. Maybe she was the answer to this. Did Buffy feel guilty? Was she hiding something? Had Faith done something to her?

Angel started heading over to Buffy and Spike when he was interrupted by someone saying, "Angel!"

Someone grabbed his shoulder, and he turned to find Willow smiling at him. "I didn't expect to see you here! Come on, I want you to meet someone."

"Actually Willow, I was…" he trailed off as he looked around again and realized that Buffy and Spike were both gone. _Damn._ "Alright." He sighed, giving Willow a forced half-smile. "Introduce me."

She pulled him over to where a girl was standing, looking around nervously, like she felt she didn't belong there. "Tara, this is Angel. Angel, Tara."

"Hello." Angel said politely, still looking for Buffy out of his eye. "You're Willow's friend from her Wiccan group, right?"

"Yeah. And you're Buffy's b-boyfriend…the f-friendly vampire." Tara stuttered.

Angel actually managed a grin at that. The friendly vampire…that was a new one. It was always the vampire with a soul, the cursed vampire, the vampire who fell in love with a Slayer. "The friendly vampire…I like that one. That's me all right. No need to look so frightened, I won't bite."

"Hey, look." Willow said suddenly. "I think that's Buffy."

"What? Where?" Angel turned to the direction Willow was looking in, and saw it was true.

"Let's go say hi." Willow said eagerly. "I want you to meet her, Tara!"

Angel, Willow, and Tara headed over to Buffy. "Buffy!" Willow called. Faith, who still appeared to be Buffy, turned.

"Hi Willow, Angel…and you." She said when she saw Tara, worried because she didn't know her.

"Buffy this is Tara, my friend from the Wiccan group."

"Oh. I've never met you. Good." Faith said. "Hi."

"H-hi Buffy." Tara said, still stuttering.

"I thought you were patrolling." Angel said.

"I was…I decided to stop early."

"So if vampires appear you're just going to let them run off?"

"Relax, Angel. You worry too much."

"Yeah, that'd be because I have to do the worrying for both of us since you don't care!"

Willow sensed a fight. "Tara, come on, let's get something to drink." She pulled Tara away and whispered into her ear, "Never get caught in a fight between those two. It's a bad idea."

"Look," Faith said, "I already defeated Faith today, isn't that enough? You didn't want me out there alone anyway!"

"Yeah, but patrol still needs to be done! That's why I wanted to go with you." Angel replied, growing more concerned. Her scent was still off, like something was wrong.

"Well forget it! I don't need you following me around." Faith had a sudden idea, another form of revenge for everything. "I don't need you at all."

Angel was slightly thrown. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sick and tired of this, Angel! It's over!"

Angel felt like he'd been with something heavy and flaming. "What?"

"You heard me! Get out of my life. I don't need you, I don't want you, and I don't love you!"

Angel stepped backwards, running into a table. No…this wasn't happening…it wasn't over, it couldn't be over.

If this was her idea of torture, he wasn't giving in. "Well fine." He said, using all of his strength to act like he didn't care. "I don't need you either. Have a nice life, and enjoy being killed by a vampire when I'm not there to save you!" he turned around sharply and quickly left the building, wanting to get away before he lost his willpower and broke down.

Willow and Tara watched him leave, and Faith came a joined them calmly. "Is Angel ok?" Willow asked, concerned.

"Probably not." Faith said smoothly. "I just broke up with him."

Willow gagged on the drink she had been taking a sip of. "You broke up with Angel?"

"Yep."

"But…why? I mean, you guys were so happy."

Faith shrugged. "He bores me these days. It's always the same. Kill demons, make out, watch him brood, kill more demons. Nothing ever changes. We can't even sleep together, because he'll go all Angelus on me. It was time to end it."

"But, but," Willow stuttered. "He's Angel! You guys have been through so much!" Tara was looking at Buffy, starting to frown.

Faith just shrugged. Inside, she loved this. Plus it all had to be killing Angel.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel hurried out of the Bronze and stood him the alley. He sunk to the ground. Buffy had left him. She had said it was over. It was over.

"No." he whispered. He was going numb. Of course, it could be whatever was wrong that he was sensing before. Or maybe nothing had been wrong. Maybe what he had been picking up on was how unhappy she was with him. Maybe he had just convinced himself something was wrong to escape the truth: she no longer wanted him.

He finally let the tears fall. This was worse than Hell. He'd know. Buffy was his everything. He couldn't even imagine what he was going to do now without her. He loved her. He cried, hard. He didn't care if anybody came out and saw him.

Well, anybody except the person who did come out at that moment.

"Angel?" Spike started walking over when he saw him.

Angel wiped his eyes hurriedly, trying to hide the fact he was crying. "What do you want, Spike?"

"What's wrong with you?" Spike asked, not really sounding like he cared.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Now go away."

"Are you crying?" Spike asked, a grin forming on his face.

"No!"

"You are! You're actually crying."

"I'm not crying."

"I can see your face. You are most definitely crying. What happened to you?"

"I'm fine Spike." Angel said, annoyed. He stood up, and was going to walk away, when he thought of something that made him stop. "Spike, when you were talking to Buffy before…did she seem…odd?"

"Well, yeah, now that you mention it, she kind of did." Spike said. "She was acting…well she certainly wasn't acting like Buffy. And her scent was off."

"I knew I wasn't imagining it." Angel muttered. This changed things. If Spike also thought something was wrong, then something was wrong.

"Is something wrong with her?" Spike asked. Angel didn't answer. "What, did she break up with you?"

Angel didn't say anything, but the look on his face gave him away. Spike's grin faded. "Oh." His tone had changed. "Well then something is very wrong."

Angel growled. "Go home, Spike." He started walking away. He would go to Giles and tell him what was going on. Just as he was walking past the door to the Bronze, someone walked out of it. It was Buffy.

They both stopped and looked at each other. It was…incredibly awkward. Buffy met his eyes for just a moment, and then pushed passed him and walked away. Angel didn't watch her leave like he normally would. He just continued walking in the opposite direction.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Angel, I just see no reason to believe that anything is wrong with Buffy! She seemed perfectly fine when I saw her last night." Giles insisted. Angel sighed and sunk into a chair.

Angel had been arguing with Giles for hours. The sun was coming up now. He still had yet to convince Giles that they should be worried about Buffy. "I'm telling you Giles, she was not herself. Something is wrong, and I'm not going to rest until I find out what! Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Angel, be rational."

"I _am_. I'm not the only one who noticed a difference; Spike thought she was acting weird too."

"Oh, so because William the Bloody thinks so, it must be true?"

"No, that's not the point. Look, I love Buffy, ok? I love her more than I can describe. Even the slightest suspicion that something is wrong is worth my time."

Giles sighed. "Fine. I'll check on her today, look into it."

"Thank you, Giles."

Giles nodded. "In the meantime-"

"Giles!" the door burst open, and Buffy, who appeared to be Faith, came running in. Angel jumped up, and Giles dropped his books.

"Faith." Angel said.

"I-I thought the Watcher's Council was taking her away." Giles said.

"They tried. Listen, both of you, I'm not Faith. I'm Buffy."

Giles just rolled his eyes, but Angel thought about it. If Faith had somehow switched bodies with Buffy…it would explain why Buffy had been acting different (because she had been acting more like Faith then herself), and also why her scent was wrong (the body would smell like Buffy, but Faith being inside the body would change it).

He looked into her eyes. He could smell her…it was Faith, but something was wrong with this smell too…it was so similar to…

"Buffy." He whispered. She met his eyes too.

"Angel."

He threw his arms around her. "It's you…it's you…thank you God…"

"Are you sure it's Buffy?" Giles asked, unsure.

"It's her." Angel replied. "I can tell. Trust me."

"How did this happen?" Giles asked.

"Faith had some sort of…body-changing…thing." Buffy tried to explain. "I don't really know what happened. But we've got to reverse it."

"Definitely." Angel agreed. "But I don't know how."

Suddenly the door opened and Willow and Tara walked in. Buffy immediately turned to Willow.

"Willow, I know I look like Faith, but I'm not. I'm-"

"I know. You're Buffy." Willow said. Buffy, Angel, and Giles all looked at her in surprise.

"We did a spell." She explained.

"Oh, thank you, Willow! And you! Person I don't know…"

"Oh right. Buffy this is Tara. Tara this is the real Buffy." Willow said quickly. "But listen, we've got bigger problems. A bunch of vamps are holding people hostage in a church."

Angel was sure he had misheard. "A _church_?"

"Yeah."

"The world's gone mad…we better get going."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

When they got there, a huge crowd of people was surrounding the church. "I've got to get inside." Buffy said.

"We'll distract them." Angel said quietly. "Go!"

Giles, Angel, Willow, and Tara ran up to the police cars. "Please, man, we have to get inside!" Giles shouted. "Our mothers are in there, and…and tiny, tiny babies!"

Willow and Tara nodded urgently in the background. Angel, however, saw something that caught his interest, and slipped around the cars. "Riley!"

Riley turned at the sound of his name. "Angel, it's bad in there."

"I know. Buffy just went inside."

"No, Buffy's been in there for like ten minutes." Riley said, puzzled.

Angel shook his head. "No. It looks like Buffy, but it's actually Faith. But why is Faith in the there anyway…Riley?"

"Ah." Riley said, looking suddenly nervous. "So you and Buffy didn't really break up?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Um…no reason…"

Angel narrowed his eyes. "What did you do, Riley Finn?"

"Nothing, I swear-"

He was cut off when Faith came running out the building and down the street. Angel looked confused. "Buffy…"

"I'm right here." Buffy came out of the building. "We switched back."

Angel could tell it was really her now. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. "Problem solved?"

"Yeah." She kissed Angel and the cheek, and sighed. "Angel? Let's go home."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Riley was sitting in his room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he yelled, and was surprised when Buffy opened the door. "Hey Buffy."

"Hi Riley. I came over because Angel said he thought we needed to talk. He also wanted me to tell you if you ever make a move on me again, he'll rip you to pieces."

Riley groaned. "How does he _know_?"

"He's Angel." Buffy said simply. She sat down on the bed. "You slept with her."

"I thought I slept with you." Riley suddenly realized what he had said. "Not that I would get in between you and Angel. Not that I've been dreaming about doing that or anything like that. Not that I dream about you at all…is it hot in here?"

"Riley." Buffy said seriously. "Angel isn't going to kill you."

"She told you guys broke up, I thought you were single again, and then she was throwing herself at me-"

"Riley! Calm down. Look, I'm not exactly thrilled about this, but we'll get through it, ok?"

Riley sighed. "Ok."

"Good." Buffy got up and left without saying another word.

**Please review!**


	17. Superstar

**Chapter/episode 17: Superstar. This episode…well actually it's a little weird. But it's funny. In a…weird way. I mean, it's Jonathan. I almost skipped this one but then I decided I could have fun with it. **

**Anyway, can you believe we're already on chapter 17? There are only 22 chapters, after all. That's really not that many left. But then I'll do the sequel, which will be season 5. Which also promises to be a very good story, so…read that too, if you decide you like this one. But it's not time to talk about the sequel yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. **

"Maybe we shouldn't bother him." Buffy said apprehensively as they approached a large house.

"Nonsense, Buffy, he'll be happy to help." Angel told her. Behind them, Willow, Xander, and Anya nodded in agreement.

Buffy sighed. "Fine." She pushed in front of Angel and opened the door. They went into a large room. Buffy led the way across it to a desk, where someone was sitting in a chair, facing the window so they couldn't see them. "Hi." Buffy said. "We have a problem."

The chair swiveled around so they could see Jonathan sitting in it. He smiled at them. "Sounds like you could use my help."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy and Jonathon were at a café, talking over their problem. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't take care of, Buffy." Jonathan said calmly.

"But what if-"Buffy began.

"Calm down, Buffy. We can deal with it. You're the Slayer, and I've defeated hundreds of demons."

Suddenly a girl ran over to their table. "Oh my god, you're him." She said in awe, looking at Jonathan. "Can I…will you sign my book?"

"Of course." Jonathan said, smiling as he pulled out a pen. He signed the book and then turned back to Buffy. "What were we saying?"

"Buffy, Jonathan!" Angel ran over to their table.

"Hello Angel." Jonathan said.

"Hey." Buffy said. "What took you so long?"

Angel kissed her. "Sorry, I got held up." He kissed her again. "I'm going to get some coffee."

"Now you're even drinking coffee?" Buffy asked playfully. "Times have changed."

"That happens. I'll be right back." He kissed her one more time and then went to get his coffee.

Buffy watched him go and then turned back to Jonathan, who was smiling at her. "I'm glad to see that your recent encounter with Faith hasn't hurt your relationship with Angel."

"It's going to take a lot more then Faith to hurt my relationship with Angel." Buffy replied.

"That's good. But what about your friendship with Riley?"

Buffy's smile faded a little. "Well…we haven't talked too much since then."

"I thought not. He's a good friend to you, Buffy, and you shouldn't let someone like Faith ruin your friendship."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Ok, I'll talk to him."

Angel came back and sat next to Buffy. He took her hand under the table and said, "So, about that demon…"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**That Night**

Everybody went to the Bronze that night. Willow even brought Tara. They were all sitting together at a table, and Angel and Buffy were greatly enjoying listening to Xander and Anya argue.

"It was a moan!" Anya insisted.

"It was not!" Xander yelled.

"What are you two going on about?" Willow finally asked, after she and Tara had been listening for a while as well.

"She said Jonathan's name during sex last night." Xander said irritably.

"No I did not!" Anya sighed, exasperated.

"Riley." Buffy said suddenly as she saw Riley heading towards their table. "Riley, I didn't know you were coming." Angel rolled his eyes, and Buffy elbowed him. "Come on, you can join us."

"Thanks Buffy." Riley said. He looked uncertainly at Angel. "Hi Angel."

"Hello Riley." Angel said dully.

Buffy turned to him and whispered so only he could hear, "Be nice."

"I am." Angel whispered back. "If I wasn't, he wouldn't still have ten fingers."

"Look, it's Jonathan!" Willow cried suddenly. They all looked up to see Jonathan get onto the stage.

"Maybe he'll do something from the album." Tara said excitedly.

Jonathan started to play a song. Buffy got up and pulled Angel out of his chair. "Dance with me."

Angel sighed. "But you know dancing isn't my thing."

"Please?" Buffy said. Angel sighed again and took her hand.

"Fine."

Xander and Anya joined them on the dance floor (still arguing a little bit), and Willow and Tara wandered over as well.

Buffy laughed as Angel twirled her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Suddenly there was a scream and a loud crash. Jonathan stopped playing and jumped down from the stage. "Buffy!" he called as he ran in the direction of the crash.

"I've got to go." Buffy said. She kissed Angel on the cheek and ran after Jonathan.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The Next Day**

"Why have you called us all here, Buffy?" Angel asked. All the Scoobies including Riley were at Giles's apartment. Buffy had asked them all to meet there.

"Yeah, and if it's so important shouldn't we call Jonathan?" Xander asked.

"This is about Jonathan." Buffy said. "I think he might be up to something."

Xander looked shocked. "Buffy, how can you say that? Think of everything Jonathan's done for us! The Master: dust, the Mayor: gone, all because of him."

"I know, but…does it seem a little weird to you? I mean, how can one person be so perfect at everything?" Buffy pointed out.

"Well…" Angel said slowly, thinking about what she was saying.

"I guess it is a little weird." Willow admitted.

"Is there some way he could be altering reality to make everyone think he's perfect? A spell or something?" Buffy asked, looking from Giles to Angel to Willow, the three people who were most likely to know.

"Possibly." Giles said. "We can look into it."

"I have to go meet Jonathan." Buffy said. "Can you guys start researching? I'll be back later to help."

"Of course." Angel said.

"Thanks, see you guys later." Buffy said, and she ran off.

The others got to work looking through Giles's books of spells, trying to find a spell that Jonathan could have used. Eventually, Riley asked, "Do these spells really work? I mean, you can say these words and make all sorts of stuff happen?"

"Yes, but it's more complicated than that." Willow said.

"Yeah," Xander said, "You can't just say, _Librem Incendio _and expect-"he broke off as his book burst into flames. He slammed it shut.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Xander, don't speak Latin in front of the books."

Angel smiled and shook his head before going back to his book.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

It was a while later that they all felt something change. They looked at each other. "What was that?" Angel asked.

Anya frowned. "Jonathan…why did we think Jonathan was so great again?"

"The spell!" Willow gasped. "Buffy was right, Jonathan must have been using a spell or something, and I think it was just broken."

"She did it." Riley said. "She's amazing."

And for once, Angel agreed.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The Next Day**

They all had met for a picnic. It was nice. Buffy was making sure Angel and Riley got along. Everyone was laughing and talking together when Angel whispered to Buffy, "Hey, isn't that Jonathan?"

Buffy looked up and saw Jonathan in the distance, watching them. "I'll be right back." She said, and she got up and ran over to talk to him.

"Where's she going?" Riley asked. Angel shrugged and pretended he didn't know.

Riley suddenly looked at him like he just thought of something. "Hang on. Why aren't you burning up?"

Angel smiled and put his hand in his pocket, thinking about the ring of Amarra, which he was wearing. But Riley didn't need to know that. "I've got a trick or two up my sleeve." He said.

Buffy skipped back over and sat down, leaning against Angel. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Angel kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

**Sorry that one was shorter than most of the others. There just wasn't as much to write. Please review!**


	18. Where the Wild Things Are sort of

**Happy New Year!**

**Chapter/episode 18: Where the Wild Things Are…sort of. This chapter is not cannon at all. It's a completely different story taking the place of Where the Wild Things Are. I figured the real episode just wouldn't happen in this version of the storyline. It is a rather important chapter, though. You'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. **

Willow knocked excitedly on the door a Tara's apartment. Tara opened it. "Willow. What are you doing here?"

Willow hurried inside and shut the door behind her. "Guess what?" she cried. Her eyes were almost glowing with excitement. Tara knew that whatever this was about, it was big. "I got my hands on some spell books last week." Willow said. "I ordered them through the magic shop. There were some really rare, powerful spells. I was just reading through them, and I found a spell. I'm sure the two of us could do it. I want to give it a try."

"What does it do?" Tara asked. Willow told her. Tara grinned. "Oh, they're going to love that."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy and Riley were eating lunch at UC Sunnydale. They were pretending to be studying for a class, but they were actually talking about Adam. Buffy had a notebook out, and they were reviewing what they knew.

"He's seems curious, like he wants to learn." Buffy said. "But I don't see how that helps us. We still don't know where to look."

Riley sighed and looked over her shoulder at their notes. As he did, however, he noticed something. "You have a scar on your neck."

"Yeah." Buffy said. Riley reached out but she smacked his hand away. "Don't touch it!"

"It looks like a vampire bite."

She looked at him. "It is."

"What happened?"

Buffy tensed. "Nothing. It's not important."

"Oh, come on-"

"Just drop it, Riley!" Buffy snapped. Riley was taken aback.

"Sorry." He said. "I didn't know…sorry." He let her go back to her notes. He'd stopped paying attention, however. He was lost in his thoughts, wondering why that was a sensitive subject. Was it some sort of defeat she was ashamed of? Or maybe it meant something to her.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Buffy say, "Angel." Riley looked up as Angel sat down next to Buffy.

"I would have been here sooner but I wanted to stop by Willy's bar to see if he's heard anything. He hadn't, but he said he'd listen for any information." Angel said. Buffy nodded.

"Willy's bar?" Riley asked, confused.

"Willy the Snitch." Buffy explained. "He runs a demon bar. He hears all sorts of stuff. You can usually get information from him either by bribe or by beating him up. Which one did you use this time?"

"I beat him up to see what he knew, and then bribed him to listen up in future." Angel replied.

"Good plan." Buffy agreed. "So we were just saying…"

Riley zoned out again as he watched them. Filthy vampire, getting the perfect girl. What he wouldn't do to prove to Buffy that Angel was no good. He was a vampire, for goodness sake! Then something clicked. Angel was a vampire…he thought about the bite Buffy wouldn't talk about. But surely it wasn't…not even Angel would do something like that…right? "I have to go." Riley said, and got up and walked away.

Buffy and Angel watched him leave, surprised by his quick exit. "He can be a little bit strange." Angel said.

"I think he's just terrified of you." Buffy said.

"As he should be."

"Guys!" Willow came running up to their table. "I'm calling a Scooby meeting this afternoon, can we meet at the mansion?" she asked, looking at Angel.

"Sure." He replied. "But why? Don't we usually meet at Giles's place?"

"Yeah we do, but this is special. Four o'clock, ok?" she ran off again.

"What is it with everyone and leaving quickly today?" Buffy asked. Angel shrugged.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy, Angel, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and Giles met at the mansion that afternoon. They were about to start when one more person turned up: Spike. "What are you doing here?" Angel asked, annoyed.

"I heard you guys were meeting, and I figure I've got nothing better to do and maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to bash in some demon heads or something." Spike replied, sitting down in a chair next to Tara.

"There will be no demon head bashing." Willow said.

"If this is about Adam, shouldn't Riley be here?" Xander asked.

"This isn't about Adam." Willow said. "This is about Angel and Buffy."

"Huh?" Buffy and Angel asked at the same time.

Spike grinned. "And now I'm really glad I came."

"Spike, shut up before I kick you out." Angel said.

"Will, where exactly are you going with this?" Buffy asked nervously.

"You'll see." Tara said excitedly. "Go on, Willow."

"Tara and I think we might have found a way," Willow began, "To bind Angel's soul."

Buffy could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

"I mean to give it to him permanently so he wouldn't lose it in a moment of pure happiness." Willow said, a triumphant grin on her face.

Buffy looked at Angel. He was looking seriously at Willow. "How?" he asked.

"A spell I found." Willow said. "It will let you have your soul, no strings attached. The spell is a little complicated, but I'm confident that Tara and I can do it. I'm sure this will work, Angel."

Angel met Buffy's eyes. He hardly dared hope for something like this. To have his soul forever without the threat of losing it…and to finally be with Buffy. It was what he had wanted for years. But he had been around long enough to know that nothing could be this perfect. There had to be something else.

"Not that I'm not happy you found a way to do this," Giles spoke up, "But why are the rest of us here?"

"Ah." Willow said, her grin faltering slightly. "Well, I'm going to need your help. Actually, it's probably a good thing Spike is here, why might need him."

"Why would we need Spike?" Xander asked.

"Well…um…" Willow glanced at Angel. "There's a catch."

"I knew there had to be a catch." Angel muttered. "What's the catch?"

"It's just while doing to spell. But to put this spell on you…we have to remove the old one first."

"Are you saying that you have to bring Angelus out before you can do the spell?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Willow replied.

"Absolutely not." Angel said immediately.

"Angel!" Buffy cried.

"No, Buffy, I won't do it! Never. Out of the question."

"Come on, Angel, I'm sure it would just be for a few minutes!" Buffy insisted.

"Oh yeah." Tara said quickly.

"Five minutes tops." Willow added.

"You don't even want to know the damage that Angelus could do in five minutes." Angel said darkly.

"You're forgetting that we do, actually." Buffy responded. "I've met Angelus. I know how dangerous he is. But five minutes of him, maybe less, and we never have to worry about him again! We'll be careful."

"I'm not putting all of you in danger like that!" Angel shouted angrily.

"Don't you think we can handle it?" Buffy shouted back, starting to get angry herself. "We'll lock you in a cage, chain you up, and stand around the cage with weapons, before they even start removing the curse. Nothing bad will happen."

"You don't know that."

"What, and you know that it will?" Buffy snapped.

"Maybe we should let you two talk about it alone." Xander said, getting up and motioning for everyone else to do the same. "We'll be in the other room." Everyone, even Spike, quickly left the room. Only Buffy and Angel were left.

"Please consider it." Buffy pleaded.

Angel shook his head. "No, Buffy."

"We can handle Angelus for a few minutes." Buffy insisted. "Isn't this safer than what would happen if you and I lose control one day? Isn't him in a cage for five minutes safer than him loose in Sunnydale for who knows how long?"

"We won't lose control."

"You're the one who's always worried we will!"

"Buffy, please, I can't." Angel said.

Buffy felt tears in her eyes. "Is it…me?"

"No!" Angel cried. "No, never. I love you, Buffy, I really do. Don't think for a second that I don't. I want you; I always have and always will. It's not that."

"Then what? Angelus?"

Angel nodded slowly. "He…he scares me, Buffy. When he was loose a few years ago, I could hear every single one of his thoughts, I could see everything he did. It scares me what he did to you, and what he wanted to do to you. It scares me what he does to everyone. I scares me how many people he kills. It scares me what pleasure he gets in it…and it scares me how the blood even tastes good to me."

"That wasn't you." Buffy said. "He killed all those people, not you. And as for the blood, you're a vampire. It's supposed to taste good."

"I hate it." Angel whispered. "I hate not being able to control it. I hate watching myself hurt the people I care about. I hate being afraid of myself. I can't do it, Buffy." He was close to tears now, and Buffy knew it took a lot to get him to cry. "I'm not strong enough to go through it again. If something goes wrong…if I hurt you…I can't lose you. I can't. It would kill me. I can't do it. I can't listen to him think about torturing you, killing you, sometimes even turning you. I can't do again. He terrifies me. I'm not strong enough to do, Buffy."

Buffy stepped forward and gently pulled him in an embrace. He broke down and sobbed into her shoulder. "Shh." She whispered softly. "Shh, it's going to be ok." She kissed him and gently rubbed his back. When he pulled back, she wiped a tear off his cheek with her thumb. "I know." She said gently. "He scares me too. And I'm sure it's like hell for you. But I won't let anything happen. And if we do this we never have to worry again. You won't have to be afraid anymore."

Angel met her trusting, loving eyes. "I know." He said. "Fine. Let's do it."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

The others were waiting in the kitchen. "Well," Spike said, "They've stopped yelling anyway."

"Do you think she'll talk him into it?" Anya asked.

"I don't know." Giles said. "I think Angel wants his soul bound, it's just Angelus he's worried about."

Angel walked into the room, Buffy close behind him. "We're going to need chains and weapons." Angel said. "There's a cell in the basement we can use, and I think I might still have some chains from-"

"From?" Spike prompted, grinning.

"Shut it."

"Tara and I can work in the living room." Willow said. "We can't be distracted."

"The rest of us should have weapons and be surrounding the cage, just in case." Buffy said. "That is…will you guys help?"

There was a momentary silence. Then Spike raised his hand. "I'm in."

Giles did the same. "I'm in as well."

"I suppose I'm in." Anya said, raising her hand. "You guys deserve to have sex too."

"Um…thank you, Anya." Angel said awkwardly.

Buffy looked at Xander. "Xander?" she asked.

Xander sighed and finally raised his hand too. "If it's what you want."

"Thank you." Buffy said quietly. "All of you, thank you."

"Well, come on, Buff." Xander said. "We're family."

"All of us." Willow added.

"Except me." Spike said. "I don't like any of you."

Buffy looked at Angel. She took his hand and smiled. "Let's get to work."

**00000000ooooooo0000000**

An hour later Buffy and Spike were chaining Angel to the wall in the jail-like cell in the basement. "I don't suppose you know why there's a giant cage in your basement." Buffy remarked.

"It was here when we got here." Angel said.

"When Angelus, Dru, and I lived here we kept our victims down here before we killed them." Spike said.

"Ew." Buffy said. "There, that should hold."

"Yep." Spike agreed. He walked out of the cage.

Buffy moved to follow him, but paused and turned back to Angel for a moment. She touched his cheek. "Everything will be fine." She whispered.

Angel tried to smile but couldn't really pull it off. "Don't listen to a word he says." He told her. "He'll try to trick you. Don't let him."

"I won't." Buffy promised. "I love you."

"I love you." Angel replied. Buffy turned away and walked out of the cage. Giles locked it. Buffy picked up her crossbow. "Tell Willow and Tara that we're ready."

A few minutes later, Angel cried out in pain. He knew what was happening…he remembered it happening two years before. There was intense pain…and then the pain was gone. Angel could feel him.

"Angelus." Buffy whispered.

Angelus looked up at Buffy. "Hello, lover. It's been too long."

"Really? See, for me, I feel it hasn't been long enough."

"What, not happy to see me? Still obsessed with soul boy? Come on, Buff, you need to learn that I'm the one who can appreciate a girl."

Buffy laughed humorlessly. "Appreciate a girl, huh? Please. The only girl you did more than just sleep with once was Darla, and you never even cared about her. That was all about sex."

Angelus grinned at her. "That's what matters."

"Hardly. It matters to you because you're a soulless monster who's incapable of compassion."

"You know me so well."

"Just one of the reasons Angel's so much better than you." Buffy said slyly with a grin.

Angelus frowned. If he could, Angel would have grinned. _That's my girl._

"And I suppose now you're going to give me a speech about how Angel is such a good person and your love is forever, blah, blah, blah." Angelus sneered.

"Only if you want me to." Buffy responded coolly.

"Oh, no need, I've got the idea. I've got his memories, you know. So touching. I particularly like the part where that other Slayer sleeps with your friend while in your body."

Buffy ground her teeth together. "Angel knows it wasn't me. He wasn't mad."

Angelus laughed. Buffy flinched. It was a cold, heartless laugh. Nothing like when Angel laughed, rare though that was. "Of course he was mad. Or upset, at the very least. He felt betrayed."

"It wasn't me, and he knows that!"

"He feels betrayed because you're still friends with the guy. Like you don't care that he took his first chance to sleep with you. You act like it doesn't even matter. It makes him wonder if you're not a devoted to your relationship as you say." Angelus watched Buffy for a moment. He seemed to be hitting a nerve, so he continued. "It certainly made him take a second look. He's starting to reconsider, you know. I'm not sure he loves you as much as you think he does."

Buffy blinked back tears, not wanting to give in and cry. Angel wanted to scream that it wasn't true, but he couldn't. Angelus was in the driver's seat.

"You're a liar." Buffy said.

"Well yeah, but I meant the part about him not loving you."

Buffy took a step closer to the bars. "You're not just a liar. You're a rotten cheating wimpy gutless bastard with the intelligence of an average sewer rat. You sicken me. You resort to trick and deceiving to hide what you really are: a complete coward."

Angelus growled angrily. "I wouldn't say such things if I were you, girl!" he shouted. He jerked and the chains pulled away from the wall. He lunged at Buffy.

"Buffy, move!" Spike yelled. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away just as Angelus banged against the bars. Buffy and Spike both fell to the ground. Angelus clawed at the bars.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Angelus fell to his knees. Buffy stood up. "Angel?" she asked cautiously.

Angel looked up. "Buffy."

Giles opened the cage and Buffy ran to Angel. She kissed him. "It wasn't true." Angel said. "What he said about me being angry with you, about me not loving you, it wasn't true. I was mad at Riley, but never at you."

"I know." Buffy told him. "I know."

**00000000ooooooo0000000**

The Scoobies were getting ready to leave. "Willow, Tara." Buffy said. "Thank you guys so much."

"It was nothing, Buffy." Willow said. "You and Angel both deserve it. Have fun tonight." She said, grinning.

Angel went up to Spike. "You pulled Buffy out of the way."

"Yeah, I did." Spike replied.

"I much as I hate to say it, thank you. If I hurt her…" he shook his head.

"No problem." Spike said. He turned and left.

Once everyone was gone, Buffy and Angel looked at each other. They walked together to the bedroom, Angel's arm around Buffy. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Buffy said. "But you never will again."

They reached the bedroom. Angel closed the door behind them. "I know. You were right. I will always love you, no matter what."

"I love you too." Buffy replied. They kissed and fell onto the bed. And this time they didn't have to stop.

**I love this chapter. I think it turned out really well. Next chapter is New Moon Rising. Please review, and happy New Year!**


	19. New Moon Rising

**Chapter/episode 19: New Moon Rising. I like this episode anyway, but I've added something extra that should interest you.**

**Before we start, I just want to say thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I have over a hundred reviews for this story now, which is crazy. You guys are the best. But I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Willow and Tara joined Buffy, Angel, Xander, Anya, and Riley in front of Giles's apartment. "Hey guys." Willow said.

"Ok, everybody's here." Buffy said. "We can go in now."

"Were y-you waiting?" Tara asked.

"It was no problem." Angel said, smiling kindly at her. Tara smiled shyly back.

Willow opened the door. What they saw made their jaws drop in shock. "He's singing." Angel murmured to Buffy. Giles was indeed singing, having not realized they were there.

"Uh…" Willow said blankly.

"This is creeping me out." Xander said.

"Does he do this a lot?" Tara asked.

"Sure." Xander replied. "Every day the earth rotates backwards and the sky turns orange."

"Now I remember why I used to have such a crush on him." Willow sighed, watching Giles.

"He is pretty good." Tara agreed.

"His voice is nice." Anya said.

"What?" Xander said in shock, looking at his girlfriend.

"Oh come on." Willow said, glancing at Xander. "He is kinda sexy."

"I'm fighting total mental breakdown here, Will." Xander said. "No more fuel in the fire, please."

"Giles!" Buffy said loudly. Giles looked up and stopped abruptly at the sight of them.

"Um, I was just…uh, please come in." Giles stammered. Buffy and Angel shared a grin as they walked in, Riley right behind them, the others behind him.

They spent the next hour discussing Adam. Buffy was getting worried because she hadn't seen very many demons in a while. Riley, however, said, "The thing is, we've been busy at the Initiative. We've got demons coming out of our ears."

"That's a metaphor." Willow said to Tara.

"I got it." Tara said, smiling.

"I'm over-helping, aren't I?" Willow asked, looking a little embarrassed.

"I guess we should just keep looking into it." Angel said. "We'll keep patrolling, try to find something."

"Let's just hope we figure it out before something bad happens." Buffy sighed. Everyone got up and started getting ready to leave.

"So what's everyone…" Buffy began, but was cut off by the door opening. Everyone turned to look, then froze.

"Oz." Willow said softly.

"Oz." Tara echoed, looking sad.

"Hey." Oz said.

There was silence for a few moments. Xander finally broke the silence. "Hey, Oz. I hate to sound all grandpa here, but you don't call, you don't write."

"He said he would." Angel added, also trying to break up the awkward silence. "Didn't."

"Hey Angel." Oz said. "Yeah, sorry about that." He went up to Willow. "I'm going to go find someplace to crash, but I was hoping we could talk later. Tonight?"

Willow nodded slowly. "Ok."

"Cool. I'll see you tonight." Oz said. He smiled a little at her and walked out.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel was back at the mansion, alone. Buffy had gone patrolling with Riley. Angel was trying not to let this bother him by reminding himself of the fact that she'd be spending the night that night so Willow and Oz could be alone to talk in the dorm. Buffy was happy to have the excuse.

"Angel?"

Angel turned around and found Oz standing in the doorway. "Hi." Angel said. "Come in. I thought you were going to see Willow."

"I am, but not until later." Oz said. "I thought I'd stop here first. Unless you're busy."

"No, Buffy's coming but she won't be here for a while." Angel replied. The two of them sat down.

"Yeah, I was talking to Xander before and he said you got your soul bound. Congratulations." Oz said. Angel grinned slightly.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but it was worth it." He said.

"I bet it was." Oz said, also grinning a little. "So I was wondering…does Willow have a new guy?"

"No." Angel said slowly. "No new guy."

Angel could tell there was something between Willow and Tara. He didn't think it was really his place to tell Oz that, though. That was between Oz and Willow and Tara.

"How has she been since I left?" Oz asked. "Has she been ok?"

"Yeah, she's been alright. It was hard for her at first, but she's gotten better. She did almost make me join the circus." Angel added after a thought.

"Huh?" Oz asked, giving him a confused look.

"Um, long story."

"I hope she can forgive me for what I did to her. I feel horrible about what I put her through." Oz said quietly. "But I'm a different person now. I learned how to control it. The wolf."

Angel looked at him in amazement. "You figured out how to stop it."

"Yeah. Tonight's a full moon. But I'm not changing."

"Oz, that's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks. So what about you? How have you been?" Oz asked.

"I'm pretty good. You already heard about Willow and her friend Tara finding a spell to bind my soul, so that's probably the biggest thing that's happened to me personally."

Oz smiled. "And Buffy?"

"She's good too. She's kind of stressing right now over this new problem we've got, but other than that she's fine. There's this guy, you saw him at Giles's-"

"Riley Finn. I met him before I left."

"Yeah, him. He's been flirting with her all year. I don't like him much."

Oz smiled. "Oh, don't worry about him. Riley's a nice guy, but Buffy's completely in love with you. I can see it in her eyes. I'm glad you guys are still together. I was worried I'd come back and you had broken up. Then I'd have to yell at you."

Angel laughed. "No, we're still together. I can't imagine trying to live without her. Seeing her is the best part of everyday. She's what keeps life from becoming miserable. I love her, unconditionally and completely."

"I knew that the moment I saw you two together, years ago." Oz said. "You guys are perfect. You're good for each other."

"Yeah." Angel said thoughtfully. "We are."

**Meanwhile…**

Buffy and Riley were patrolling through a graveyard. "So, this afternoon," Riley said, "I was missing something. I mean, I know breakups are hard, but when Oz walked in…"

"He and Willow had a bad break up." Buffy said. "Some stuff happened, and Oz pretty much bailed overnight. Willow was devastated."

"I remember."

"The thing is, before that they were doing really well. Willow was totally dealing with the fact that he was a werewolf-"

"Wait a minute." Riley said, stopping short. "Oz is a _werewolf?_"

"Yeah." Buffy said in surprise. "You didn't know?"

"And Willow knew he was a werewolf?"

"Yeah, hence the being careful."

"Huh." Riley said, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Well I didn't think Willow was the type to go for demons. She seems smarter than that."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? Are you saying that it's a dumb idea to date a demon who's harmless?"

"I think it's a bad idea to date any demon at all!"

"My boyfriend's a vampire." Buffy said coldly. "So I suppose you think I'm an idiot?"

"I never said that."

"I think you did."

"Look, I don't think you're stupid, but I'm not sure getting involved with Angel was the smartest thing you ever did!"

Buffy took a step toward him threateningly. "You know nothing about Angel. I don't want to hear you say something like that again." She turned and started walking away.

"Did he bite you?" Riley called. Buffy stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"You have the scar from a vampire bite that you won't talk about. Was it Angel?"

Buffy took a moment to answer. "He was dying."

"So he drank from you to save himself?"

"No! He didn't want to. I made him drink from me. He'd been poisoned, he was dying, and the only cure was the blood of a Slayer." Buffy snapped. "You wouldn't understand. I'm glad I did it. I'd do it again." She walked away and didn't look back.

**The Next Morning**

Angel opened his eyes. Buffy was snuggled up beside him, still asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Angel lay still and thought.

Oh, and there was just so much to think about. There was certainly Adam and what he was up to, for one thing. Then there was the whole thing with Oz and Willow and Tara. He knew someone was going to get hurt in because of it. He couldn't help but wonder how it would end. He was worried about them. Then there was Riley. Buffy had been upset when she came back last night. She hadn't wanted to talk about it, but it sounded like she'd been arguing with Riley. Angel sincerely hoped that she had won.

And then there was one more thing. Something about his conversation with Oz the night before had stuck with him. Angel had meant every word of what he said about Buffy. He really did love her just as much as he's said. He really couldn't imagine life without her. It got him thinking.

Buffy shifted in bed and opened her eyes. Angel smiled at her. "Morning." He said.

"Morning." She yawned.

"I love you." Angel told her.

"I love you too." Buffy said, smiling. "So much." She kissed him.

"What were you so upset about last night?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Riley asked…about the mark. Your mark. Where you bit be last year. The discussion got kind of heated and there was yelling and storming away."

Angel kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry."

"He doesn't understand." Buffy said. "He just doesn't get why I would do something like that. He doesn't seem to realize that I was willing to take the risks if it would save you, because I love you."

"Well I wasn't too happy about it either, as I recall." Angel said.

A smile flickered across Buffy's face. "No, you weren't. But I'm glad I did it. And I'd do it again." She said. Angel leaned forward and kissed the spot where he had bitten her. Buffy smiled. "We should get up."

"Do we have to?"

Buffy giggled. "Soon. But maybe we can wait a while."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy opened the door to her dorm and found Willow sitting on her bed. "Hey." Buffy said, dropping her bag next to her own bed. "So, what happened last night? I want details!"

Willow sighed. "He was here all night."

"All night?" Buffy cried, grinning. "Angel talked to him yesterday and said he found a cure for the werewolf. Is it true?"

"Yeah. He said he'd find a cure and he did. In Tibet."

"That great, Willow!" Buffy said. Then her smile faded. "So why aren't you excited?"

"Oh, I am. It's just, I'm thinking, 'Why now?' and 'It's complicated'." Willow said.

"Why is it complicated?" Buffy asked.

Willow hesitated. "It's complicated…because of Tara."

"You mean Tara has a crush on Oz?" Buffy asked, confused. Willow shook her head. "Then what…oh. Oh!" Buffy cried in shock.

"It wasn't something I was looking for." Willow said softly. "It was just…"

"Something you found." Buffy finished.

Willow looked up. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because that's how it was for me and Angel. I never intended to fall in love with a vampire. Even before I knew he was a vampire I never intended to fall for the mysterious cryptic guy. But one day we were talking…he was being all cryptic and annoying…and I looked at him and realized that I'd fallen in love with him." She smiled at the memory and looked back at Willow. "Tara's great. Do what makes you happy."

**Meanwhile…**

Oz found Angel pacing, apparently in deep though, in the living room of the mansion. Angel looked up when he walked in. "Hey, how did it go with Willow last night?"

"I think it went well." Oz replied, sitting down. "She has to go to a class now, so I'll see her later."

"Yeah, Buffy has class too." Angel said. After a moment, he said, "I've been thinking, and…" he trailed off.

Oz looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to ask Buffy to marry me."

A smile slowly appeared on Oz's face. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think so. I want to be with her for the rest of…her life, I guess. I love her."

"I think it's great." Oz said. "You should. And don't worry, you secret's safe with me."

**Later that day**

Angel hurried into Giles's apartment where he found Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Giles. "Took you long enough." Buffy said. "We've been here for ages."

"Sorry." Angel replied. "You said Oz was taken by the Initiative?"

"Yeah, apparently he changed during the day in the middle of the campus, right in front of Tara." Buffy said.

"Oh no." Angel groaned. "Do we have a plan?"

"We just have to get in."

"I can get you in." Spike was standing in the doorway.

"Spike?" Angel sighed.

"Hey, I broke out of the place, remember? I know how to get in. No alarms, and no waiting."

Angel looked at the others. "What do you think?"

"It's the only plan we've got." Willow said.

"Fine." Buffy said. "Xander, Willow, and Angel, you're with me and Spike. Giles and Anya, you guys stay here and try to hack into the Initiative's system. Let's go."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Things didn't exactly go as planned. They got in alright, but once they were in they learned that Riley had been arrested for trying to help Oz escape. So they had to rescue him first. Everything went fine until they got to Oz's cell, and were surrounded by soldiers. Buffy had to threaten to shoot their commander so they would let Oz out.

"Willow, stay back." Oz said. As she had stepped forward, he had started to change again. Angel stepped up and let Oz lean against him, he was still having trouble walking. They all managed to make it out without any serious injury, even Riley. Riley was now considered a traitor.

Buffy was helping Riley find a place to hide. Angel was at the mansion when Oz pulled up in his van. "Hey." He said when he walked in. "I'm here to say goodbye…again. Willow's with Tara now, and it's too hard to be around her."

"I know." Angel said.

"Where's Buffy?" Oz asked, looking around.

"Helping Riley hide. I think they were heading to the ruins of Sunnydale High."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it sounded very nice either." Angel said.

After a moment, Oz asked, "So are you going to ask her?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't know if you heard that I was late to the meeting to save you this afternoon, but there was a reason. I bought a ring." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Inside was a silver ring. "It's similar to the Claddagh ring I got her for her seventeenth birthday, except this one's fancier and there's a diamond."

"She is going to say yes, you know." Oz said as Angel put the ring away. "Anyway, here." He handed Angel a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "This time I plan on actually keeping in touch. I got a cell phone, that's the number. When you guys plan the wedding, call me. I probably won't have an address the send the invitation, but I want to come. I know your number, I plan on staying in touch this time."

"Thanks, I'll remember to invite you." Angel said, smiling.

"I should go." Oz said. "Bye."

"Bye." Angel said, and Oz left.

A few minutes later, Buffy walked into the mansion. "Hi." She said, kissing Angel and falling into a chair. "It's been a really long day."

Angel smiled. "Yeah, it has."

"I'm tired. Can I sleep here?"

"You have to ask?"

"Good point. I'm sleeping here." She said, grinning. She stood up. "I'm going to change." She started for the other room.

"Buffy?" Angel said. She stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Um…" Angel began, but he couldn't find the words. "I, uh…I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." She walked off.

Angel groaned and hit his head on the wall. "I can stop an apocalypse, I just can't ask the girl I love to marry me." He sighed and went up to bed.

**Oh, Angel. Don't worry, he'll get enough courage to ask her eventually. Notice I'm not specifying how long eventually is. But what do you think? Please review! **


	20. The Yoko Factor

**Chapter/episode 20: The Yoko Factor. I had to make a few changes to this one. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.**

Buffy and Angel were lounging on the bed in the mansion (fully clothed). Buffy was lying on her stomach, going through some papers for college the next year. Angel was on his back, watching her. He just liked looking at her.

Since he had decided to marry her, Angel had come close to asking her no less than seven times. He had yet to actually do it. Ok, so he was a little nervous. He was mainly worried that she would say no. It wasn't that he didn't think she loved him (ok, sometimes if he was feeling _really _paranoid he worried about that), but he was worried that she would have a reason why they shouldn't get married. It was no secret that some people didn't approve of their relationship. What if she said no because she didn't want to damage her relationship with the people who wouldn't want her to marry him? The only person who knew he was going to propose was Oz. He didn't want to tell anyone else. He was fairly certain Willow and Tara would love it, but Xander would be mad, Anya can't keep a secret, Spike and Riley annoy him, and Giles…well Buffy was like a daughter to him. Figure it out.

Buffy looked up from her papers. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Angel smiled. "No reason." He sat up and lay down on his stomach, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "You almost done?"

"Yeah." Buffy sighed.

Angel remembered something. "Are you planning on sharing a dorm with Willow again next year?"

Buffy sighed again. "I don't know. That was the original plan, to be roommates all the way through college, but it hardly feels like we're roommates now. Either she's there and I'm gone or I'm there and she's gone. We hardly ever see each other. She might want to do something with Tara. Why?"

"Well…I was just wondering…if maybe you wanted to move in here, with me."

She rolled over to face him. "Really? Like, full-time?"

"Sure, why not? I mean, you're here like everyday at least for a little while, and about half the time you spend the night anyway. It's not that far from UC Sunnydale, so you wouldn't be too far away from school. What do you think?"

Buffy smiled. "I would love to." She kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They fell over so Buffy was on top of him. Of course, at this very moment the phone rang.

"I should probably get that." Angel sighed. "People only call me when there's an emergency."

Buffy pouted but let him up. Angel ran into the other room and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Angel, thank god. We need your help."

Angel frowned. "Cordelia?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, we need your help here in L.A. Like, as soon as possible."

"What happened?"

"Faith happened. She kidnapped Wesley, Angel, and Doyle and I don't know where she took him. He's in trouble, she has a grudge against him. This is going to end badly. Maybe you and Buffy could…"

"No. I mean, I'll come, but I think Buffy should stay here. She and Faith…that wouldn't go well. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks. See you soon then. And hurry!" she hung up.

Angel put the phone down and ran back into the bedroom. Buffy looked up when came in. "What's up?" she asked.

"That was Cordelia. I have to go to L.A. Now."

Buffy looked worried. "Why?"

"Um, she didn't say. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." He kissed her.

"Ok, if you have to go. Duty calls, I suppose. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Angel replied, giving her a small smile.

**0000000oooooooo0000000**

**The Next Day**

Buffy was out looking for Adam. He'd been sighted in this area. There was noise behind her. She whirled around and found herself face-to-face with Riley's friend, Forest Gates, another Initiative member. "What are you doing here?" Forest asked her, his gun pointed at her.

"Well I'm assuming that I'm doing the same thing you're doing: looking for Adam." Buffy snapped.

"Adam is none of your concern. He is the Initiative's mission."

"Uh, Adam wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the Initiative. You guys created him. I think you've done enough." Buffy replied. "He's killed innocent people and he's not human…well, at least not all of him. It's my job."

"Agree to disagree." Forest muttered. They both kept walking. "Where's your boyfriend?" Forest asked.

"Los Angeles. There was an emergency with some friends of ours who are demon hunters there."

"You know, you've got a lot of nerve." Forest said suddenly.

"Um…what?"

"You've got a good guy right in front of you. He even became a fugitive, just because he wanted to help you! But you'd rather make kissy-face with the vampire. Personally, I don't know what Riley sees in someone so low they would be with a vampire, but he likes you."

"Angel isn't our enemy. He has a soul and he does the same thing we do: fight evil. I was already with him before I met Riley." She heard a noise behind her. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Forest said, raising his gun. They walked cautiously into the cave the noise had come from. Buffy looked around…and then she saw him.

"Forest, look out!" she yelled. Forest ran out of the way as Adam came forward. Forest blasted him, but he seemed to get stronger off it. "Forest, no!" Buffy screamed as he ran straight at Adam. Adam killed him. Then he went after Buffy.

Buffy knew she could never take him, so she ran. She ran out of the cave and tripped and rolled down the hill. She hit her head on a rock and lost consciousness.

Back in the cave, Adam watched her run away. "You didn't kill her." A voice behind him said. Spike was standing in the cave.

"No." Adam replied. "It's not time for her to die yet."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Los Angeles**

Angel, Doyle, Cordelia, and Wesley walked into the office and all fell into chairs, exhausted. It had been a long couple of days. In the end, Faith had turned herself in. It had been a lot of work getting to that point, though. "Thank god that's over." Doyle said.

"No kidding." Cordy groaned.

"How are you doing?" Angel asked Wesley, who had been tortured by Faith before they'd gotten to her.

"Better. She didn't have a chance to hurt me too badly." Wesley sighed.

"I should probably leave soon." Angel said.

"What's the hurry?" Doyle asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cordelia said, looking at Doyle. "He can't wait to get back to his Buffy."

Angel grinned. "Well there is that, but we've got problems in Sunnydale too."

"What's going on in Sunnydale?" Wesley asked, looking interested. Angel told them about the Initiative and Adam. "Fascinating." Wesley said when he was finished.

"Do you guys need some help?" Doyle asked. Angel looked at him, surprised. "Well we owe you one." Doyle explained. "Plus I get the feeling Wes is dying to see this thing."

"Well it's really up to Buffy." Angel said. "I can call and ask."

Angel called her dorm but no one answered. He tried his own number at the mansion, but no one answered. Next he called Giles but he didn't know where she was. He even tried her house but he got Joyce, who said she hadn't seen her in a while. Angel was worried. He went back to the others. "I can't find her." He said. "No one seems to know where she is."

"I'm sure she's fine, Angel." Cordy said.

"We'll go with you to Sunnydale." Doyle said. He looked at his co-workers. "Right? We'll go and if Buffy doesn't want us we'll leave. Easy."

"Yeah." Cordelia agreed.

"Really? Thanks." Angel said, looking slightly surprised.

"What are friends for?" Cordy asked, smiling.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Buffy? Come on, Slayer, wake up."

Buffy opened her eyes. It was dark now. She sat up and saw Spike standing over her. "I was just taking a walk and found you lying unconscious on the ground. What happened?"

"Adam." Buffy said. "I was fighting Adam. Did you see him?"

"Sorry, luv, can't say I have. Are you going to be ok? That's a nasty cut on your forehead."

"I'm fine. Listen, have you seen Angel?"

"No I don't think he's back from dealing with Faith in L.A. yet." Spike said, turned around so she wouldn't see his grin. He knew that she didn't know about Faith.

"What? Faith? Who said anything about Faith?" Buffy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He did. I saw him before he left, he told me he was going to help the fighters in L.A. against Faith." What had actually happened was that Spike had been eavesdropping on them when Angel had gotten the phone call. "I assumed you knew that."

"No." Buffy said. "He didn't say anything about Faith." Then she remembered something. "Forest…I have to tell Riley." She ran off. Spike smiled as he watched her leave. He had a plan, and it was working like a charm.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel parked his car in front of the mansion, and he, Doyle, Cordy, and Wesley got out and went inside. "Buffy?" Angel called. They all looked around.

"I don't think she's here, Angel." Wesley said.

"We have to find her. Bad stuff has been happening, she could get hurt." Angel said.

They went back outside and decided to go searching by foot instead of the car. The car was limited in where it could go, but they could walk anywhere. They reached the old high school. "Wow." Cordy said, looking at the ruins. "Hard to believe that's Sunnydale High."

"Angel." A voice said. Angel turned and saw Riley walking toward him.

"Riley. This is Doyle, Wesley, and that's Cordelia. They're friends, they fight demons too." Angel said. "Have you seen Buffy?"

"Do they know?" Riley asked.

"Do they know what?" Angel asked, confused.

"That he's a vampire?" Cordy said. "Yeah, we do."

"And you help him anyway? I've let him live because Buffy asked me to, what's your excuse?" Riley sneered.

Angel growled. "Riley, we don't have time for this."

"Angel's a good vampire." Cordelia snapped at Riley. She was starting to think Angel was right (he had told them about Riley on the way there), this Riley guy was no good.

"I am so tired," Riley said, stepping toward Cordelia, "Of hearing people tell me that. There is no such thing as a good vampire." Cordelia took a nervous step backward. "He's made everyone think he's good but he really isn't." Riley continued. "Only I see that." He moved as if to attack her. Cordy screamed and Doyle pulled her out of the way.

"No one touches my girl." He said. Angel punched Riley.

"I'm telling Buffy you attacked one of her friends." Angel told him.

"Well I'm telling her that you punched me." Riley yelled, and punched him back.

"Get out of the way!" Angel yelled to Doyle, Cordy and Wes, all of whom quickly backed up. They could tell this was becoming a fight.

Angel pushed Riley to the ground. Riley jumped up tried to hit him again, but Angel grabbed his arm and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. Angel walked up to where Riley had landed. He was slower getting up this time. He looked at Angel and punched him again. Angel sighed. "Really, can't you do anything except throw a punch? Are you so used to using weapons that you don't know anything about hand-to-hand combat?"

Riley lunged for him but Angel grabbed him and threw him over his head. Riley landed in front of the others. Angel walked back over and stood in front of him. Riley got up again. "Get him, Angel!" Cordy shouted.

Angel punched him. Riley raised his fist to do the same when someone grabbed his hand. "That's enough!"

It was Buffy. She looked very angry with both of them. "Mansion. Everyone. Now."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

They all got back to the mansion. Riley was still bleeding pretty bad, much to Angel's pleasure. "What were you two doing?" Buffy shouted furiously. Angel and Riley both avoided her eyes, looking at the ground. Doyle, Cordelia, and Wesley were standing to the side, watching.

"She's really mad." Doyle said.

"Should we have stopped them?" Wesley asked.

"Did you want to get between those two?" Cordy asked.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Look, I know you guys don't like each other. At all. But we have bigger problems to worry about, so you're just going to have to deal with it." She looked at Riley. "Riley, I have to tell you something." She sat down next to him. "Forest is dead."

Riley looked at her, horrified. "What?"

"I was looking for Adam and I ran into him. And we found Adam, and there was a fight, and Adam killed him. I only just got away. I'm so sorry."

Riley stood up. "I have to…bye." He ran away.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Angel asked seriously. Buffy just looked at him, and then turned to the others.

"I'm sorry you came all the way here for nothing." She said. "But I really don't think you can help us. It's not more people we need, its answers about what he's doing and you can't help us with that."

"We understand." Wesley said. "If you find you do need our help-"

"Then I'll know who to call." Buffy said, smiling.

"Do you need a ride back to L.A.?" Angel asked.

"I think you're needed here." Doyle said. "We can take the bus or something."

"Yeah." Cordelia said. "Thanks for your help before." They said their goodbyes and then they left, and it was just Buffy and Angel.

"Buffy," Angel said, "I'm sorry about the fight with Riley. It's just, he attacked Cordelia."

"Whatever." Buffy sighed. "Meet me at Giles's place in half an hour, ok? We're having a meeting." She left without another word.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Angel was walking to Giles's apartment when he heard someone call his name. He looked around and then groaned. "Spike, I'm not in the mood." He said. Spike caught up with his and started walking with him.

"I heard you beat up the soldier again." He said. "Good work. I'm sure Buffy wasn't too happy but I think it's brilliant."

"What-wait, why do think Buffy would be upset?"

"Well…" Spike looked around, "You didn't hear it from me, but she likes him. She was flirting with him while you were gone."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"It's true! I saw her." Of course, Buffy had done nothing of the sort, but Angel didn't know that. "She wasn't happy when she found out you had fought with him, was she?"

"Well no, but that's because we were wasting time with useless fighting. She was mad at him too."

"Whatever you say." Spike said, and he walked away. His work was done.

Angel got to Giles's apartment and went inside. "Sorry I'm late." He said.

"You've been late a lot lately." Buffy said irritably.

"Sorry." Angel said, looking around. There was definitely tension in the room. Tara and Anya were nowhere to be found, Giles was drinking, and Buffy, Willow, and Xander were standing around looking very angry."What's going on?"

Xander said, "We're discussing why these two," he nodded at Buffy and Willow. "Think I should join the army."

"I never said that!" Buffy cried.

"Besides, when is there any us two?" Willow asked. "You two are the two who are the two! I'm the other one."

"What?" Angel asked, confused.

Giles started laughing hysterically. They all stared at him. "Are you drunk?" Buffy asked.

"Yes quite a bit, actually." Giles said.

"Well stop it. This is stupid."

"Stupid." Xander repeated, walking toward her.

"Guys, I think everyone should just calm down." Angel said.

"Well you should talk!" Buffy yelled at him. "You were having a useless fight like an hour ago!"

"Yeah, you're overreacting just a little about that, don't you think?" Angel snapped back.

"You're the one who's going behind my back! I know what you were doing I L.A. You were fighting Faith! And you didn't tell me."

"I knew you'd be upset."

"I'm not upset because you were fighting Faith, Angel, I'm upset because you lied to me about it!"

"How can you say my magic's just a phase?" Willow said suddenly. "The only reason you have a sex life, Buffy, is because of my magic! If it weren't for me Angel would still be losing his soul if he became truly happy! You know, things haven't been right for you and me since I told you about Tara. You just can't handle the fact that Tara's my girlfriend!"

Xander spoke up, "No, it was before that…Tara's your GIRLFRIEND?"

"Bloody Hell!" Giles said.

"Xander, shut up." Angel said.

"You, don't even talk." Buffy said to Angel.

"Thank you!" Xander cried. "I have been waiting for you to realize that you don't need him!"

"Well you must have convinced her somehow." Angel said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy cried.

"I know you have feelings for Riley."

"_What_? I do not have feelings for Riley!"

"Oh, come on." Angel said. "Of course you do."

"No, I don't." Buffy insisted.

"This is getting ridiculous." Willow said.

"Fine!" Buffy shouted. "I'll take care of it myself! Clearly I can't count on any of you to help me!" She grabbed her jacket and opened the door. She turned back and looked at them. "Now I know why there aren't any stories about the Slayer and her friends." She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Angel left too, without another word. He walked all the way back to the mansion. When he got there, he went straight to the place where he had hidden his engagement ring for Buffy. It was hidden under a panel in the floor in a room they never used. He stared at the ring for a minute. "What have I done?"

**Yikes. Not good. Please review!**


	21. Primeval

**Chapter/episode 21: Primeval. This is our big climatic episode! Must stop Adam. Oh, and everyone has to make up. All that fun stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **

Angel was at the mansion. He was not in a good place. He paced back and forth through the living room, muttering to himself. "Stupid!" he shouted suddenly. He picked up a book and threw it at the wall.

He sat down. He wasn't sure where this left him. Was it over between him and Buffy? Would she want to talk about it later, or would she just not want to see him again? What would he do if she left him? He couldn't stay in Sunnydale, he'd have to leave. He didn't want to, but how could he stay, how could he ever see her, if she was with someone else? It would be too painful. He'd probably go to L.A., maybe join with Doyle, Cordelia, and Wesley.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he had bought for her. Would she ever wear it? He loved her, he wanted to marry her. He wasn't really angry, even though he had seemed angry before. But she was probably furious. And why shouldn't she be?

The phone rang, making him jump. Who would be calling him? He put the ring back in his pocket and got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Angel, it's Buffy."

Angel brightened. "Buffy?"

"Angel, I know you're probably still angry, but just listen. I think I figured something out, something really important. I need you to meet me at the University; I'm calling the others as well. Get there as soon as possible."

"Of course." Angel said. "I'll be there."

"Good. Bye." She hung up.

Angel put the phone down. He made sure he was wearing the ring of Amarra, and then headed out. If Buffy needed him, he wasn't wasting a second.

He felt the small ring box in his pocket. He had a small bit of hope that he could still use it.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, and Angel met up outside the school. It was incredibly awkward. "So, uh," Xander began, breaking the silence, "What is this about, Buffy?"

"Willow," Buffy said, "Whose was it that told you that Xander and I were talking about your magic just being a phase?"

Willow blushed. "Well…Spike." She admitted.

"And Xander," Buffy continued, "Who told you that Willow and I said you should join the army?"

"Spike." Xander said, understanding started to show on his face.

Angel suddenly figured it out. Of course, Spike. "And it was Spike who told me all that stuff about you!" he cried angrily.

"Exactly." Buffy said.

"Spike turned us against each other." Giles said. "Why?"

"I think he's working with Adam." Buffy said.

"Of course he is." Angel said. "He's Spike, what else would he be doing?"

"I think I know what he's up to." Buffy said. She told them.

"Does anyone else miss the mayor?" Xander asked. "'I just want to be a big snake.'"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, and Angel were at Giles's apartment, looking through books. "There has to be something that can help us." Angel said, putting another book down.

"I'm not sure what to look for." Giles admitted, cleaning his glasses.

Buffy put her arm around Angel. "We'll figure it out, baby." She said soothingly. Angel couldn't help but smile a little when she called him baby. He hadn't lost her after all.

"What we need," Xander said, "Is Buffy's strength, Willow's magic, Giles's smarts, Deadboy's viciousness ("Hey!" Angel cried indignantly), and my…moral…support."

"Xander…" Giles said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you haven't said anything useful Xander."  
>Xander sighed.<p>

"Actually you have." Giles said. Everybody looked up.

"Really?" Xander cried. "What did I say?"

**0000000ooooooo000000**

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Angel, and Giles were climbing down the elevator shaft. Buffy and Willow were the furthest down, and they were talking quietly. Angel, Xander, and Giles were shortly behind. "Are we sure this is going to work?" Angel asked Giles.

"It all we have." Giles replied. "I know it's risky, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Angel nodded. Xander asked, "Do we have a backup plan?"

Angel thought about it. "Um…massive violence probably followed by painful death?"

Xander gave him a look. "You make it sound so tempting."

"Well, sorry I can't make the apocalypse more enjoyable! It's not like I'm enjoying this!"

"You could've fooled me."

"You think I find this _fun_?" Angel cried. "Are you actually as stupid as you look?"

"Hey!"

"Why would I like this? How could I enjoy something that puts her in so much danger?"

"Who are you…oh." He glanced down at Buffy. When he looked at Angel again, he was watching Buffy as she talked to Willow. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"You're just now figuring that out?"

Xander laughed a little. "No, I guess I already knew that." After a moment, he added, "She loves you too, you know. A lot."

Angel smiled.

When Angel and Xander got to the bottom, Buffy and Willow were already down there. They were hugging. "Xander!" Buffy cried. They pulled him into the hug.

"You know we love you, right?" Willow said.

"Oh god," Xander said, "We're gonna die, aren't we?"

**0000000ooooooo00000000**

Once they were all out of the elevator shaft, Buffy led the way down the hall. "We just have to find Adam," she said "Then we can-"

She was cut off as they opened a door and found a large group of armed soldiers, all pointing their guns at them. "Damn." Angel said.

"Damn." Buffy agreed.

They were taken to a control room, where they found the colonel. "What do you civilians think you're doing?" he asked furiously.

"Please, sir." Buffy said. "It's about Adam. We want to stop him."

"What could a little girl like you possibly know about that?" the Colonel snarled.

This statement pissed Angel off. "Now look here," he began, but Buffy cut him off.

"I think I know more than you do." She said.

"I think you're sneaking in here with weapons." He grabbed Giles's bag. "Just look at this…" he trailed off as he pulled something out of the bag.

"It's a gord." Willow said brightly.

"A magic gord." Giles added.

"Who are you people?" the Colonel demanded.

"Fine. If you know so much about Adam, how do you plan to kill him?" Buffy asked.

"Shoot him with several simultaneous taser blasts." The Colonel said smugly.

"That's going to make him stronger. It's like food to him." Angel said.

"I've seen it happen." Buffy added.

"How are you going to destroy Adam's power core?" Giles asked. It was clear the Colonel had no idea what they were talking about.

Suddenly one of the soldiers said, "Sir, we just lost control of the power." There was a crash outside.

"He's here." Buffy said.

"He can't be! All the rooms are secure and monitored."

"Even the secret room?" Willow asked.

"What secret room?"

"We're doomed." Angel said.

"Make sure the civilians stay here." The Colonel told the soldier that remained to guard. All of the soldiers except for one left. Buffy knocked the last one unconscious.

"Willow, the computer." She said.

"On it." Willow replied, sitting at the computer.

"We have to find a place to do the spell where we won't be disturbed." Giles said.

"That's going to be hard." Xander said, peeking outside. "There's a war going on out there. The demons were released from their cells."

"The Trojan Horse." Angel said, looking at Buffy. "Adam filled the cells-"

"-and then set them free." Buffy finished. She looked at Willow. "Can you find Adam?"

"Yeah, yeah I know where he is." Willow said.

"Can we get there?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

They ran out into the battle, fighting off demons as they went. They were almost to the door when they were surrounded by demons. Angel looked around. "Ok, I'll take the thirty on the right, you take the thirty on the left." He said, when something attacked the demons. It was Spike.

"Go, go!" Spike yelled. They all ran for the door. Angel stopped.

"Spike, can you guard the door so the demons don't get in? We're doing a spell and its tricky magic."

"No problem. Go!" Spike said. Angel ran inside after the others.

"Ok," Buffy said. "I'm going in. You guys start the spell. How long before it works?"

"Um…ten minutes?" Giles said.

"I can do that." Buffy started off, but Angel grabbed her arm.

"Be careful." He said. She gave him a small smile.

"Always." She gave him a kiss and ran off.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy was fighting Adam, and she was losing. "Come on, guys." She muttered and she jumped the computer so she didn't get blown to smithereens.

Suddenly a very weird feeling ran through her and she gasped. She could feel the other essences join her. Once they were together, she felt powerful, more so than ever.

_ "Wow. Can you feel power pulsing through you?" _Willow's voice rang through her head.

_"It's amazing."_ Angel agreed.

They stood up, and all five of them saw through Buffy's eyes. Adam shot a bullet at them. "_Willow." _Angel thought.

_"I got it."_ Willow replied, and Buffy felt herself raise her hand and the bullet turned into birds.

The fight began, and it was like nothing any of them had ever felt. They quickly had Adam cornered, and then they spoke, and it was like all of their voices at once. "You will never understand the source of our power." They said.

_"Ready?"_ Giles's voice said in their minds.

_ "Now!" _Willow cried, and together they broke through Adam's skin and pulled his power core right out of him.

"But here's yours right here." They said. Adam fell to the ground.

_"Burn it."_ Xander said, and they did. As soon as it was gone, the spell broke, and back in the other room Angel, Willow, Xander, and Giles all opened their eyes with a start.

"We did it." Willow said after a moment.

"That was awesome." Xander gasped.

A minute later Buffy came back followed by Riley. Buffy ran straight into Angel's arms.

Spike suddenly burst inside and slammed the door behind him. "Angel," he said. "I fought them off for as long as I could but-"

"It's ok, we're done." Angel said. "Adam's dead. Now we just have to get out."

"Easier said than done." Spike replied. "We'll have to fight them all off."

"We can take them." Buffy said confidently.

"Well let's do it then!" Spike cried.

"Are you just helping to make up for the fact that this is all your fault?" Angel asked.

"That depends. Is it working?"

"Let's just go." Buffy said. They opened the door and ran out into the battle.

They did eventually get out. They kept running until they were pretty far from the entrance. Then they slowed down to a walk. "We really did it." Buffy said, walking next to Angel.

He wrapped his arm around her and whispered so only she could hear, "You still my girl?"

Buffy smiled. "Always." She whispered back. Angel pulled her into a kiss.

**Ok! Phew, that's over. Just one chapter left, people. Restless. One of my favorites. Please review!**


	22. Restless

**Chapter/episode 22: Restless. **

**The last chapter! I can't believe it's over already! Anyway, I really like this episode, and it was fun to write Angel a dream (I love writing dreams). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Angel was sitting on the stairs next to Willow, and watching Riley say goodbye to Buffy with distaste. "Just leave already." He muttered so quietly no one could hear. Willow did notice his expression, however.

"Jealous?" she teased.

"Of Riley? No, never! He just bothers me, that's all. Look at him…he totally is trying to get her to kiss him!" Angel growled. Willow smirked.

"You are jealous." She stated smugly. Angel rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Riley said. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Summers." He called.

"It's nice to meet you too." Joyce replied, smiling. Riley closed the door.

"Finally, he's gone." Angel said. Buffy glared at him.

"Lay off Riley. He's helped us a lot."

"I have to be mean to him. He's trying to steal you. Those are the rules."

"Riley is not trying to steal me from you." Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, Buffy, I may have to go with Dead Boy on this one." Xander said.

"Ha!" Angel cried, grinning. "Even Xander agrees with me."

Buffy giggled. "You do realize you just accepted the name Dead Boy without protest, right?"

Angel suddenly looked very mad with himself.

"Ok, you two can argue later." Willow said, getting up as Xander handed her a bowl of popcorn. "Right now, it's movie time."

"Have fun, you guys." Joyce said, starting upstairs.

"Are you sure you won't join us?" Giles asked her.

"No, I'm tired. Aren't you guys tired?"

"No." Angel said, shaking his head.

"Still pumped from the spell." Buffy explained. She curled up with Angel on the couch next to Willow. "I don't think I could sleep."

Xander started putting the movie on. Joyce smiled and went upstairs.

They were all asleep within seconds.

**00000000ooooooo0000000**

_ Angel was at the mansion. He was walking into the kitchen, where Willow and Xander were sitting, drinking what appeared to be blood. "Hello." Willow said, not looking up from her cup._

_ "Have either of you seen Buffy?" Angel asked. "She was supposed to meet me here…"_

_ Xander just stared at him and Willow didn't react at all. Angel stared back. "Ok then, I guess not." He walked out of the room, and found himself in Buffy's bedroom at her house._

_ Buffy was sitting on the bed. "Buffy." Angel said. "I was looking for you."_

_ "I was talking to Oz." she said. Sure enough, Oz was standing in the corner, with a lamp shade on his head._

_ "Hey man." He said. _

_ "Hi Oz." Angel said. He looked around the room. There was blood on the wall. "Buffy, what happened?"_

_ "Oh that? It's nothing." Buffy dismissed. "Just some blood. Nothing new about blood."_

_ "Well maybe I should get something to clean it with." Angel said. He opened the door, and found a man standing there, holding out a huge tray full of pieces of cheese. _

_ "You cannot clean the blood with these." The cheese man said._

_ Angel just nodded. "Uh huh, right." She pushed the man aside and went down the hall to the stairs._

_ He went downstairs and into the kitchen. A brown haired girl was sitting at the table. "Hello Angel." She said._

_ Angel didn't know the girl, but he felt like he should. "Hello."_

_ "Will you welcome me?" the girl asked._

_ Angel wasn't really sure what she meant, but he heard himself answer "Sure."_

_ "I'm coming." She said. "You'll see. But you'll think I've always been near. Something's coming." She handed him a cup of blood. "It's always darkest before dawn."_

_ "Thank you." Angel told the girl, taking the cup. He walked out to the yard. Tara was sitting in the grass. He walked by her. "I need you go somewhere."_

_ "Be back before dawn." Tara said. _

_ Angel walked through Sunnydale, and found himself in one of the graveyards. Spike was there, doing a stupid looking dance. "Come and dance Angel." He said._

_ "Maybe some other time." Angel replied, walking by._

_ Spike just shrugged and continued his stupid dance. Suddenly Riley was dancing with him. They jumped around and waved their arms in the air like a couple of morons. Angel found it very funny._

_ Angel continued to walk through the graveyard. He stopped when he heard a noise, like footsteps. He turned around but saw nothing. Maybe something was following him…_

_ Angel kept walking until he was at UC Sunnydale. "When did the school end up in the middle of the graveyard?" he mumbled to himself. He went up to Buffy and Willow's dorm. He went inside._

_ There was music playing inside, and Anya, Willow, and Buffy were swaying to the music. Anya had an ugly, short little demon sitting on her head, and was wearing a dark blue dress. Willow had a light blue dress on, and was waving candles in the air as she swayed. Buffy was wearing a long green dress that trailed on the floor and had a low cut collar. She was also wearing the silver cross necklace that Angel had given her years ago. She wandered over to Angel and wrapped her arms behind his neck. "Hi baby."_

_ "Buffy." Angel said, unable to keep from grinning. She grinned back and pulled him into her swaying dance. _

_ Angel was dancing with her when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked up. Something was moving around the edges of the room. He couldn't tell what it was, it stayed in the shadows. "Buffy, we have to leave." _

_ "But we can't leave." Buffy said, frowning._

_ "We have to leave now." Angel insisted, a tone of urgency in his voice. "It's not safe here. Come on." he tried to pull her toward the door._

_ "No!" Buffy cried. "We have to wait for dawn."_

_ "What is everyone's obsession with dawn all of a sudden?" Angel asked. "Yes, it's a lovely time of day, but we can't wait around for it! Buffy?"_

_ Buffy had suddenly vanished, as had Anya and Willow. The room went dark, and he was alone. "Hello?" he called. Suddenly something jumped out at him and started him on fire._

_ Angel screamed in pain as he began to burn. The fire engulfed him, and he was ready the turn to dust, the pain pulsing though him-_

Suddenly Angel jerked awake. Looking around, he saw the others start to wake up too, looking just as startled as he felt. He wrapped his arm around Buffy. She looked at him seriously. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. You?"

"As long as you're ok, I'm perfect."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Buffy, Angel, Willow, Xander, and Giles were sitting at the table, talking over what had happened. "I guess the first Slayer isn't too fond of the teamwork thing." Angel said.

"No kidding." Buffy agreed.

"From now on, you keep your Slayers out of my dreams, you understand?" Xander said jokingly.

"I guess the spell must have triggered the first Slayer." Giles said thoughtfully.

"You couldn't have told us that before we did it?" Willow asked.

"I said the spell could have dire consequences!"

"Yeah, but you say that about chewing too fast." Buffy pointed out.

"I take it I missed something?" Joyce walked in.

"The first Slayer tried to kill us in our dreams." Willow explained.

"Well at least we're all ok." Angel said. Buffy nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, who wants hot chocolate?" Joyce asked. Everyone except Angel nodded, so Joyce said, "Xander, be my kitchen buddy again?"

"Sure Joyce. I mean, Buffy's mom." Xander said quickly. Angel gave him an odd look.

Buffy got up. "I'm going to go take a shower." She turned to go upstairs, and then paused for a moment and said, "At least you guys didn't dream about the man with the cheese. I have no idea where that came from." Then she started upstairs.

Angel and the others glanced at each other for a moment, all of them thinking about their encounters with the Cheese Man in their own dreams. "Uh…" Xander said.

Suddenly Angel knew he needed to do it now. He didn't know why, but this was the perfect time. He jumped up. "I'll be right back. Buffy!" she ran upstairs after Buffy, who paused down the hallway when she heard him call. "Can we talk for a minute? In here?" he pulled her into her room.

"Sure. What's going on, Angel?" Buffy asked, looking curious.

Angel took a deep breath, realizing that this was the hardest thing he's ever done. "Buffy, we've been together for a while. True, it's been on and off…and the whole thing with me becoming Angelus for a while put a temporary damper on things, but we got through it. We've gotten though so much, Buffy…Angelus, me going to Hell, apocalypse after apocalypse, and everything else. It's made our love strong. Just when I think I can't fall deeper in love with you, I do. You amaze me. I can't imagine life without you, and I'm thankful everyday that I decided not to leave. You're my everything…my world, my sunshine. You saved me, Buffy. Before I met you I was killing myself through my own guilt, but you pulled me out of that, helped me to see how I can help people and move forward. Our love is the best thing I have. I've spent a lot of time thinking, and I realize this make more sense than anything I've ever done." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it, sliding to his knee. "Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?"

Buffy covered her mouth in shock. Then she said, "Yes." She took a deep breath and cried, "Oh god, Angel, yes!" she jumped into his arms, embracing him tightly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

He kissed her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." She responded. Angel slipped the ring in her finger. She looked at it. "It's beautiful."

"It had to match you." Angel replied. They kissed again.

"Buffy! The hot chocolate is ready!" Joyce's voice called from downstairs.

"In a minute mom!" Buffy yelled back. Their kiss deepened, both of them perfectly content in each other's arms.

**And that's the end of season 4! I hope you had fun! But the fun's not over, of course. The season five rewrite is going to be called "With You by My Side" and I will post the first chapter on Saturday. Got that? With You by My Side, Saturday. Remember that. I hope all of you will read it and enjoy it. Please review!**

**Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13**


End file.
